Our Road To Rock Stars
by Sekushina Shishi
Summary: A group of friends in High-School begin the journey to stardom as a band. But they soon realize that it has its ups and downs, as their life begins to take twists and turns. A Guitar Hero's Tale is the edited and better version of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Wait, We're In A Band?

Kane Delnaro, the perfect example of what every parent didn't want their to grow up to be. He was a vulpine, a fox if you will, that stood out in groups of other anthropomorphic animals. Not because of the way he acted, but because of the way he looked. His fur was black colored, with a tint of purple. Two gold streaks went from the back of his neck, up over his head and onto the edge of his nose.

He was covered from head to toe in black clothing. His sneakers, baggy jeans, shirt, jacket and sun-glasses. All except for his white studded belt and wristbands. Headphones trailed from his ears into his pants pocket where his iPod was safely tucked away, they currently blared Soad into his ears. ( System of a Down, if you didn't know. )

Kane walked down the street, the opposite direction of the school. Kane adjusted the back-pack that was hanging over his shoulder, pulling the sun-glasses down over his eyes as the sun glared at him. He sighed, but the frown was quickly replaced with a smile as a blue car pulled up beside him. It had long white stripes going down the sides with the picture of a falcon on the hood.

"Need a ride, bud?" the voice belonged to the cocky avian that everyone knew and loved: Falco Lombardi. He was dressed in a white jacket and faded blue-jeans, sun glasses were perched upon his forehead. Falco was an athlete upon the track team, but his dream was to become a pilot with Fox and Kane.

"Depends," Kane tilted his head, looking at him. "are you driving?" Falco gave him a grin, as a voice came from beside the bird.

"It's alright, Kane. Falco only floors it whenever Katt's around," Falco sent the other vulpine a glare. Fox grinned back at his friend,"What? You know it's true," the bird shook his head. Fox wore a sleeveless red t-shirt and black shorts, that went over his knees. They both wore red sneakers.

Fox wasn't an athlete, even if he had an athletic build. He prefered hanging with his friends and working towards becoming a pilot. He, along with Falco, Kane and Slippy were in a band. They had named it after Fox's father, James McCloud's old band: Star Fox.

James had once been a pilot, but before that, he had been a singer in the band with their Uncle Peppy and a pig named Pigma. Those three all became pilots, settling down once Fox was born.

"Slander and propaganda, I floor it for the love of driving, so do you want a ride or not, Kane?" Kane nodded, hopping into the backseat through the window. "We were planning on heading to a fast-food joint before band-practice,"

The two looked over their shoulders at the black vulpine. Kane shrugged,"That's fine with me, you were gonna go anyway," the two grinned at him. Falco slammed his foot on the pedal.

"Lets get this show on the road," Falco went down the road, passing other drivers as he hurried to their destination. He leaned out the window_,"Get out of the way, jackass!"_

Fox sighed,"Every where we go."

_Ten Minutes Later._

The three piled out of the car, locking their doors before slamming them shut. "Never again, Falco's not driving us anywhere anymore." Falco just shrugged at them.

"You say that every time, besides. Why don't you have your license yet, anyway?" he looked at the two as they got in line to order. Kane was sixteen, Fox was sixteen and Falco was seventeen.

Fox sighed,"Mom died in a car accident, if you recall Falco. Uncle Peppy has me on a tight leash, unlike you," Fox's mother had been killed in a car crash when they were younger, his father went missing around the same time, as did Pigma.

Falco face-palmed,"Oh, yeah. Forgot, sorry dude."

Fox gave him a small smile,"It's cool, bro. Not your fault," Kane grinned, those two would always be friends. They had grown up together, Falco even lived with Fox for part of his life. His parents had abandoned him and Fox's family had taken him in. "Uncle Peppy said it's cool if we have band-practice over at our house."

Kane gave a slight nod, slightly head banging to Toxicity by SoaD. "My parents are cool with it as well," Kane said as the three finally got to the counter. Fox leaned back, whispering to the two.

"What do you guys want?" the three looked up at the menu, then back down at the cashier.

Falco frowned,"Uh, a burger, I guess." Kane nodded.

Fox gave a quick,"Alright," he fished around his pockets for his wallet. "Three monster-burgers for us," the man nodded. Fox turned around,"Here or to go, guys?"

Kane bit his lower lip,"Depends, Falco will kill us if we eat in the car. Here would be alright with me," Falco agreed with the vulpine.

"Here it is," Fox turned back to the man working there.

"Twenty-four and a half credits," Fox handed him a thirty piece credit. The man handed him back the card. "Here is your change, come again." they nodded, moving out of the line and waited for their food. ( I'm going to use credits as the same as dollars, since I don't have any idea about their currency. )

Falco leaned against the wall, looking around. Fox was texting someone and Kane just tapped his foot to the beat of the song. After a minute of waiting, their food arrived. With a quick thanks the trio began looking for a seat. Falco motioned them over to an empty table, as the three quickly sat down and began their meal.

Fox looked at the two, swallowing down part of his burger, covering his mouth with his hand. "Alright, did you guys give Slippy a call? I heard he had to do something after school, so we might end up canceling. That, or we can give Bill a call."

Falco frowned,"Not Bill, that guy is a complete ass." Fox sighed, rubbing his mouth with a napkin.

"He is not, he just thinks that you're the ass, Falco." Falco mumbled as he ate. Kane looked at the two, then over Fox's shoulder, catching the eye of a girl in line. Kane quickly looked away, taking a bite of his burger before looking at the table.

Falco followed his gaze and began to laugh,"Dude, Kane. Are you looking at who I think you are?" Fox blinked at the two, looking over his shoulder, watching the girl walk over to them.

Kane mumbled,"Shut up," Fox grinned, waving her over.

"Hey, Miyu." Kane looked up, giving him a You-Better-Not-Dude face. She smiled at Fox, giving him a quick hug. Miyu Lynx was a mechanic who went to their school, she was also a childhood friend of Falco and Fox. She wore a small tan coat with a pink shirt that ended above her stomache and jeans stained with oil.

Falco waved at her, still munching on his burger, clearing his throat. "Dude, Miyu, go buy the monster-burger, it's like eating a baby," Fox and Kane glanced at Falco.

Fox coughed and Kane's ear twitched,"Really, Falco? You compared this to eating a baby?"

Miyu smiled,"Alright, be right back." Kane shifted in his seat as he watched her go, messing with his pants. He looked at the two. Falco nudged Fox, moving his chair besides the other vulpine.

"Belt, adjustment, yeah." Falco held in a laugh, before changing the subject.

"So, Kane, we've known each other for, what, two years now?" Falco asked as he chewed his food. Fox rolled his eyes, setting his down and sipping his drink. "Fox and I've been wondering, but, do you dye your fur?"

Kane snickered quietly,"No, Falco. I fall into a pile of oil everywhere I go," Fox let out a small chuckle, Falco just rolled his eyes. "So, you guys almost done?" the three were a couple bites away from being finished.

Fox raised a brow,"Why? Wanna ditch on Miyu, or something?"

"Ditch what?" Miyu looked at them curiously, sitting down beside the black furred vulpine.

Fox opened his mouth to respond but Kane talked first,"D-ditch? No, he said. . .," the three looked at Kane as he mumbled under his breath, but they caught a few words. "Mitch, sitch, rich, uhh. . . He said quench. As in, he had to quench his thirst, yeah." the four just looked at each other.

Miyu shrugged, biting into her food. Fox started texting again. Falco burst into a laugh,"Dude, is sitch even a word?" Kane muttered something and began fumbling with his iPod.

Falco grinned,"So, Miyu. Do you like System of a Down?" Kane's ears perked up.

"Nah, more of an Escape The Fate kinda person, y'know?" she grinned at him.

Fox shrugged,"Never heard of them," Miyu, Kane and Falco both turned their heads to him. "What? I usually listen to Nickelback," the lynx stuck her tongue out at him.

Falco sighed,"Dude, we're playing some when we get back to the car."

Kane chuckled,"Ronnie or Craig? Personally, I like Craig, but that's just my opinion."

Miyu nodded,"Craig, he's pretty talented, though I still listen to Ronnie's." Falco nodded in agreement. Fox looked down at his phone,"Crap, we need to go soon. We still need to call Slip too." the avian and vulpine nodded.

Miyu nibbled on her burger, half of it was already gone. "So, mind if I come with you? Fay and Fara are both working on Bill's car right now, so I don't have much to do." Falco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, his 'car'." Fox blinked at him while Kane snickered.

"Sure, Miyu." Fox nodded,"You know what? Lets go ahead and go, if you don't mind eating in the car."

Falco got out of his seat,"Yeah-, wait what? No! That thing's my baby and you know it, Fox." the bird pouted at him.

"I thought Katt was your baby?" Miyu chuckled to herself. Fox laughed as he walked out the door, Kane trailing behind him.

"Yeah-no, uh. Crap." Falco followed Miyu outside. Kane looked up into the sky.

"Dude, it's snowing." Falco face-palmed.

"It tends to snow in December, bro."

"He's got a point, Kane. It tends to snow around this time." Fox put in his two credits.

Falco unlocked the car, letting the four pile in. "So, to our house?" the three others nodded. Falco started the car, letting them strap themselves in. Miyu took a bite out of her burger, letting part of it drop into his car.

"My bad," Falco mentally cried quietly.

Kane grinned at her, gathering courage,"So, Miyu, what do you tend to do?" she smiled at him, licking her lips.

"Mechanic, cars, that stuff." he nodded his head. "You?"

"Music, I play the guitar. Fox sings and Falco's on bass. Slippy does the drums, but sometimes Bill plays with us." Falco turned on Escape The Fate, Issues from their new album.

Miyu looked at Fox,"I didn't know you knew how to sing." he smiled back at her and shrugged. Falco floored the pedal, pulling out in front of someone. Fox sighed, shaking his head and grinning.

"Let's rock'n'roll!" Falco pushed his foot down even more, causing the car to surge forward.

"I. CAN'T. DRIVE. FIFTY-FIVE!" Falco kept going, they were having the time of their lives. Switching the music station several times, Fox would sing along with the actual singer. They all enjoyed themselves, that was, until the police siren rang out. Falco floored it even more.

"This isn't happening," Fox face-palmed. Kane sighed as Miyu looked out the window.

Falco glared at the road ahead. "Fuuuuu-"

"You should probably pull over, before they think you're trying to get away." Miyu suggested quietly.

"Get away? A perfect plan!" Falco grinned, chuckling to himself. Fox rolled his eyes.

"Just pull over, dude." Kane switched his iPod off as Linkin Park began to play.

"I agree with Fox, Falco. Peppy'll be ticked off at you if you don't," it was Kane's turn to put in his two credits.

"Pssh, don't try to pull that on me, Kane." Falco huffed, slowing down. Two police cars joined the first. Falco pulled over by the side, sighing. "I can't believe I'm going to lose my license,"

Fox shrugged,"This is your first time, maybe they'll go easy?"

Falco scoffed,"First time? You don't know me, Fox." Kane snickered quietly, as Miyu rolled her eyes.

The gray-canine, who looked similar to Bill knocked on the window. Fox face-palmed. "Great, Bill's dad got us. Such a lucky day," Falco rolled his window down.

"Hey, pops. What's happening?" Bill's father chuckled.

"I thought I knew that car from somewhere. Any reason why you were pulling a hundred and twenty down a forty road? While it was snowing, might I add."

Falco shrugged his arms, flashing a grin at him. "Because, dude. I can't drive. . ." Kane burst out laughing, Miyu and Fox joined in. "FIIIIFTY-FIIIIIVE." Falco floored it, driving away from the furious dog.

Falco stomped on the brakes, pulling into a clearing in the forest. "Fox, we're so dead when we get home." Fox's phone began to ring.

"You just jinxed us, bro." Fox sighed, opening the phone. He held it away from his ear, the trio heard the yelling.

"Fara and Fay will be glad you did this, actually. They always wanted someone to test out the engine." Kane snickered to himself as Falco chuckled.

Fox shut his phone,". . . Yeah, alright, Pep. We'll see you in a bit." he walked over to the three. Falco raised a feather.

"Damage report?"

Fox chuckled as he quoted one of their favorite games. "All ships in, bro. Peppy payed for the ticket, we're in major trouble though. Plus, he got a call from your parents, Kane." the four exchanged looks.

"What's up?" Kane tilted his head, the sun-glasses glinted off the setting sun. More snow fell onto them.

"You'll be hanging with us for awhile, your parents left the planet, apparently." Kane sighed.

"They've done it before already," he looked at Miyu, smiling. "wanna hang out with us for awhile, if that's cool with Peppy and you guys?" the other two nodded.

"I'll call Peppy," Falco said uncertainly. They piled into the car, turning onto the road and driving towards their house. Fox was driving this time, Falco was getting chewed out.

Kane frowned,"I'm use to Falco driving, Fox, could you speed it up, please?" Miyu giggled at the black vulpine. Fox chuckled a long with them.

"Well, we're already in trouble with Peppy. I'd never see the light of day if we got caught," Falco glared at them, covering the speaker of his cellphone.

"Oh screw you," though it didn't help, Peppy heard him in the end. Falco sighed,"Not you, Peppy. I was-. . . Ugh, fine." the three laughed at the bird's horrible luck. Fox pulled into their drive way, snow was beginning to build up upon the sides of the roads.

Peppy stood out on their porch, tapping his feet. He sighed with relief as the four walked up to him. "I hope you're happy, Falco. You could've died out there! You all could have." he glared at them as the three coughed and shuffled in place. He looked at Miyu,"Miyu! How nice to see you," he hugged her.

She smiled at him,"Nice to see you too, Mr. Hare." the hare motioned for them to get inside.

"Welcome home, though. How was school, you four?" Fox, Falco and Kane shrugged, lifting the sun-glasses over his eyes.

"Normal," Miyu nodded her head. Peppy smiled at them.

"Make yourself at home, Miyu." she looked over at the three who were already sitting on the couch. Falco flipped on a xBox 360, grinning wolfishly. Kane sighed and Fox rolled his eyes. Miyu walked over, sitting down beside them.

"What're we doing?" she eyed Falco before looking at the other two. Kane coughed, motioning at the console.

"Falco's in love with the old Halo games. Spent a ton of credits to get this," he picked up Halo: Reach, before handing her a controller. They all sat together upon the couch, the plasma screen turned on and they all prepared themselves.

Peppy walked into the kitchen, gathering some glasses and making drinks. Walking out into the room he put the four glasses onto the table, watching the teens play. Falco was getting into the game, like he always did. Assassinating Kane's character before giving a quick t-bag and running off.

Kane snickered to himself, Fox and Kane snuck up behind Falco jumping behind cover as Miyu saved Falco. They were doing teams, Fox and Kane versus Falco and Miyu. Fox tossed a plasma grenade over the rock, landing upon Falco's character, he sighed as his character exploded, knocking him out of the game.

Fox came out from behind the cover, Kane following behind. They pulled the trigger of the controller, shooting at Miyu. She dodged, sniping Fox in the head. He grinned at her.

"Good one, Miyu." she gave him a quick thanks before focusing on Kane. He was reloading as she ran up and melee d him, shooting her while backing up he ran forward, trying to melee. She shot him once with her sniper rifle, ending the game.

The four smiled at each other, throwing out "Good jobs!" and "Rematch!"

Peppy walked out to the group,"Dinner's ready," the four sat up from the couch hurrying into the kitchen, getting slices of the pizza. Falco stopped midbite, looking around.

"Do you guys feel as if we forgot to do something?" the three looked at him shrugging. He shrugged too,"Meh, must've been nothing important." Kane knew they were suppose to be practicing, but he kept quiet. His eyes glanced over at Miyu.

She looked over at him, winking and walking out of the room. Falco and Fox looked from Miyu to Kane, grinning from ear to ear. Kane coughed, choking on his pizza. He pounded on his chest,"W-what?" they just kept smiling.

He rolled his eyes, walking out of the kitchen. The three walked into the main-room, sitting down beside Miyu and Peppy, they watched the news. A gray ferret appeared upon the screen.

"_Today, on the News. Student Falco Lombardi was caught with his three friends speeding down the road, after being caught, the four teenagers drove off, never to be seen again."_

Fox scratched the back of his neck as Falco coughed. Kane looked over at Peppy, who had his eyes shut. Miyu scoffed at the screen,"That's news? Really? That stuff happens everyday." Miyu's phone began to ring, flipping it open,"Hello? Ah, alright," she shut her phone, looking at the others. "Fay, Fara and Katt are going to drop by and pick me up. Thanks for having me," the guys nodded.

"Get home safe, Miyu," Peppy advised,"there are more Falco's driving around." Falco sighed.

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" Peppy shook his head.

"Probably not." Fox chuckled before standing up.

"I'll walk you to the door," Kane got up as well, following the two. Fox opened the door, waving goodbye. Miyu waved back, as Kane stepped outside.

"Could I speak with you, alone, Miyu?" she nodded. Fox shut the door after the two, giving Falco and Peppy a thumbs-up. Kane looked at the ground, before looking back up at her.

"Something wrong?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Nah, uh, I was wondering. . . Since tomorrow's a Saturday, would you like to, possibly, see a movie with me?" Kane coughed, looking back up at her. She grinned, lifting the sun-glasses over his eyes.

"Sure thing, Candy-Kane." he smiled.

"Great! Wait, Candy-Kane?" she waved goodbye, running towards the car parked with her three friends.

"Goodnight, Kane!"

He waved as the car pulled out of the drive-way and drove off into the night. He sighed, opening the door and walking back inside. Taking his shoes off as the snow began to melt. He looked up at the three watching him expectantly.

"Uh, can Falco drive me somewhere tomorrow?" Kane smiled awkwardly. Fox face-palmed, Peppy rolled his eyes, and, well, Falco cheered.

"He shoots? He scores!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dude, Lets Get Started.

Kane sat up from the couch, yawning and stretching as the rays of morning went through the windows. Rubbing his eyes, still groggy, he looked upon the floor. Falco and Fox lay cuddled against each other, snoring quietly. He snickered, taking out his phone and snapping several pictures.

He stepped over the two and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of juice. He looked over at the hare sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Morning, Peppy." Peppy nodded at him before sighing. "Something wrong?"

"Looks like Falco made the front page, I still don't understand why it is such a big deal." Kane chuckled, shrugging at the old hare.

"I suppose it's because nothing really happens around here, though we'll change that when we get recognized as a band. . . Wait, oh no! The band practice!" Kane gulped, dialing a couple of numbers. "H-hey, Slippy. . ."

Peppy laughed, sipping upon his coffee. He looked up at the vulpine.

"Slippy's severely ticked, but on the good news, he got us a gig for this evening." Kane ran his fingers through his hair. "Crap, I also have a date. . . But, we never did set up a time or place." he looked over at Peppy,"Could I get her number?" Peppy sighed, tossing the vulpine his phone. "You're a life-saver, Pep." the hare just nodded, continuing to read the paper.

Miyu rolled in bed, sighing and looking over at the vibrating phone. Picking it up, she flipped it open. "Hello?" a smile formed as she heard the fox's voice.

"Uhh, hey, Miyu. When would you like me to pick you up? Oh, and what movie would you like to see?" he nodded as the two talked, writing down everything she said. "Alright, cya then." he sighed. Tossing Peppy back his phone, with a quick thanks he ran to the two on the floor.

"Psst, Falco, Fox, wake up." he nudged the avian and vulpine,"C'mooon. Get up, we have a gig." Falco's eyes snapped open.

"Gig?" Kane nodded, a grin on his face.

"Yep, set for four-thirty this afternoon. We'll need to practice from now," he looked at his phone's clock. Eight thirty,"'till the gig. My date's at seven, so it's all set." Falco picked Fox up, shaking him violently.

"Get up! We have a gig!" Fox mumbled slightly, his eyes opened to see the excited avian.

"A gig? Let me bite, was it Slippy?" the two nodded. Falco set Fox to his feet. "Alright, lets go ahead and get ready, then we can meet over at Slippy's house." they all set off to get dressed. Fox and Falco dressed in similar outfits to the ones they wore the last day, after taking a short five minute bath each.

After the two got ready, the three waved goodbye to Peppy and drove over to Kane's home. It wasn't anything too fancy, a simple two floored house. After they got in, the two watched T.V. as the vulpine got ready. He walked up to his closet, opening the door.

Kane looked at his collection of clothes, he wanted something nice. It was their fifth gig and he doubted that he'd have any time to change for his date afterwards. Picking out an Escape The Fate shirt and black jeans, with the same wristbands and a red studded belt, he got into the shower and washed up. He picked out a black-top hat to go along with the rest of his outfit, meeting the others in the living room.

The three nodded at each other, flipping off the T.V. and locking the doors, they got back in the car. Driving down the road, Fox yawned quietly. Falco grumbled to himself,"I still think that I should be allowed to drive," Fox and Kane rolled their eyes, continuing down the road.

Slippy sat up in his bed, walking over to the shower. Cleaning himself, he got out, picking out red shorts and a yellow shirt, he flexed to himself in the mirror. "Time to knock 'em dead, Slip." the small toad walked to the front door, hearing the doorbell ring.

"'Sup, Slips." Falco grinned at their green friend. Fox shook the snow off himself before entering the house, Kane trailed behind. Slippy waved at them and walked into his room, setting up the drums. The avian and vulpine got out their bass and guitar, ready for action. Fox picked up his microphone, getting ready.

The toad, avian and vulpine began to play. Waiting for the right moment, Fox began to sing.

_Later that night, at the Kid-Zone._

Fox sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Slippy, you got us a place here? This is a freaking kids restaurant!" Slippy shrugged.

"I loved this place when we use to come here when we were kids, Fox." Falco nodded his head. Kane walked inside. The band got in free since they were playing here, he walked over to the cashier to order a drink. He pulled out his wallet, looking for a five piece credit. He pulled it out, looking up.

"Welcome to the Kid-Zone, how may I-. . . What're you doing here?" the lyxn looked at the vulpine, her eyes widened. Fay and Fara walked over, looking at the vulpine then back at their friend. The two shared a smile before they hurried off to clean tables.

Kane chuckled,"I could ask you the same thing, Miyu. Slippy got us a gig here for some kid's party, apparently. He refused to tell us until we got here." she laughed with him, grinning. He handed her the credits, as she left for a second.

She came back, handing him his drink. "So, I'll get to see your gig? Maybe even some backstage action afterwards?" she licked her lips, intimidating the black vulpine. Her claw ran through the golden streak on his face. "Sounds fu-" she froze as she felt the presence of her boss.

The big gray wolf looked at her skeptically. "Flirting on the job, Ms. Lynx?" she looked up at the man. Wolf O'Donnell.

"N-no, sir." Miyu looked down at the desk. The wolf sighed before he looked at the vulpine.

"Sorry, sir. Enjoy your time here," the wolf nodded at him with a big smile that screamed 'I'm-Being-Forced, Please-Help.' He nodded.

"I needed to ask you a question, anyway. Where should we set up at?" the wolf blinked.

"Ahh, you're apart of the band then, I see. Well, you happen to be in luck," Wolf pointed towards a large table. "that man there is looking for a band, play your best tonight. Plus, you'll be setting up on the stage in front of him. No pressure." Kane nodded, a bead of sweat already dripped down his face.

Miyu watched the two before Wolf turned to her,"Get back to work, Ms. Lynx." she nodded, hurrying off into the back of the restaurant. Fox, Falco and Slippy walked into the restaurant, looking at the wonders of their childhood. Kane looked at them.

"Apparently, Miyu, Fara and Fay work here." Falco cheered.

"If they're here, then that must mean Katt is too-. . . I mean, that's cool." he coughed into his shoulder. Slippy snickered quietly at his friend. "So, did you find out where we needed to set up?"

"Yep, let's try our best tonight, though. There's a very special person out in the crowd tonight."

The four nodded at each other, walking back out to get their equipment. After setting up behind the curtain, on stage, Leon and Panther walked up. "Ahem. We'd be proud to present the band: Star Fox," Falco growled.

"THEY DIDN'T READ THE CARD I GAVE THEM," the others readied themselves, looking at the bird.

Fox chuckled quietly,"Quiet down, dude. We might get sponsored, so do your best tonight, everyone." Slippy nodded. Followed by Falco and Kane. The curtain opened, the light shined, revealing the four band members. They looked at the large crowd that had gathered. Fox put his hands upon the mic and cleared his throat.

_Thirty Minutes Later, Backstage._

Fox looked at the young vixen, she looked as if she was around their age. Her fur was a light blue and she appealed to everything Fox had been looking for in a woman. Falco was talking with Katt and Fara, bragging about, what he called, his mad 'Bassist Skizz'. Slippy was speaking to parents and kids alike, telling them the ups and downs of being in a band.

Kane waved them goodbye,"Fox, mind taking my guitar with you guys? I gotta go." he nodded at the other vulpine.

"Have fun, Kane. I know I will," he sent him a wink, he had turned on the charm for Krystal.

Kane hurried across the street to the movie-theater, meeting Miyu at the entrance. She smiled at him, giving him a wink. "About time you showed up, thought you had went home."

He shook his head,"And miss this? Never." he took her hand, walking to the food-stand. "Pick out anything you want, I need to call someone real quick." she gave him a quick nod as he quickly walked away.

_Vrrrm. Vrrrm._ Fox blinked, his hand going to the phone vibrating in his pocket. He picked it up, putting it to his ear. "Hello?" he, Krystal and Fay sat in the back of Slippy's car. Falco sat in the passenger seat with Fara and Katt in his lap. Slippy shook his head, not understand how the three had fit in that one seat, three in the back and all their equipment in the small car.

"Hey, Fox, I have a problem."

"What is it, Kane?" Fox watched Falco argue with Slippy over car-safety.

"Some guy's been looking at Miyu and watching her the whole time we've been here. What should I do?"

Falco's voice came over the phone, Kane could hear Fox argue with Slippy now. "Sock him in the jaw, dude. Teach that punk," Kane blinked before hanging up. He walked over to Miyu, putting his arm around her waist. Purchasing a small tub of popcorn and two cokes, they walked towards their theatre number.

Kane looked over his shoulder, watching the guy follow them. He sighed as the two walked into their destination. 'Hopefully, the others are having a better night then I am so far. Stupid stalkers," he nodded to himself. He was going to follow Falco's advice.

The group in the car cheered out as Fox recieved another call, this time, from the 'special guest.' The man wanted them to do some gigs. They were already on their way to becoming rock stars. Falco began to dial in his own phone, but stopped. Grinning at the others,"We can tell Kane later, but for now, we should have a party at our place." Fox nodded, calling Peppy to get his consent.

The group arrived at the large household. Slippy had already called his father. The girls lived together, Krystal had just rented out a room with them, Fox found out. They walked up the drive-way. Fox unlocked the home doors and the group walked inside. Shutting the door, Fox leaned over to Falco. "Should we invite others over? Or is this good enough?" Falco shrugged.

"This should be fine. Where's Peppy?" the two walked into the kitchen. Fox stopped, his eyes widening. "P-Peppy?" the hare was on the ground, not moving. The two hurried over, picking him up.

Peppy groaned, looking at Fox,"J-James?" Peppy looked at Falco,"Captain Falcon?" Falco face-palmed.

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm just playing with you guys." the hare walked off,"That's for not inviting me to the gig." the two looked at each other, sighing deeply. Thankful that it had all been a joke. The two walked into the main-room, sitting down beside their friends.

The group watched a movie until around ten thirty. They waved the girls goodbye as they left, letting Slippy drive them home. Peppy turned the T.V. to the News. The same ferret from last time came up.

_Tonight, two teenagers were assaulted after leaving a movie theatre. A dark furred vulpine and his lynx companion were attacked by a large lizard shortly after leaving. He attempted to defend themselves from the lizard. A knife was found at the scene, the police are currently investigating the crime scene. The vulpine was sent to the hospital, as the lynx wasn't harmed. Now, back to other news. Another investigation is taking place: Steel Cook. Is he really made of steel, or is he really made of chef? You decide._

Their jaws dropped. They hurried to the garage, shutting off the T.V. and locking their doors. Peppy backed out of their drive-way, shutting the garage door. They began the drive towards the hospital, hoping their friend was alright.

Falco scoffed,"Everyone knows his name is Metal Mouth, not Steel Chef. What a bunch of idiots."

Kane lay in the bed, he groaned as he looked around. Trying to sit up, he was pushed back down. "Miyu? What happened? Aggh, my head. . ." he rubbed his forehead. Miyu leaned forward giving him a hug.

"It's alright, everything'll be okay. The doctors just want to run a few check-ups," she looked at him with a worried expression as she left the room. The doctors surrounded him, the light blared into his eyes. He wished he had his sun-glasses.

One of them leaned forward, putting something on his face. "Alright, lets get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: It's Only A Flesh Wound.

Kane opened his right eye, looking around. His hands flew to his face, feeling the entire left side. It was all bandaged up, he stifled a cry. He sat up, leaning against the wall. He shook his head, still groggy from sleep. Falco was sitting in the chair beside him, snoring quietly. The clock said it was eight ten, the rays of light through the window told him it was morning.

Fox and Peppy walked down the corridors of the hospital, walking into the elevator and waiting patiently for it to ring. Peppy was smuggling in several burgers for their young friend, considering must hospital food is disgusting. Once they reached their required floor, they headed towards his room.

Falco barely opened his eyes, looking at Kane trying to get out of the hospital bed. "Whoa, hold on there, bud. Calm down," Falco forcefully got the fox in bed. "You're not ready to go, not yet, anyway." Kane looked at him.

"Why? What happened, Falco." Falco blinked at him.

"You really don't remember?"

"Not really, it's all blurry." Falco had him lay down, patting his shoulder.

"Well, Fox and I talked with Miyu. After you guys let the movie theater," Falco's mouth kept moving, but Kane went into his own world. The memories were returning.

Kane and Miyu walked out of the movie theater, arm in arm, laughing and talking about the movie. Kane flipped open his phone, as did Miyu, both trying to get a ride home from their friends. "Fox has his phone off, something must be up." Kane sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was getting late, late enough for them to want to hurry home.

"We should be able to walk home," Miyu suggested, looking at him thoughtfully. "It would only take a little while, too. Peppy only lives twenty minutes from here if we walk. Plus, once we get there, Fox can give me a ride home." Kane nodded. He really needed his license.

The two started walking down the road before he heard someone cough behind him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the lizard follow them. 'You're freaking kidding me, why is he still here?' his thoughts were interrupted when the lizard suddenly disappeared.

Kane stopped, pulling Miyu next to him. "What is-"

"Quiet. There was someone following us, he has been doing so since we got to the movies. He just suddenly disappeared, he's probably a-" Kane felt Miyu be torn away from him. She was tossed to the side as their invisible attacker forced Kane to the floor. His eyes widened.

Kane struggled against the invisible man, but he could feel his energy drain as more of his body was cut open. Miyu watched in horror, getting up and rushing over to him, only to be knocked back by the lizard. Then the brutal end of the assault came upon him. The left side of his face was being sliced open.

He could hear the knife clang to the floor, but it all seemed so far away. Miyu was talking with someone on her phone, he couldn't tell who. What felt like an eternity he could hear the ambulance. Miyu was hugging him, crying above him, telling him he'd be alright. 'What is she talking about? I'm fine, see?' he tried to flash her a smile but he quickly groaned.

Falco looked at him quietly, watching Kane relive his nightmare. "You alright, bro? You spaced out for a minute," Falco got up, stretching his wings, then smiling at the vulpine. "Peppy and Fox are getting you some real food, plus, we have a surprise for you." Kane blinked.

Peppy and Fox walked into the room, looking at the fox in bed. He gave them a weak smile,"It's all good, I'll be up and ready to rock out in a bit." the trio laughed before setting down the food in front of him.

The three took their seats before Kane looked at them, taking a bite of his burger. "Ahem, so. What's wrong with me? What's going to happen to me, is what I need to know, actually." The three avoided his eyes, looking at the floor.

"Well, Doc says your body'll be fine. The left side of your face had the first layer of skin and fur removed completely. . ." Kane looked at the food, mumbling and nibbling. "You won't be able to see out of your left eye for the rest of your life, Kane. It was removed with a chunk of flesh from your cheek." Kane choked on his food, grabbing a glass of water to pour it down his throat.

"You're telling me, I can only look out of one eye?" Peppy nodded. Fox and Falco looked out the window. "Is Miyu alright?" Fox glanced over at him.

"She's fine, Doc said she just got some bruises. But here's the surprise, we're getting sponsored. We need to play a couple of gigs, and if we get noticed by more people and get famous, we can get into the good life." Kane nodded, his misery drained out of him for the time being.

"Alright, could you guys get me a comb? I have an idea." he combed all of his hair over the left side of his face, up to his untouched ear. "Good as new. When do we get practicing?" the three exchanged glasses.

"You're welcome to stay at my place, Kane." Peppy nodded at him. "Just drop on by and stay for as long as you'd want."

"It's fine Peppy, I can still live at my own place, y'know?" Kane grinned at him.

"I insist, so does Falco and Fox," the fox and bird nodded.

"The band sticks together, Kane. Slippy's going to be hanging at our house too, plus a special someone, so it's alright." the two got up and stuck out their hands. He took them both, shaking them up and down.

"Alright. Dude, where is my guitar?" he gave them a small grin.

_Time flew by for the group as their first gig approached. They were opening up for two other bands. Kane was released from the hospital a week before, giving them time to practice. Christmas passed by and soon their break was coming to an end, the first gig was almost there. One day before the gig._

Slippy mumbled under his breath as he stepped over the group. Kane and Peppy, usually the first two up, were inside the kitchen. Slippy sat down beside the two, nibbling on the toast laid out before them. "So, what're our plans?"

Kane shrugged, messing with the hair over his face. "Alright, I've had it with this hair," he got up, walking off to the guest room. He smiled as Miyu tossed and turned in the bed. He walked into her closet, pulling out a black bandanna. He fashioned it so it took up the entire left side of his face, it ended at ear.

He walked back into the kitchen, the rest of the band clapped at him. Falco sighed. "Does this mean we'll need to get masks too?" Kane shook his head.

"Nah, bro. I'm gonna put my hair over it, so if it moves people still won't be able to see what lies underneath." Fox nodded at him before clearing his throat.

"Lets get started, we have to get ready." the band set up in the living room, all smiling and grinning.

Miyu jolted up and out of her band, the loud noises from the living room erupted. She stomped out of her room, glaring at the band. Fox froze, Falco kept going, Slippy ran for it and Kane hid behind the couch.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Fox coughed at Falco's saying.

"Is that even right? I thought it was Hell hath not fury of women scorned?" Kane watched the avian and vulpine argue with each other. Miyu walked over to them both, slapping them both across the cheeks.

"I. Need. Sleep." she glared at the three of them before heading back to her room. The others sat upon the couch.

Falco grinned at them. "Guess who got their license baaack?" Fox rolled his eyes, getting up and walking out of the room. "Wanna go for a ride, Kane? You haven't left the house since the accident." Kane grinned at him.

"Totally, lets go." the two quietly left the house, getting in Falco's car.

"I missed you, baby." he caressed the hood before getting into the driver's seat.

"That's messed up," Kane shook his head.

"When you get a car, you'll understand." Kane snickered quietly.

Falco roared the engine, pulling out of the drive way. He drove over the lawn, since Peppy's and Slippy's cars were in the way. Thankfully everyone had a hover-car, so it didn't leave any tracks as they made their get away. It was ten in the morning and the two were headed for town.

Falco flipped on the radio. "Crap. Crap. Super-crap. Static. Ah-ha! Here." he turned it on some unknown station to him. Falco pulled off into the main road. They had been going for two minutes when Falco looked over at Kane,"You alright?"

Kane glanced over at him,"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep your eyes on the road," Falco chuckled, looking to the road ahead of them. "Yeah, yeah. It's all good."

_Later that day, at the Kid-Zone, Miyu returned to work. Even after the incident that took place across the street, she needed some way to get credits._

Miyu yawned, walking into the kitchen. Waving at Fara, Fay, Krystal and Katt, she got to work. Wolf walked in, pulling her away from the others. The four girls exchanged glances before getting back to work.

"Hey, kid. I heard about what happened," Wolf looked down, sighing. "If I had known I would've came to help, so no hard feelings about yesterday, right?" Miyu blinked.

"Of course, sir. Actually, they're playing at a concert tomorrow. Would you like to come? Kane will be there, and you can talk with him. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." She could at least help the band gain some popularity.

Wolf gave her, well, a wolfish smile. "Awesome. Thanks for the heads up," she nodded her head, handing him a ticket, walking back into the kitchen. Wolf stood there, looking around. "Well, James, lets see what your boy can do in front of that many people," he grinned, looking up at the air.

"Hey, go to the concert tomorrow at seven. Fox," Krystal lit up, looking at her. "Falco," Fara and Katt glared at each other before nodding. "Slippy and Kane will be there playing." the four nodded at her. She handed them some tickets.

_After their shift, the girls closed it down with Wolf. He waved them goodbye, heading towards his own car._

The five girls walked out into the rain, heading for their car in the parking lot. They stopped when they saw a lizard waiting beside it. "Great. Just, simply, fantastic." they watched him, he watched them. Miyu sighed, hurrying towards the car. The four girls followed.

"Just, be careful, girls." Krystal bit into her lower lip, fiddling with her phone. Fox was on speed dial and just a click away.

The lizard disappeared. The girls hurried into the car before slamming the door shut. "Fara, did you just kick me?" it was dark inside the car, extremely dark.

"No, Katt. I didn't." the two tried to glare at each other, but they could barely even see each other. They dropped Miyu off at Peppy's house, as the others headed for their own. She knocked on the door, seeing Falco open it.

Yawning and letting her in, he shut it slowly, looking out into the darkness. He shrugged it off and went towards his own room. "Everyone's already asleep. G'night, Miyu." she nodded at him, walking into her room. She couldn't shake the feeling of the lizard, it was as if. . . Nah, he couldn't have gotten in the house.

Leon sighed, sitting in the kitchen of the unfamiliar home. He pulled his knife out, looking at it with a feral smile. He changed his color, matching the background perfectly. He walked into the hallway. Four bedrooms were lined up. Whispering to himself.

"Now who should I visit first?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Knock Knock, Who Is There?

Falco shook his head, he couldn't sleep right now. He sat up, heading towards his life long friend's room. Knocking on the door, with no answer, he walked in. "Psst, Fox." the avian roused his friend from sleep.

Fox shook his head, mumbling, looking up at his friend. "What, dude? It's two in the morning."

"I can't sleep, lets get something to eat or watch T.V."

Fox shut his eyes, trying to block out the avian. "I can't sleep either now, thanks Falco." he glared at him, the two got up out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Falco bumped into some invisible thing in the hallway. The fox and avian looked at each other before tackling it.

Leon's eyes widened. He had dozed off while standing in the hallway, he was quickly pinned to the floor. He struggled against the combined force of the the two. "Falco, call the police, try to keep on him so he can't get up." Leon struggled more.

"This isn't happening, I'm the predator, not the prey!" Fox put more pressure on him, keeping him pinned as Falco pulled his phone out of his pocket. He never slept without it since Kane's assault. He dialed 911.

"Hey, the guy that assaulted our two friends outisde the movie theater is in our house. We have him pinned down right now, so try and hurry." he talked to the other over the phone.

Leon struggled against them, until knocking on the door started. Fox got off of him, running to the door. Leon broke free from Falco, grabbing him and raising the knife. "C'mon, little bird." Leon grinned.

Falco struck him across the face, grabbing the hand with the knife. Leon pulled away, leaving the knife in Falco's hand, running for the back door. The pounding of feet came to their attention. Falco got up chasing after him. He tackled him before he could get out the door.

Leon walked outside, the police holding him and threw him into the back of their car. They nodded at Fox and Falco before getting inside and driving away. The two stood outside for a minute then headed back in. They looked inside each of their friend's rooms.

Kane was sleeping quietly, his iPod turned on with headphones in his ears. Mumbling with a string of drool from his face. Falco grinned, snapping a couple of pictures before shutting the door. Fox looked into Miyu's room, seeing the same thing. He shut hers and they both headed towards Peppy's.

The two looked inside, hearing Peppy snore peacefully. They both headed towards their own rooms, not knowing if they could even sleep after what happened. Fox opened his door. "Might as well go ahead and sleep, gig and stuff." Falco walked towards his own room, farther down the hallway the two looked at each other. "Good night, Falco."

"G'night, Fox." the two rested in their own beds, shutting their eyes.

Slippy sighed, laying in his own bed. "They didn't check up on me, but they did for everyone else. Sometimes I wonder why I'm with these guys."

_A couple hours later, Falco and Fox are still worn out. Everyone else is pumped for the concert opening, but Fox is having second doubts._

Fox and Falco met up in the kitchen, telling everyone what had happened a few hours ago. After answering a bunch of questions on Leon, the group headed into town. It was seven in the morning, meaning they had until six that day. They met up with Miyu's friends and set up groups of threes, heading into the mall.

Falco, Fara and Katt. Fox, Krystal and Slippy. Kane, Miyu and Fay. Peppy went alone, sighing to himself.

Falco, Fara and Katt went towards a Guitar shop. Falco wanted to pick one out for when they got their first big paycheck. He started talking to the large pitbull at the counter, talking about different types. Fara and Katt glared at each other the whole time they were in there.

The three walked towards the food court, looking for something to get for breakfast. Fara leaned against Falco,"So, Falco, I was wondering. . ." Katt put her hand over her mouth.

"Falco, wanna go-" Falco's phone began to ring. Lifting it to his ear, he walked away from the two, wanting to talk to whoever in private. The two females glared at each other, before Katt came up with an idea.

"Let's have a competition for him, whoever he kisses first gets him. Deal?" they shook hands and got to work on winning the avian's heart.

"Wassup, Candy-Kane?" Falco snickered quietly as Kane began to shout at him. "Chill, dude. But really, wassup?"

Kane sighed, leaning against the wall. His eyes were glued upon Miyu and Fay who were talking and looking into the window of a store. "What do you know about who we're playing with?"

Falco rubbed his neck,"Well, I know we're playing with two new bands. They're real popular, so we might get lucky tonight." Fox entered the chat, going into a three way talk with the two.

"Guys, sponsor called. Change of plans, it's a Battle of the Bands." Kane and Falco both grinned. Fox sounded uncertain though. "Maybe we should call it quits."

"Dude, If we beat these guys, then we'll be in for good." Falco licked his beak, already thinking of the life of a Rock Star. He walked up to one of the areas and ordered his food, phone still in hand he walked over to a table and began to eat.

"Totally, but, I heard that one of the bands has an AMAZING bassist." Kane walked towards the shop, the two girls had gone inside.

Fox raised his voice into his own phone, Krystal and Slippy were arguing over something in the store. "Yeah. No pressure or anything, Falco. Just try to woe the crowd, we don't need to win to get noticed. It'd be nice, but as long as we get popular with these guys then we should be solid."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Literally, Fox. You're like, shouting into your phone."

"Sorry, Slippy and Krystal are arguing." Fox sighed, he glared at the two as the store's manager was coming towards them.

Kane started laughing as he walked towards another store, carrying several bags in each hand as Miyu and Fay walked beside him. His neck was tilted so he could continue talking. "Yeah, I see you guys. Did you really just get kicked from that place?"

Fox sighed, Krystal and Slippy were ignoring each other now. They met up with the other three as they walked towards them.

Falco was heading in their direction, trying to drone out Fara and Katt. "Alright, I'm close by now. Let's find something to do, y'know? Need to lighten the mood and relax for this concert."

"Lets find Peppy and head home or go somewhere and have some fun."

The girls piped up, all smiling. "We know of a great restaurant we could go to." they walked throughout the mall, finding Peppy talking on the phone. He got up and followed them out as they all got into different cars. The girls in their own, the band members and Peppy got into Falco's.

Wolf grinned as he saw Peppy and the others walk towards the store. He turned to Panther,"Hopefully they can bring some more people in, ever since we found out about Leon, less people have came in."

The group walked into the restaurant. Slippy cheered as the others sighed. The girls grinned.

Falco sighed,"The Kid's Zone, really? Why do we keep coming here?" Fox chuckled, smiling at Krystal.

"I'unno, but I'm starting to like this."

Falco, Fox, Slippy, Kane and Peppy sat on one side of the table. The girls sat on the other. Wolf walked over to them. "How can I help you guys?" Peppy's eyes widened.

"Wolf? That you? I haven't seen you since you were a pup!" the group exchanged glances before looking at Wolf. "How long ago was that?" Peppy was around forty while Wolf was in his twenties.

"Yep, Pep. I run the place, but since our five main helpers are eating here instead of working. . . Y'know. Why are you guys here, anyway?" the guys looked at the girls.

"Discounts, Wolf, discounts." they smiled at him. Falco chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I forgot." Wolf sighed,"here's your menu's. We have a toddler seat and some kid menu's if your friend there wants one." he gestured at Slippy.

"Oh come on, not cool, dude." Slippy pouted at him. After they ordered their food and started talking about everything that had happened over the past few days.

Panther walked out towards them, holding a tray of food in each hand, he balanced them and slowly walked over. Wolf followed suit, holding a tray of drinks and another tray of food.

They layed them upon the table, Wolf walked back towards the kitchen but Panther decided to stay. He was looking at Krystal. "Panther is delighted to be in your presence, Krystal." he gave a small bow.

"You're like, five years older then her. Back off," Fox glared at him.

Panther purred at her again,"Would you possibly like to-"

"I've told you no over and over," Krystal rolled her eyes at the feline.

"Panther. Get your tail back into the kitchen, stop bothering guests. You do this everytime a girl walks in for Lylat's sake," Wolf glared at him, standing out of the door to the kitchen.

Everyone sat there for a minute before getting back into a conversation.

"So, yeah. I heard the after-parties are crazy," Peppy looked down at his watch. Five Thirty already.

"They are, Falco." Peppy grinned at the avian.

Miyu looked over at Kane who slowly ate his food. He wasn't the same after the incident, keeping quiet around everyone except for Fox and Falco. Fay looked at Miyu then back at Kane. Fara and Katt were still trying to get to Falco, but they got cut off everytime. Fara grinned, she'd make her move after the concert.

Fox watched Krystal for a second before poking her in the arm. She looked up at him, a noodle hanging out of her mouth. "Krys, would you like to go somewhere with me after the concert? Or the next day, possibly?" They had a few days until school started up again, giving him time to get closer.

She nodded her head. Falco nudged his friend in the arm. "We gotta go, ladies. Concert's in about an hour, we need to get a move on. Plus, we'd like to get some practice in before." They nodded at them, still eating their food. Slippy got up and left, followed by Peppy and Falco. Fox and Kane left as well, leaving credits on the table for the group to pay for their food.

Wolf waved them goodbye, walking out towards the girls. They were the only ones left,"Hey, we're going to be closing up early tonight. Concert and all, but i'll be leaving at Six Thirty, so try to be finished up by then, alright?" they nodded at him. He walked back towards the kitchen.

"Stay away from them Panther, we don't need another Leon around here." Panther growled before getting back to washing the dishes.

The girls left the restaurant at Six Twenty, heading towards their car and driving towards the concert.

The guys set up their equipment on stage at Six Fourty, already warmed up. Falco sighed, running his fingers down his bass. Kane looked at Fox, who looked terrified. It was everyone's first time being in front of so many people. Slippy lifted his drum sticks.

The other band was positioned near them, only a couple feet away. A feline was on bass, an ape was on drums, a wolf was on guitar and their lead singer was a female ferret. They grinned at the others.

"Everyone alright and ready?" Peppy whispered nearby. They gave him a quick nod. "Alright, atleast a thousand people are out there." the four looked like they were going to drop. "People got pretty excited when they heard of James McCloud's son being out here tonight." Peppy smiled at them before going into the darkness of the stage.

Fox gulped,'Everyone's counting on me,' he cleared his throat. The curtain was rising. The lights glared out onto them, causing everyone on stage to be blinded for a couple of seconds.

The announcer walked out, telling them the rules and making sure everyone knew what to do. He would tell them what song to play, and then the two bands would take turns. Whichever got the loudest cheer would win.

"Let's Rock'n'Roll," Fox's voice rang out, getting the crowd to cheer. Falco glared at the other bassist who just made rude gestures at him, they readied themselves.

"Good luck," the other band's singer winked at Fox. He shivered slightly. Kane looked over at the wolf. The wolf was looking at him.

"Poke your eye out? I would to if I had to look at you everytime in the mirror," Kane glared with his lone eye.

Slippy and the ape glared at each other. "Get back in your pond, froggie." Slippy rolled his eyes.

"The Final Requiem will go first, then Star Fox." the announcer gestured at each band as he said their names.

"Trust your instincts, Fox." Fox looked down at the Wolf grinning at him. "Your father told me that one," Fox grinned back. He could do this, _they_ could do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Get Ready For The Smack Down.

Requiem finished playing, the crowd cheered. Not all, more then half at least. The band bowed before turning their attention towards Star Fox. Fox put both hands around the mic, nodding at the others. Slippy set the beat, and they began.

The group finished their song, grinning at each other. They knew they had won. The crowd's cheer deafened out everyone around. Their friends had been on the front row, cheering and waving at them. They waved back, as all except for a few weren't there.

Kane walked off the stage and headed out back, his guitar was strapped onto his back. He sighed, leaning against the wall. Plugging his headphones into his ears and turned his iPod on. Falco, Fox and Slippy were talking with their friends and some strangers on backstage. Kane was looking for Miyu, he didn't see her at the front row.

She felt her lips press against the guitarist of the other band. They had snuck away once Star Fox had gotten done playing. Miyu smiled at him and pulled away. "I should probably go," she handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. He grabbed her by the arm, smiling gently.

"Stay for another couple of minutes?" he pulled her in to kiss again.

Falco was walking with Kane, yawning as he stretched his wings. They walked towards the outskirts of the area, until they both saw who they were looking for. Miyu was pressed against the other guitarist. Falco looked over at Kane, his lone-eye widened. He turned around walking away. Falco followed in suit, glaring at her. "C'mon dude, lets get you home."

Fox, Slippy and Peppy sat in the back of the car. Waiting for the two to get back. Kane pulled the door open, sitting down. His headphones were blaring, silencing out anyone who tried to talk to him. Falco sat down in the driver's seat, sighing and looking at them. "Everyone ready?" they nodded. He barely pressed his foot upon the pedal, going at the speed limit.

Fara had lost to Katt in the contest, but Katt lost as well. Falco had turned her down, but gave her a last goodbye kiss. Telling her that he wasn't interested in a full-out relationship at the time. This happened after he and Kane had gotten back. The two had finally apologized to each other.

Krystal had a date with Fox for the next day, having Miyu and her new 'friend' go along with them. Fox hadn't said anything, hoping that it was Kane. From Kane's look, Fox was having doubts. Slippy had his own date with another frog, causing him to never shut up.

Falco shouted at Slippy, causing the toad to quiet down. They pulled out of their parking spot, heading towards the exit until they were stopped by a group of fans. "You're kidding me," he rolled down the windows,"can I help you guys?" they all gestured at them with their pens and papers.

The band members got out and began signing autographs, even Kane, causing him to forget about the mess that happened for a short time. One of the strangers, a brown ferret that stood taller than him gestured at his hair and bandanna. "Hey, was wondering, is that just for looks or did something happen?" he bit his lip, embarassed to answer.

"Yeah, got jumped by some freak. It's fine now though, just can't see out of the eye."

The ferret nodded,"Sorry that happened to you," the vulpine let out a breath of relief, glad to know that the public wasn't gonna be a jerk about it. He signed the ferret's piece of paper and everyone elses that came up to him. Once they were done, which took them around twenty minutes, they got back into the car.

They pulled out onto the main road, heading towards their home. The group was quiet, until Falco decided to turn on the radio. _What Is Love - by Haddaway_ came on. Kane sighed, turning off his iPod and pulling the headphones out of his ears. "Wanna stop and get something to eat?" their stomach's growled in unison as Falco pulled into the parking lot of the burger joint they had gone to.

The group walked in, getting in line. It was partially empty, their group, some adults and a couple of kids. Kane looked around, seeing Miyu and her friend in a booth talking and eating. He sighed, opening his mouth to suggest going somewhere else, but they had gotten to the front of the line. They began ordering their food, until it came to Kane.

"Just a drink," he looked away from their eyes. Falco shrugged, handing the man the credits and got their food. They looked for a seat, until Peppy spotted Miyu. He and Slippy were walking towards them. Falco, Fox and Kane stood in the same place.

"Kane, you're not going on a double date with me tomorrow, right?" Kane shook his head. Fox sighed, speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Great, plus, I think that's the guy from the other band." Falco put his arms around the two.

"C'mon, lets get this over with." the three walked towards the others. Miyu caught Kane's eye and looked away. The wolf got up, grinning at the black vulpine.

"Hey, look, it's the confused fox." Kane glared at the wolf. "What? Can't talk? Too busy having your mouth around-" Falco stepped up to the wolf, rearing his fist back and punched him in his left eye. The wolf fell to the floor with a thump.

"Sorry, what was that?" the wolf groaned. "What? Can't talk?" Falco punched him in the eye again. Miyu pulled Falco off of the wolf.

"What's your problem?" Fox, Slippy and Peppy stood away from the others. Watching quietly.

"My problem? What's yours! If it wasn't for you, Kane would be able to see out of both eyes!" the two glared at each other. Kane looked down at the floor, keeping quiet, he walked towards the others.

"Shut up." she said quietly, helping the wolf up. The wolf spat into Kane's direction.

"C'mon, can't fight your own fights? No wonder you got messed up by that lizard, you're weak." Kane stopped and shook with anger. Angry at him, at the lizard, at Miyu, at everyone. He turned around and walked up to the wolf. The wolf swung his arm out at him, Falco jumped back to avoid it. Miyu was knocked down, not seeing it come at her.

Kane ducked down, bringing his arm up in an uppercut. The wolf fell down again, not moving. Falco walked over to him, taking Kane by the arms and headed for the exit. The worker's and other civilians were watching them, not trying to stop the conflict.

Miyu looked up at them,"I-I. . ." Fox sighed, pulling her to her feet.

"It's alright, Miyu. It wasn't your fault," Falco stopped and turned around.

"Not her fault? Yes, it is. It's her fault that this happened in the first place," Falco glared at them. Kane walked outside, his headphones in his ears and iPod on.

"No, it isn't, Falco. You can't blame her for liking someone else," Fox crossed his arms, watching his friend.

"She could have at least tried to stop the jerk, you know Kane's been down ever since it happened. But she just stood there, letting him keep on. She even got with him after he baited him on the stage. Some kind of friend she is." Falco frowned at them.

Fox opened his mouth but stopped, he knew Falco spoke the truth. Slippy and Peppy walked outside, followed by Falco. Fox looked over at Miyu,"I'm sorry," he looked down at the wolf on the ground then followed them. Miyu sighed, leaning against the wall. She helped up the wolf before leaving, letting him call his friends.

Falco and Kane sat in the car, leaning back in their chairs. The other three piled into the back.

"Listen, Kane. There's more chicks out there, y'know, bro." Kane nodded, but he shut his eye. Just wanting to leave it all behind. Falco looked over at him, turning on the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed for their home.

Miyu sat in the parking lot, waiting for her friends to drop by. She'd have to tell them what happened, she started to feel shame wash over her. The car pulled in front of her, she opened the door and got in.

Once the guys got home, Slippy called his dad and got permission to hang out for the night. Kane walked into his guestroom and locked the door, crawling into bed he looked at the wall, ripping the bandanna off of his face and moving the hair away. He got up and walked to the bathroom.

He looked at the disfigured side of his face. He didn't look too bad, just a bit gruff. The large chunk of his cheek was gone and fur had barely grown back. His left eye was gone, a large scar over it.

He stifled a cry, slamming his fists down. "Is that why she refuses me? Why she left for someone else? Because of this?" he ran his hand over the side of his face. Falco knocked on the door.

"You there, bud? C'mon, open up. We need to talk." Kane let a tear drop onto the counter. Falco and Fox were his closest friends, more parents then his ever were. He was glad to have them there. He walked to the door, opening it. Falco walked in, sitting down on his bed. "How're you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine." the band were the only ones that didn't mind his face, he wasn't brave enough to show the world.

Fox walked into the room, sitting down beside him, shutting the door as he walked in. The three layed on their backs as they looked up at the ceiling. Fox sighed,"Krystal called, canceling the date. Apparently," he flashed the two a smile,"you guys messed up Miyu's date."

Kane choked on nothing, wanting to flip around and bury his face into a pillow. Falco patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." Fox cleared his throat.

"She also said that they weren't going to be hanging around us anymore, the whole group of them, calling us a lot of. . . cruel things." Fox shrugged his arms, he didn't care anymore.

"On the bright side, we won the Battle of the Bands. Even if it was only two bands, since the other had to drop out." Kane smiled weakly at them.

"Yeah, we'll leave this place behind, finally. We'll go make an album, go on tour, meet a bunch of girls and get famous." Falco closed his eyes. "I'm so excited, even if we feel like crap."

The other two did the same thing. They didn't say anything for awhile, just enjoying each others presence. "Do you guys think we were a bit hard on her?" Fox opened his eyes, he said uncertainly.

"No, she had it coming." Falco rolled his eyes,"that guy was a crappy guitarist anyway."

Kane started laughing, letting it build up. "It's ironic, met her at that same place and then it ended there." Falco began to chuckle, Fox remained silent. His face was expressionless.

"Good night, guys."

"G'night."

"Night, bro."

Miyu layed in her bedroom at the house she shared with the others. She could hear them shouting and talking to each other about Fox, Falco and Kane. She shut her eyes, wondering what they were up to. Wishing she didn't go with that wolf.

Krystal glared at her phone. "He won't pick up."

Katt rolled her eyes,"Neither will Falco," Fara was the only one who wasn't angry at them, she had known Falco, Fox and Kane her whole life. She was the reason Kane had even met the two.

Miyu dialed the number, hoping Kane would pick up. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. She silently sobbed to herself and turned onto her side, falling asleep.

Falco, Fox and Kane had woken up early that day. After cleaning up and changing, they went into town. Going to the concert area to speak with their sponsor. They stopped in the clearing, looking around. "You sure he told you to come here, Fox?" Falco looked at his friend.

"Yep, he said to hurry too."

Kane grunted,"Why did he only want us three? Slippy should be here, too." Fox and Falco shrugged. The three got out of the car, walking towards the stage, Kane messed with his hair, covering the bandanna on his face. Three other shadows walked out. The ape, wolf and feline from the other band greeted them. The wolf's face was bruised, his eye was covered up.

Falco, Fox and Kane both raised their fists, getting ready for whatever was to come next. The other three glared at them. "Jumped our member, eh? Really low, more so for a McCloud."

"We didn't jump him for one, besides, what would you know of the McClouds?" Fox taunted him on. The ape didn't respond. The two groups edged closer to each other until they were in arm's length. The feline swung at Falco.

Falco ducked, kicking his leg out and sweeping in front of him. The feline fell down and Falco got on top of him. Rearing a fist back and punching into his face. He reared back his other fist, connecting with his jaw. The feline couldn't get the avian off of him, being pinned down. Falco barraged the feline with his fists until he stopped moving.

The ape leapt at Fox, forcing him down. The two tumbled down the stairs, punching and blocking each other. Fox punched the ape in the stomach, only to recieve a punch to his nose. Fox stumbled back, the large ape reared back his fist. The punch came at the vulpine, he side-stepped and put his hands together. He swung up into the ape's face, knocking him down. Fox got on top of him, punching the ape over and over.

The wolf edged towards Kane, kicking at his knee. Kane pulled his leg up, when the wolf's foot shot under, Kane stomped down, breaking the ankle. He grabbed the wolf by the throat and kept him standing. He punched him in the left eye twice, the wolf punched Kane in the stomach, causing him to let go of the wolf. The wolf tried to get back up, but found his ankle under Kane's foot still. The wolf looked up at Kane, who glared at him with his lone eye.

"W-wait! I'm at a disadvantage, I only have one eye!" the wolf tried to take it back, but Kane wasn't listening. He lifted his other foot, stomping on the wolf's head. The wolf's head jerked back and hit the wooden platform of the stage. The three walked towards each other, high fiving, they got back into their car and drove off. Leaving the three band members there.

Miyu woke up late, walking into the living room of her home. "What's going on?" she rubbed her eyes. Katt was in the kitchen, making them breakfast, while Fara and Krystal started talking to her, the T.V. was flipped onto the News.

"Well, apparently, your boyfriend started a fight with Star Fox. Their band got into it, and tried to jump them at the concert area." Krystal looked at her, fiddling with the remote.

"He's not my boyfriend, though," Miyu said, she was ignored by the two vulpines.

"I wouldn't say 'jumped', exactly," Fara said. "they just walked up to them and tried to start it." Miyu looked at the two as they began arguing.

"Wait, who jumped who?"

"No one jumped anyone."

"The Last Requiem or whatever their name was, tried to start a fight with Star Fox. They lost though," Miyu blinked. She walked back to her room and got her cellphone. She dialed in Kane's number.

Kane yawned, picking up his phone. He was sitting in Falco's car as they talked with the News Reporter about their band and the fight. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kane. . ." he could tell it was Miyu. He face-palmed.

"H-hey, Miyu."

"Could we talk somewhere?"

"Sure, I guess." he looked at the time.

"How about the burger joint?"

'Why? Every time, people. It's not even that great. . . Okay, the food is fantastic for a burger joint, but c'mon. It's unhealthy.' He coughed into his hand, putting the phone back to his ear. "Alright."

Falco hopped into the car through the window, stomping down on the pedal. Fox sighed. "Again?"

"Kane's going to talk with Miyu, he needed a ride, and he needs to get there quickly."

"Actually, I have plenty of time."

"No you don't," Falco glared at him before turning back to the road.

They pulled into the burger joint. Kane got out of the car,"Be back in a couple of minutes," his friends nodded at him, turning on the radio.

He walked into the restaurant, it was almost empty. Save for the workers and a lynx sitting in the corner. She waved him over.

"Look, I wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't think that you'd mind, since we only went on one date." Kane sat down beside her. He gestured at his hair and bandanna.

"I'd like to make it more then one date," she looked up at him.

"Really? After all of this?"

"Yeah, relationships have ups and downs, Miyu. I was just exhausted and didn't wanna deal with it last night." she smiled and leaned over the table, giving him a hug. He hugged her back, not wanting to lose her again. "Ahem. The guys are waiting in the car, wanna come hang out at our place?" he gave her a slight smile.

"Alright. As long as Falco doesn't kill me," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ahh, don't worry. He let out his rage on those guys at the concert." they walked out of the restaurant with Miyu, hand in hand.

Fox and Falco looked at the two. Falco sighed. Fox grinned,"You owe me five credits, Falco."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Down To Business

( Hello. Kane here, just wanting to say thank you to one of the reviewers who got me to write this chapter. I was focusing upon the relationships of the band members, mostly Kane and Miyu, having the drama and everything instead of actually focusing upon why I made this. Which was to show these guys rocking out on stage, but since I'm a horrible, horrible song writer, I ended up skipping the scenes of them actually playing. So I used the lyrics for Issues by Escape The Fate, having the team do a cover, basically. I advise you to go check out their stuff, since they're an extremely good band. If you like their work, then go buy it upon iTunes or find their albums in a store near you, but back to the story. Enjoy, and review. )

Slippy banged his drum sticks together, setting the beat for them. The crowd cheered, waiting for the song to begin. Falco strummed his hands down the strings, beginning with a small solo. Kane entered in, joining Falco as the two guitars roared the crowd to life.

Slippy banged his drum sticks together, before slamming down onto the drums. Joining in. Fox sang into the mic, starting off and shutting his eyes, feeling the sensation run through his body.

( Issues - Escape The Fate, I don't own this song. Just having the band do a cover, basically. )

_This is the death of me, I feel it constantly._

_Just like an enemy, that wants to see me bleed._

_So I try to be silent all my words they explode like hand grenades,_

_I gotta stay calm before I let this time bomb blow up in my face._

Slippy slammed his drum sticks down, head banging to the music. Quite a sight to see the toad.

Falco joined in, kneeling down at the edge of the stage. Fox leaned forward, holding his mic out so the crowd could sing into it.

_These issues! Pin me to the floor,_

_These issues! Are my overlord,_

_I feel so dominated,_ Fox quickly pulled the mic up to him. Kane shouted into his own mic on the word Issues.

_These issues, they choke me like a noose,_

_These issues, they choke me like a noose._

_The hounds have helped me cry,_

_That's how they give to me,_

_Inject my head with lies, the pain's astonishing,_

_Like a brick or a stone, slowly crushing my bones, sending me to my grave,_

_And if such a fate this life that I am going insane._

Fox held the mic back out to the crowd as they began to sing the chorus again. Falco felt as if his fingers were dancing over the chords on the bass, he was in heaven. Falco ran his fingers down the bass again, picking at them for special sounds, until he heard it. _Rrnnnng._

They kept playing. Falco looked down at his bass, trying to keep going. One of his strings had broken on stage. He gulped, looking over at Fox. Fox met his eyes before looking back at the crowd. He kept going, they were on the second chorus.

_These issues pin me to the floor,_

_These issues are my overlord,_

_I feel so dominated._

_These issues, they choke my like a noose,_

_Issues! They choke me like a noose,_

_Issues! They choke me like a noose,_

_Issues!_

_Issues! They choke me like a noose._

Kane walked to the edge of the stage, kneeling down as he went into his solo. Lifting his guitar up until he faced the heavens. His back got closer and closer to the ground until it touched completely. He bit his lower lip, his eyes shut in concentration. Slippy struck the drums, causing him to snap his eyes open. He got up and walked back to his spot, still playing.

The song was nearing its end.

_They choke me like a noose!_ The song ended as Slippy hit the drums once more. The crowd cheered at the group as they waved goodbye, walking off stage. Falco sighed, looking at his bass. "That was my last spare. Looks like a trip back to the Guitar Center, is coming up." Fox looked over at him, chuckling.

"Yeah. Better take Slips with you and go looking for some drum sticks, his are almost broken." Slippy just gave them a wide smile with his hands on his hips.

"What can I say?" the group chuckled as their sponsor walked over to them. He was a large bloodhound.

"Good show tonight, boys." Pepper gave them a thumbs up. "I've talked with your band manager," who was Peppy, by the way,"and he, with some sweet talking, said it'd be alright for you guys to make an album." the four high fived each other, turning back to the canine.

"But, let me add this, if you try to make an album, then that means constant work and you'll have to drop out of school for a couple of years." the group exchanged looks, fidgeting with their instruments.

"Pepper, this is our dream. We wanted to be pilots like our fathers but, this is a once in the life time opportunity. . ." Fox said uncertainly, looking at his fellow members. Falco nodded in agreement.

"My dad's a scientist, actually." Slippy nodded. Kane shrugged his arms.

"I'm up for anything you guys decide. Fox is the leader though, so whatever he chooses, then I'm fine with." the four of them looked at Fox.

"Well, Fox?" Pepper held out his hand, expecting a quick answer from the vulpine.

"Falco? Slippy? What do you guys want?"

"I'm fine with anything, Fox. You'll lead us straight and true." Slippy spoke in his high pitched tone.

"I'm up for being a kick-ass Rock Legend," Falco said with a smirk.

"Alright, Pepper," Fox shook the hound's hand. "you got yourself a deal." They swear that somewhere in the distance, a loud guitar struck out into a rift.

"Mmk. I'll go talk with your manager, plus, good decision, boys. You won't regret this." the hound nodded at them, walking off the backstage. The four looked at each other before high fiving again.

"Alright, we're going to need to start writing up some songs, you guys."

"True that, Slips. But first, we need some new equipment. Better drums, guitar, bass and mic."

"We're supplied with a mic though, Falco." Fox blinked at him.

"Not at home, when we're practicing. We won't always be in the studio, Foxie." Fox shrugged. Falco walked off stage, heading towards his car. He layed his guitar case in the back of the car. Kane layed his beside it, sitting in the passenger seat. Fox and Slippy got into the back.

"To Guitar Center, I take it?"

"Yep." they looked at the car's clock. It was Ten Fifty, the store closed around midnight. Slippy and Kane both opened their phones. Slippy to call his dad, and Kane to call Peppy. Falco floored the pedal, going by multiple people. They pulled into the mall parking lot quickly. Rushing towards the entrance.

They walked into Guitar Center, looking at the amazing items around them. "Five hundred credits each, guys." Fox handed them the credits.

The three of them looked at Fox,"Dude. We get payed too," Fox rolled his eyes, pocketing them. The four of them laughed together, walking throughout the store.

"Dude, new Cd's out." Kane handed Falco the CD of one of their favorite bands. The four walked through the isles, looking for certain items. Falco and Kane were looking for their items. Falco found what he called 'The Baby Jesus of All Basses'. He picked up the dark blue, Fender bass. He looked at it, smiling, holding it by the neck he went to go pay.

Slippy found some new drum sticks, even a great set of drums. He found one of the customers, gesturing at the item. "Sir, you know that's pretty expensive, right?"

Slippy rolled his eyes. "No, I can't read. Please, tell me more," the worker glared at him before walking with him to the cashier.

Fox didn't really have much to look for, his mic back at their home was great and they'd get one in the studio anyway. He walked up to the counter, Kane beside him holding a large black and white guitar. Falco walked up to them. "Already payed for it. We're all set, what about you guys?" they nodded.

Slippy twirled the drum sticks in his hand, black and red tape were stuck upon them. They walked towards their car. "So, any ideas for any new songs while we were in there?"

Kane shrugged, looking over at the avian. The avian shrugged as well, looking over at Fox. Fox sighed,"I suppose we're all out, but I'll bite. Do you have any ideas, Slip?" Slippy grinned at them.

"I'm glad you asked, actually! I have multiple, if not a cluster of ideas!" Slippy shut his eyes, going on about walking across streets and dodging cars. The others toned him out, talking to each other.

"Alright, so what's so great about that bass, Falco? You keep going on and on." Fox looked at his friend skeptically.

"This, my dear Foxie Brown, is a Fender. It is simply amazing." Falco grinned, his eyes shut. Fox looked over at Kane who simply mouthed a No to him.

They made it to the car, Falco and Slippy both talking about Fenders and Songs. They put their equipment into the back of the car, putting the drum set into the back seat. They all sat uncomfortably, all except for the driver. Falco looked over at them, grinning. "Everyone alright?"

"Just shut up and drive," Fox was half standing half sitting up, holding himself up barely.

They got home, putting their stuff in the living room. The clock dinged, it was one in the morning. The guys sat on the couch, letting out sighs of relief. "Lets get rocking," Fox grinned at them. They all nodded, getting up.

Fox went into the kitchen, coming back with four glasses full of some weird liquid. "Alright, brain juice. It works wonders for the mind and soul. I saw this on T.V. once." he handed each of them a glass. They all downed it in a couple of seconds.

They sat there for a second. "Well, time to get working on a song, right?" Fox nodded at them. They looked for pens and paper, as they found their items and walked back, several examples for songs went through his mind.

The four sat down on the couch. Slippy coughed. "No, Slippy. We aren't using your ideas, so we can get fired." Falco glared at him.

"I totally wasn't thinking that."

"How about. . . " Fox cleared his throat, getting ready to sing a couple of bars.

_I'm walking down a road, a road only I know,_

_This road, this road, my life untold._ Fox held out the word untold for several seconds.

_Please, please, dearest next to me,_

_Don't leave, don't leave._ Fox shut his eyes, holding out the last _leave_. Talking barely above a whisper on the last line.

The others opened their eyes, getting their equipment. Falco and Kane ran their fingers down their instruments, trying to set the gentle tone to go with the lyrics. Slippy gave a small drum roll, stopping to hit his drums a few times before going again with the deathly quiet drum roll.

Fox raised his voice, the instruments went up in tone to match their singer's.

_Why'd you go, oh why,_

_I miss you, I really miss you._

_You left without a second glance,_

_Give me my second chance. _His voice raised, the guitar and bass roared together once more. Slippy banged upon the drums, a loud _Tha-Dum _went out.

_If you could lend a hand for just a second,_

_That's all it'd take, please hear me beckon._

_My fate, my fate, end this final temptation,_

Kane pulled out, letting Falco and Slippy do a duet together. Falco ran his fingers up and down the bass, his hand strumming along, making the song flow. Slippy quit his drum roll, giving multiple hits every few seconds.

_Please, please! Don't make me decease,_

_This cruel, cruel world, it only ever takes,_

_I barely breathe_, Fox clutched his shirt, right over his heart, as if he was dying. The others grinned at each other, getting into the song more and more.

_Please, please! My lonely Creed,_

_This cruel, cruel world, it only ever takes,_

_I love you dear, but I walk alone._

_A road, a road only I know._

The group stopped, looking at each other.

"Uhh, did someone write that down?" Fox face-palmed to himself.

Falco sighed, looking at the others. "Lets go again, maybe it'll come back to us?"

Peppy listened to the group from his room. He smiled before turning onto his side. "They might surpass our old group, James." Peppy closed his eyes, listening to the band try again.

"Here, I'll write it down this time. How'd it go?" Fox looked at their blank expressions. "Oh c'mon guys, we need this down."

"I think it was like," Falco prepared himself to sing.

_Do doo do, duhh duh doo._

_Daaa-duuuh-dummm,_

_Baaaah-booo-do-da-do._

Falco opened his eyes looking at the others. "What?"

( Yes, these lyrics were written by me, the ones at the bottom of the page. If you decided to not read what I wrote up top, Issues by Escape the Fate is the song they played. The ones down here were written by me as I listened to Lonely Day, by SoaD. Thanks for reading. )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: First Filler, Yet Not A Filler.

Falco ran his hand down the guitar, playing another chord, writing it down upon the paper. He could hear it play inside his head, since he had been playing an eletric bass for much of his life. Slippy tapped his drum sticks onto the seat subconsciously. Fox sat in the corner, testing the pitch of his voice, going up and down upon the tone. Kane looked out the window, sitting beside Falco.

Peppy was sitting beside Pepper, talking about the possibility of a tour. Fox sighed. 'A tour? We haven't even gotten an album out, yet.' he pulled out his notepad, quickly jotting down several possible song lyrics.

They were on a bus heading towards Corneria City, a twenty four hour drive. Slippy spoke up, ruining everyone's train of thought. "How much longer?"

Pepper chuckled, looking over his shoulder at him. "We started an hour ago, we have a long time 'till we get there, Slippy." the frog sighed, going back to tapping the drum sticks.

Another ten minutes went by, until Falco decided to open his beak. "I have some song lyrics, Fox."

"Oh yeah? What are they?" the vulpine sat up, looking at the avian. Falco sat there for a second.

"I forgot." they all let out a sigh, slouching even farther into their seats. "This is impossible. How did everyone else make such ground breaking songs? It's as if they all were on. . . I think I know the solution." Peppy looked over at him.

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to suggest." Falco raised a feather.

"I do. The answer is still no."

"I was going to say we could watch a movie on it."

"No you weren't." Falco grumbled quietly.

"How much longer?" Slippy piped up. Again. Everyone aboard the bus, which was only the band, Peppy, Pepper and the poor driver, glared at him. "I didn't wanna know anyway."

Kane leaned forward, his head resting against the seat in front of him. "Fox, anything come to mind for another song?"

"I think I remembered some of the lyrics from last night, but other then that, no."

The group groaned. Pepper smiled and turned around in his seat. "You'll have another year," another groan," to work on this. So don't rush, just try to think and take it slow." Peppy nodded.

"I agree with Pepper, you'll have plenty of time to make songs."

Falco rubbed his forehead. "Alright, alright." he got up and out of his seat, laying down in the one beside it. He shut his eyes, but they snapped open everytime the bus bumped. "This is impossible."

Kane pulled out his guitar, strumming it quietly. It was electric, but he just wanted to feel the strings against his paws. He smiled down at it, it was their legacy. Most would see them as normal teenagers, going for the gold. Other muscisians saw them as people setting their legacy. Wanting to be known for everything they've done.

Fox bit into his pencil, his mind frantically searching for anything he could use. "This would be a lot easier if we had groupies." they all looked at Fox. "Y'know, people that go around with us and stuff. They could give suggestions and everything."

Falco sat up, leaning against the window. "While we're on this topic, we also need to start setting up posters. That way we won't crash and burn once this gets out." Slippy looked over at him.

"I set some up back in our hometown. I saw some people taking em down, though."

Falco flexed,"Probably to keep looking at that good lookin' bird on the front." the others rolled their eyes at him.

"When I was in a band," Peppy spoke up, causing the teens to look at him. "we'd listen to other bands to give us inspiration."

The others exchanged glances. Falco looked over at Kane. "Kane, let me see your iPod, real quick?"

"What makes you think I have one on me?"

"You always have that thing plugged into your ears, hand it over, bro."

"Fine, whatever. Just don't break it." he tossed the bird his iPod. Falco caught it gracefully, already out of his seat.

"Whatever, you have the cord for it, right?" Kane nodded, tossing him the cord. Falco plugged it into the bus's radio. He flipped through the songs before coming upon _Kansas - Carry On My Wayward Son._

The group listened to the music. "This is an amazing song," Falco pointed out,"great lyrics and fantastic instrument play." Fox and Slippy nodded.

"Any ideas yet, Fox?"

"Yep, I'm jotting down some lyrics as we speak," he finished a line with a flourish. "Done. I think we're ready for our first song. We can get working on the actual musical part when we get to our hotel." the others nodded at him.

"Alright, wake me when we get there. Gonna take a short nap." Falco leaned back, crossing his arms.

Slippy looked over at them, resting in his seat. "Peppy?"

"Yeah, Slippy?"

"Is being a Rock Star all that it's said to be?"

"It's hard work, Slippy. Most people think it's easy, but it really gets stressful. You'll see when you go on tour, or right now for example. I'm sure Fox isn't have a walk through the park."

"You can say that again. This is, and I quote Falco, impossible." Fox rubbed the side of his face, scratching at his cheek. He got out of his seat, walking towards the front of the bus. He changed the music on the iPod.

"Kane?"

"Yo?"

"Do you have any movies on here?"

"Yeah, totally. I have Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny on there," Kane sat up, looking over the seat. "Why?"

"You remember from that movie, where they look for the music playing item, right? The Pick of Destiny, considering it's named after it."

"Mhm. Why?" Kane yawned, stretching his arms. 'Who knew you got worn out from sitting on a bus?'

WARNING: From this point on, it is a parody chapter that I wrote during the middle of the night, on coca-cola. If you don't want to read this, then I suggest you skip to the end and read that, instead. Why did I write this down here? Because, this is where it turns into a filler chapter. It will cut off again, so go ahead and read the rest of look for the next Warning.

"What if we looked for it and became amazing muscisians from the movie?" Fox grinned at him.

"That sounds like something Falco would say, Fox. Are you alright?"

"Totally. Bus driving person?"

"Yeah?"

"Head towards the nearest Guitar Center, we have a pick to look for."

The group cheered. The bus stopped in front of the store. Falco and Fox piled out of it. "At God Speed, Spiderman." the bus driver drove off, saluting them. Falco shook his head.

"Well, Fables. Looks like we have a pick to find." Fox nodded at his companion.

"That we do. . . Kaclo? I can't think of anything for you that goes with Kage." Fox admitted, looking down.

"That's alright, just call me," Falco put on sun-glasses. "Falco." .

"Uhm, alright. . . I guess." the two walked into the store. "Shouldn't I be wearing the glasses? My dad IS James McCloud, the guy who always wore them."

"How do you know my dad didn't wear sun-glasses?" Falco crossed his arms, looking at him.

"How do you know you even had a dad?"

"Because."

"That's what I thought." Fox walked away from him, heading towards the cashier.

"How can I help you guys?" a tall ferret looked at them. The two looked at his name tag.

"We're looking for the Pick of Destiny, Mr. Hobby Lobby Bobby Robby." Hobby Lobby Bobby Robby looked at them, then down at the contents of his box, then back at the viewer, then back at them. Sadly, they were aware of the box. But if they used lady scented persuasion, they could get the pick.

Fox and Falco looked down, then back up. Where were they? They were in Hobby Lobby with Hobby Lobby Bobby Robby. Falco looked down, what was in his hand? He looked back at Fox. Fox had the pick. It was a small green pick with two horns upon it.

Now look again, it was made of diamonds. Everything was possible when they asked Hobby Lobby Bobby Robby. I'm on crack.

Warning: You are now leaving a filler chapter. Good day.

Kane shook his head, looking around. 'Must've dozed off for a bit.' He could hear Falco snoring, as well as Slippy. 'Why do we all snore? Weird.' he sat up. Outside of the windows were darkness, he could barely even see as it was.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the countryside. Atleast eighteen hours away from our destination. I suggest going back to sleep." the bus driver's voice came from the front of the bus, of course.

"Ahh, alright." Kane layed back down, taking off his jacket and using it as a pillow. "G'night, bro."

The bus driver hesitated, not knowing if he was talking to him. He responded when no one else did. "Good night."

He didn't get a response, for Kane was already fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Dealing With The Devil.

The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. The group sat quietly upon the bus, nearing the hotel. They were eager to go to their rooms and getting down to work. Kane unplugged his iPod from the bus's radio, shoving the tangle of headphones into his pocket.

Falco was the first off the bus, quickly followed by Slippy. Both were eager to see the city, they had never left their hometown before. Pepper and Peppy stepped off the bus, yawning and stretching in the cool air around them. Kane walked off, talking to Fox about their hotel room.

"First thing is first," Falco crossed his arms, not listening to Pepper,"blah blah blah." Falco looked at the others.

"Haabblagh, blargh blah." Fox rolled his eyes.

"Hebrth blagh." Slippy raised his arms and shook them around.

"Can we just go?" Falco's eyes had shut half way, his feathery tail drooped behind him. The group looked over at him but he was already through the hotel's doors. The rest of the band followed in pursuit, Peppy and Pepper trailed behind.

Falco looking for a bathroom, any bathroom. Boy's, Girl's, he didn't care. He hummed a random rift, walking into the public restroom. He stepped over the urinel, unzipping his pants. "And that's when I said,'You gotta be kidding me,'" two canines were talking somewhere in there, Falco rolled his eyes,"so yeah, are you going to the Battle of the  
Bands?" ( Yes I will actually have them play against someone this time. :P )

"Nah, dude. I heard it was going to be lame, everyone else was quitting when they saw who they had to go up against," Falco's eyes widened.

'What band could make others quit?' he finished his business and was washing his hands, listening for more. The two canines walked down the restroom and left. 'What were they even doing in here?' Falco turned on his heel and headed for the exit. He was whipping his hands around, trying to dry them off and still listen in on the two.

Falco pushed open the door, sticking his head and looking around. 'No sight of them. They must've already left, or something.' he shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled towards the main entrance.

Fox was tapping his foot, waiting for his feathered friend. "Where were you, Falco? We were all looking for you," Fox furrowed his brows, giving his buddy a glare.

"Had to take a leak, but forget that, I have great news." Falco was giddy, somewhat like Slippy's usual expression. "There's a Battle of the Bands, but I don't know anything about it so far." the two had walked into the elevator, going up to their room's floor.

Fox shrugged gently, holding onto the rail with one hand as they went up. The two stepped off it, walking towards their room. Fox opened the door using his key. The two were greeted by the others who sat in a circle. Fox and Falco walked over, joining them but sat upon the couch.

"Indeed. The other band is a. . . Boy Band." Fox's and Kane's ears twitched a long with Falco's eye. Slippy cheered.

"I love boy bands!" they turned their heads to look at Slippy. "What?"

"What's the problem, Pepper?" Fox had one ear drooping while the other was perfectly straight up. "It's only a boy band, even if there's nothing wrong with listening to them, they can't exactly Rock out against us."

"Nothing wrong?" Falco rubbed his eyes,"It's a BOY BAND. Like Backstreet Boys, Jonas Brothers and J-J-. . . Ugh."

"Can you even classify the Jonas Brothers as a boy band? Or Beaver boy, considering they don't have five people." Kane pointed out, leaning against the sofa.

"Don't speak that name here," Peppy snapped. Amen. "besides, it won't be that hard to win."

"Peppy, everyone knows that over ninety percent of females listen to boy bands." Falco looked up at him,"Call me a stereotype, but this is what we're going to have to go up against."

"I personally love boy bands, I have every CD made by-" Slippy proudly held them up until Falco smacked them out of his hands.

"Quiet, Slips." Fox took a deep breath,"Alright, when is this even going to take place? We might as well get ready for it," they looked up at Pepper.

"Two days from now."

"You're kidding me? That's too short of a deadline, lets just work on the album." Kane's eye was twitching. "Besides, think of the possibility. If we lose to these guys because we decided to run in headfirst without a song down, we'd probably lose most of our band's respect." Kane motioned with his hands, making it plummet down.

"But we won't lose, there'd be no way-"

"There's a chance. If a bunch of people go to that concert and are already heavily biased towards them, then yes, you will lose."

"I'm pretty sure my self asteem went down," Fox layed onto the couch, looking over at them with a sleepy look. "what song should we use?" he tossed the notepad into the middle of their circle.

Falco leaned against the back of the couch, he started to press against it, causing him to go further into it. "I think we should do that one," Slippy pressed a finger against the bottom of the page,"it looks like the best choice." Kane, Peppy and Pepper leaned forward to see the notepad.

"Alright, lets go to it then." Fox sat up, looking over to the falcon who waved his hands.

"Haaalp, the couch is eating me alive!" Falco had pressed to hard against the couch, wondering what would happen. Fox grabbed his hand, pulling his friend out. "Th-thanks."

Falco rummaged through his equipment, looking at his two guitars. One for metal, the other for regular rock. "Which should we be using?" he looked over at the two vulpines and frog. Fox shrugged at him, he didn't know anything about it.

"Use your old one, lets go for a heavy Metal approach. Then we can switch to regular Rock if it comes down to it."

The band had finished setting up their equipment. Falco and Kane stood beside Slippy, waiting for Fox's signal. Fox gestured at them, giving them a thumbs up with one hand while holding the mic away from his face. "Alright, try to match my tone and words with your own," he looked from Falco, to Kane, to Slippy.

"Alright, Fox." the three nodded their heads.

"Start out with a solo, rift or wanna just dive into the lyrics?" the vulpine rubbed his head, the mic hung from his other paw.

"Falco's gotten too many solo's anyway, just go into the lyrics." Slippy said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Alright, alright." Fox took another deep breath, he shut his eyes and tapped his foot. "Kane, get ready." the multi-colored vulpine nodded. He started off with a simple melody, playing his instrument quietly.

( Nickel Back - Rock star, I don't own the lyrics, song, or band. Check them out if you haven't heard them before. )

_I'm through with standing in line,_

_To the clubs I'll never get in,_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth,_

_And I'm never gonna win,_

_This life hasn't turned out,_

_Quite the way I want it to be._

Falco walked over to Fox, singing into his mic."_Tell me what you want,"_ he stood beside his friend, entering the song as he plucked the string with his index finger. Or feather.

_I want a brand new house, _Slippy started upon the drums, entering on the song.

_On an episode of Cribs,_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in,_

_And a king size tub big enough,_

_For ten plus me._

The band stopped. "Fox, this isn't a metal song." Kane said quietly. "I mean, we don't need to only do metal but a hint would've been nice," he chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry," Fox rubbed the back of his head. "didn't know that you had to have different instruments for it." Falco and Kane got out their different instruments.

"Alright. We're all set." the two nodded at Fox, signaling for him to continue. They continued off of Falco's part.

"_Yeah? So what'cha need?"_

_I'll need a, a credit card that's got no limit,_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it,_

_Gonna join the mile high club,_

_At thirty-seven thousand feet._

_"Been there, done that."_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars,_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard,_

_Somewhere between Cher and,_

_James Dean is fine for me._

_"So, how you gonna do it?"_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame,_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name._

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars,_

_Livin' in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars,_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap,_

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat._

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars,_

_In the VIP with the movie stars,_

_Every good gold digger's,_

_Gonna wind up there,_

_Every Playboy bunny,_

_With her bleach blond hair._

_And well. . ._

_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar,_

_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar._

They strummed their hands down their instruments, Slippy hit his drums quietly, and Fox lowered his voice to a whisper as the song ended.

"Not much emotion put into that, you could've done better." Peppy looked at the band.

"Just not feeling it right now, as if there's something wrong right now." Falco gazed at his bass, he ran his fingers down the neck. Pressing his fingers down upon it as he ran his hand down the bottom part, hitting several strings.

"Yeah. Maybe we just need a break, or something. Go out to eat, catch up with friends." Kane suggested, running a hand over the side of his guitar.

"I need to call my dad, anyway," Slippy said quietly, laying his drum sticks down onto his seat as he headed for the phone.

"You need to practice for the Battle of the Bands coming up," Pepper said sternly. They all froze, looking over at him. "You're not kids anymore, you're adults. Get to work and stop complaining." Pepper walked out of the room. Peppy followed, trying to reason with him to get them a break.

"He's right, guys. Lets get back to work," Fox rubbed his forehead,"switch to your other instruments. Lets go with a metal approach." he suggested. The avian and vulpine picked up their other instruments, plugging them in and put the straps over their shoulders.

"Alright, alright." the rest of the band got in positions. "One, two, three." Slippy talked in a monotone voice, banging his drum sticks together lightly. Pepper walked into the room, slamming the door. Peppy trailed behind, looking guilty.

"How's my favorite band?" Pepper looked at them as the band stopped mid song.

"Uhh, good. Wassup?" Falco blinked at them, looking from Pepper to Peppy.

"Well, I talked with the boy band you're going up against."

"And?" Fox looked at the bloodhound, hoping for the best.

"They said they'd be happy to play against you in an hour." The group didn't say anything, they stood motionless.

"You're kidding me. . . We have only practiced one song and it wasn't even all the way, Pepper! You can't do this to us!" the band agreed, shouting in protest.

"You signed a contract. Upon that contract it said you'd play whenever you were needed to." Pepper grinned in victory.

"We didn't sign anything, old man." Falco pointed at him,"You're making it up now."

"You didn't. Your manager did." Pepper gestured to Peppy, who looked away from them.

"I thought it was the right thing to do, you guys wanted this so badly. . ." Peppy met the eyes of the teens. They all stood there for a minute, none of them speaking to each other.

"We did, sorry Pep. We'll do it. Where are we going to meet them at?" Fox gave in. The other three looked at him like he was crazy.

"The park. There's a stage set up there. I'd say most of the people in the city are already there. It's about a thirty minute drive, so I'd get going," Pepper turned to leave. "and I would do my best, if you don't, your contract is done."

Peppy walked over to them, sitting down. "What song are you going to play?"

"Rockstar, we haven't worked on anything else and it was our only non-metal." Fox looked down at his feet, feeling sick to his stomach. "We won't win to these guys. They have too big of a fanbase."

"Oh c'mon dude, stop being a wuss." Falco got up, shoving his friend. "It's a friggin' boy band. They'll probably throw glitter at us, or something." the group laughed, having their spirits boosted by their avian friend.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously, what if they're any good?" Kane felt the bandanna, sighing about the last band they played against. "What if it happens again?"

"It won't, besides, we stomped 'em." Slippy looked at them.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Slips. Lets just go to the park and murder these guys." Falco flexed his feathered arms.

"Just watch yourself, guys. No mosh pits," Peppy warned.

"Why not?" Kane and Falco shouted out at the same time.

"Because, I can already guarantee that it'll be filled to the brim with girls."

"What's wrong with that?" Slippy inquired, his mind in another place.

"Do you really need to know?" the group had put up their items and were walking down the hall towards the elevator. They put all their stuff inside, going down the elevator. The door DINGED and they walked out. Heading towards the bus waiting outside. They put all their equipment in the lower storage room and got on the bus.

"Welcome back," the bus driver nodded.

"Thanks. To the park, dude. We have to play against a boy band." Falco sighed.

"Are you going to tell everyone that?" he eyed Fox.

"Only if you keep getting embarrassed, bro." Fox nodded at him.

"You guys will lose, have you even heard them play?"

"Uhh, no? Who even listens to boy bands," Falco scoffed, looking out the window.

"A lot of people, actually." Fox pointed out,"Besides, there's nothing wrong with listening to different types of music. We play Rock and Metal, Falco."

"Rock and Metal are different then songs from squeaky boys who haven't hit puberty." Kane agreed with the avian. They kept quiet, driving out of the hotel's parking lot.

"I for one think they're amazing. I have all their Cd's," Slippy nodded.

"Pop one in and let the torture begin." Kane rolled an eye,"Well? Do it. They're so amazing, aren't they?" Kane taunted the frog.

"Alright, I warned you guys." Slippy got up and put in the Cd.

_Whooaahahaha._

_You know you love me,_

_I know you care._

"TURN IT OFF." Falco got out of his seat, rushing towards Slippy. "DO IT." he picked Slippy up, holding him against the glass of the front window.

"Put me down!" Slippy shouted.

_Baby, baby, baby oooohh._

Kane held his ears, laying down in his seat. Fox shut his eyes, holding himself. Peppy sighed,"I don't see the big deal. You're overreacting, Falco."

Falco shook the frog. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU. WHAT IS IT? HUH." Slippy was dangling in front of the bus driver. "You! You love him too!" he pushed Slippy into him.

"Get off of me!" the bus driver tried to drive, but it was getting difficult.

Falco ejected the CD, snapping it in half. "The curse. . . it's over."

"Actually, if we have to go against people like that, I think we're done." Kane said quietly.

"In the words of Tenacious D," Fox cleared his throat. "We'll turn his brain into shit."

"Totally. We're Dio compared to him." Falco stomped on the pedal, pushing his foot on top of the driver's.

"What're you doing?" he looked at him with an angry expression.

"Speeding this ride up, we've got thirty minutes until it's show time." Falco glared at him,"Now drive."

The bus reached the parking lot of the park, still going dangerously fast for a bus. "We need to stop! You're going to go past the-"

"Exactly. We'll keep going on through to the stage. Parking lots are for pansies." Falco pressed down harder on the man's foot, keeping it stuck on the pedal.

"Falco, stop already." Peppy warned him, looking up at the avian. He had held onto the metal bar next to the seat, keeping himself there as they drove.

"Fine, whatever. I didn't wanna get there anyway." the falcon sat back in his seat as the driver parked the bus. The band emptied out of the bus, getting their equipment and walking towards the stage. A couple of kids cheered at them, all wearing dark red shirts. The shirts had the band's symbol, a blue fox with wings.

"See? We already have fans." Fox grinned triumphantly. The grin faded away when they saw the stage. "N-never mind."

The majority of the crowd was a bunch of a girls and boys, all wearing hot pink shirts. A couple of people had been wearing the dark red and black shirts for their band, while some just wore formal clothes. Falco imitated Fox's voice. "See? We already have fans." Fox shot him a glare.

"It's not that bad, I mean. Atleast we'll rock out," Kane tried to cheer them up, but lost hope when Slippy started jumping up and down.

"Good thing I brought my own shirt!" He pulled off his jacket to reveal the pink shirt. Falco face-palmed.

"That's it. We're replacing you with Bill, if we even stay together after this."

Peppy looked at them, frowning and tsk'ing. "Stop acting like this. We went up against a boy band when the older group was still together and won."

"Really, Pep? What song did you guys play?"

Peppy coughed. "That's not important right now. Go up there and win already." the band dragged their feet as they walked towards the stage. They held onto their regular instruments, leaving the metal ones in the bus.

They set up their things behind the gigantic red curtain, plugging their instruments into the amps. The boy band: Liquid Clean, scoffed at them. "You look like you fell in oil," they gestured at Kane's black and purple fur. "Did someone take a leak on you?" the two long golden stripes that went onto his nose gleamed.

"Why am I the only one who gets dissed? Every time?" Kane ran a hand through his hair that clung to the left side of his face. "Freaking girls. Are you sure you're a boy band? I can tell if you're a boy or girl, truthfully." he was looking at their pink clothing. Two arctic wolves, who looked to be twins, a cockatiel, a rabbit and an amphibian. Their slim figures could have mistaken anyone.

"Back off you prisses," Falco glared at them. They only laughed, looking at the whole band up and down.

"Your whole outfits look bland. Black clothing? Outdaaated." Liquid Clean scoffed at them.

( YES. I know not all boy bands are like this, I know they walk around and do crap. This is just this certain group. They're suppose to be like that, that's the kind of group I wanted them to go against. )

"Dude," Kane whispered to Fox. "what kind of parents let them listen to these guys?" Fox shrugged at him, Falco leaned towards them, whispering.

"I know right?" he glared at them. "I'll shove my cockles down your throat, boy." the boy band Oooh'd at them. The curtain had pulled up, and the listeners gasped. The parents mostly, while the band's fans just laughed.

"You're kidding me. . . Whatever." Fox rolled his eyes, grabbing his mic. "We'll introduce ourselves, go away." the two groups shooed the announcer away. "We're Star Fox, and we're here to play, what will NOT be our last gig."

"It will be when we win-" one of the boy band's singers spoke to him.

"Shut up, no one cares," Falco pointed at him with his bass.

( Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin. I do not own this song, lyrics, or band. )

Fox whispered to them, barely over the quiet music. "Stairway. To. Heaven. We all know this song by heart, just play another cover." they nodded, feeling guilty to be forced to use other's songs.

"As I was saying. Let me introduce the other band for them. They eat people." Falco started a rift, already getting into the song. Kane followed suit.

_There's a lady whose sure,_

_All that glitters is gold,_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_When she gets there she knows,_

_If the stores are all closed,_

_With a word she can get what she came for._

_Ooh, ooh, and shes buying a stairway to heaven._

Peppy stood in the back, playing upon a flute that sounded out louder then the others, helping the group out in their gig.

_There's a sign on the wall,_

_But she wants to be sure,_

_Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

_In a tree by the brook,_

_There's a songbird who sings,_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

_Ooh, it makes me wonder, _Kane and Falco started playing louder, setting the mood.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_There's a feeling I get,_

_When I look to the west, _Fox raised his voice, getting louder and louder.

_And my spirit is crying for leaving._

_In my thoughts I have seen,_

_Rings of smoke through the trees,_

_And the voices of those who standing looking. _His voice got quiet, as he whispered into the mic.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder. _Kane plucked the string on his guitar, following Falco's example. They both went to the edge of the stage, crouching down. Falco swore several of the kids wanted to claw their faces off.

_And it's whispered that soon,_

_If we all call the tune,_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason._

_And a new day will dawn,_

_For those who stand long,_

_And the forests will echo with laughter._

Slippy began to drum a long, bringing them louder as the band entirely raised the noise level.

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow,_

_Don't be alarmed now,_

_Its just a spring clean for the may queen._

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by,_

_But in the long run,_

_There's still time to change the road you're on._

_And it makes me wonder._

Fox leaned towards the mic,"_Ooh, hooo."_

_Your head is humming and it wont go,_

_In case you don't know,_

_The pipers calling you to join him,_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,_

_And did you know,_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

Kane went into a solo. Then Falco and Slippy entered, playing with him. They could feel the passion in their minds, work their way down through their bodies. They felt a tingling sensation throughout themselves. Kane picked up his guitar, plucking strings gently but still firmly, holding it up with only one hand. He bit his lower lip in concentration.

Falco did the same, leaning out towards the crowd. Keeping his face a foot away from theirs, mouthing the words as Fox did the same.

Slippy hit the double bass pedal of his drums, banging upon the cymbals.

_And as we wind on down the road,_ Peppy swore Fox was James for a split second, their voices matching perfectly.

_Our shadows taller than our soul._

_There walks a lady we all know,_

_Who shines white light and wants to show,_

_How everything still turns to gold._

_And if you listen very hard,_

_The tune will come to you at last._

Slippy went at his drums, bringing his drum sticks across each one before going back to his regular beat.

_When all are one and one is all,_

Slippy did the same thing he had a couple of seconds earlier.

_To be a rock and not to roll._

Kane and Falco were ending the song, playing their final tune before stopping. Looking at the crowd.

_And she's buying. . . A stairway. . .to heaven. _Fox held out buying, stairway and heaven for multiple seconds. Bowing down with the rest of the group. Peppy clapped with the crowd. Most of the crowd cheered, jumping up and down as they roared to the band.

The band walked to the front, bowing down. "I believe we won before it even started, guys." they looked over at where Liquid Clean had been at. They were long gone.

Falco put his arms over his head. "Piece a cake," he smirked triumphantly.

"Now, to deal with the devil himself," the groups watched the bloodhound walk up onto the stage. "Pepper." Fox looked at him.

"Good show, you guys." Pepper smiled at them, putting his arms around Fox and Kane's shoulders. "Now, how about we go out and get something to eat? I have a surprise for you all about your album."

Fox sighed,"Alright, lead the way." the group walked with him, Peppy waved them goodbye. Taking their instruments back to the bus, leaving the drums, he'd come back for them.

The group walked to Pepper's limo. The group got in, looking at the bloodhound. "Alright, what's the surprise?" the bloodhound chuckled softly.

"I got you all a mentor," Pepper gestured at the figure sitting beside him. "you all know, Wolf O'Donnell?" Wolf grinned at them. They all gasped and smiled.

"How's it going, kiddo?" Wolf looked from Fox to Kane.

"Fine, sir." Fox shook Wolf's hand.

"Doing better," Kane looked at Wolf.

"Good. I got my own surprise, though. For Kane." Wolf pulled out a long chain. Similar to his own robotic eye. "Here, this should help a bunch. It'll be painful when you put it in, but, it'll be worth it."

Kane looked down at the robotic eye piece, a purple mirror over it. Tears swelled into his own eye. "Th-thank you." he hugged the wolf. Wolf grinned and rubbed the vulpine's hair. The vulpine tied the bandanna around his muzzle and neck. He wasn't sure about going around and showing people the missing chunk of his face. He looked at the robotic eye, then back at him.

He shoved it in, he felt winded as the machinery began to take action. His vision flickered. He looked around. "Thanks again, Wolf." they shook hands. Falco grinned, leaning back in the leather seat.

"No problem." Wolf nodded at him. The group in the limo got quiet. They watched Kane look around.

"Ahh, so. How about we go get something to eat now?" the others agreed. Talking of the one-sided Battle of the Bands and their album.

"So, Wolf. How's the restaurant?" Kane looked over him, the two sitting away from the group as they got into a conversation.

"Fine. We got some more help around there. Your friends have been taking longer shifts and some of them were talking of coming up here. I took a break and left Fara in charge. Hopefully Panther will keep away from them." Wolf shrugged, looking out the window.

"So, you're our mentor now? A tutor for learning how to Rock?" Kane raised a brow.

"Fox's dad taught me how to play before he up and disappeared." Wolf flashed him a grin. Kane nodded. The limo pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant.

"Will you be able to help us with writing some songs?"

"Of course. I won't write some for you, but I'll help you whenever you need it." Wolf opened the door, stepping out into the light. It was around six in the evening. Kane got out of the car, looking at the restaurant.

"I hope you're payin', Pepper." Falco rubbed the bridge of his beak. "'Cause this place is expensive as hell."

"Of course. You won against people with a bigger fan base, you deserve it." Fox raised a brow, walking with the others into the restaurant. Once they were gone, Pepper pulled out a phone.

Talking to Liquid Clean.

"Did you forward the credits to our account?" the lead singer's voice came over the other side.

"Yep. It's all there. Thanks for taking the dive, boys. You really brought their spirits up."

"I feel bad for them. They don't know who they signed up with." laughing came over the other side.

"It's alright. They're dealing with the devil here," Pepper grinned before shutting the phone. Walking into the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Falco the Freebird.

They sat at the large fancy table, picking at the foreign food. It wasn't exactly foreign, just plain out weird to them. "What IS this stuff?" Falco picked up a piece of meat with his fork.

"Meat?" Fox cocked his head to the side.

"Probably lost civilians that wandered into the restaurant, just to be cut up into a bunch of pieces then served to a bunch of people like us." Kane shoved another fork full into his mouth.

"You eat more then me, Kane." Slippy sipped on his soup, imitating the rich snobs around them.

"I also get more tail then you, Slip." Kane reminded the frog. Slippy mumbled in denial.

"We're all virgins though? Right?" Kane coughed, choking upon his food.

"That's a touchy subject, Slips."

"How? Just tell me if you put in someone already or not." Slippy crossed his arms, looking at him.

"Ahem. So, how are you guys liking the Rock Star life?" Wolf interrupted the two. He hadn't ordered any of the food, only a drink. He insisted on getting some regular food instead.

"It's awesome," the four mumbled, trying to swallow down their food quickly.

"'Awesome'? This is only the tip of the iceberg, boys." Wolf sipped on his drink, licking his lip and setting it down. "You'll change your mind. Pepper will put you on a leash and you'll never see the brink of day. Working on your album, tour, another album. Repeat. The parties'll be nice, but you'll wish it all away." Wolf looked away from them, a distant look upon his face.

"W-w-what?" Fox stuttered, dropping his fork.

"Huh? Oh, no. I meant. It's awesome." Wolf quickly reprimanded himself. "It's fun. Meet a lot of girls, parties, become famous."

"Dude, you just-" Falco was soon interrupted by the notorious bloodhound.

"Is everyone enjoying their meal, here?" Pepper smiled, his shades hiding his eyes.

"What IS it?" Falco slammed a fist on the table, talking in a demanding tone. "WHAT ARE WE EATING, BROSKI." the falcon was getting pumped up again, causing people to look over at them, making snide remarks.

"Don't think I won't come over there!" he pointed a feathered finger at them. They turned around and grumbled.

"Calm down, Falco. As Wolf said," Fox glanced at the bloodhound quickly, before looking at O'Donnell. "we'll be living the good life, soon."

"That you will, boys. But first thing's first, you need new clothes. These rags aren't suitable anymore." Pepper glanced at their clothes.

"Dude, you just wanna watch us change," Kane mumbled with a mouthful, quickly wiping his muzzle.

"What was that?"

"I said, we wanna bring the pain. Yeah." Kane looked away, snickering quietly.

"That's what I thought."

"What's wrong with our clothes anyway?" Fox looked down at his appearance. "Do you want us to walk around, half naked and grabbing our crotches every couple of seconds?" Nearby, one of the men started choking, listening on the conversation. He downed a glass of water, looking at them. He got out of his seat, walking towards them quickly.

"If you are, who I think you are, then I'd wish to hire you," the man fixed his top-hat and monocle, looking at Fox.

"Dude, he jacked my look." Kane growled dangerously.

"Quiet, cowboy."

"I don't even look like a cowboy!" Kane swore, if he could, he'd punch the man in the face.

"To play at a party? Or something?" Fox looked at him.

"If your whole group is into that, then yes." the man blinked.

"Deal." Pepper shook the man's hand.

"Good. Be there at five tomorrow. Don't be late, mind you," the man walked away, satisfied with the deal.

Slippy spoke up, his plate cleaned. "Ahem. I can't believe you sold us out to be hookers."

"WHAT." Falco lost it, he had finally snapped. " We're playing a gig at that guy's party, smart ass."

"No, that guy hires male hookers and makes videos of it, Falco. Fox attracted his attention. Notice details, why do you think I barely talk?"

"Because we all hate you. Plus, how would you even know?" Slippy blushed.

"Alright, lets cool down here, guys." Fox looked at the group, motioning with his hands for them to calm down.

"I agree with Falco. I'm not letting anyone put their glow stick near me." Kane leaned back in the wooden chair, causing it to sit on two legs instead of four. "I'll party, dance a bit, but I'm not going to dress up as a cowboy and sit on his slinky."

"You are already halfway there with your outfit, Kane." Slippy pointed out. "Mechanical eye, bandanna. Put some spurs on and leather leggings and you're ready."

Wolf growled, he and Pepper had kept quiet the whole time. He glanced to his side, actually, Pepper was gone. "Listen here, toad. What's wrong with mechanical eyes?"

"N-nothing, sir."

"That's what I thought." Wolf spat onto his plate, his expression calmed down. "Are you guys really going to go through with this?"

"Pepper shook his hand and made a deal. You know how he is." Fox had his face on the table, not wanting to see the looks of the people around them.

"Whatever," Falco got out of his seat. "lets ditch. Pepper is paying and we don't even know if what Slippy says is true. He could just be trying to get us out of our pants and dress up like morons for the party."

"Hey! I'm not like that!" ( Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, you know how Falco is though. )

"Quiet, Slip. Freebird has spoken."

"Great. He's Lynyrd Skynyrd now."

"Don't you mean Leonard Skinnard?"

"No," Kane rubbed his eyes. "no I don't."

"Whatever. Lets head to the city's mall, look around and get some new clothes." the five got up and left. Not before Wolf walked back, growled and downed his glass. He threw it down, smashing it upon the table before knocking down all the chairs.

"Freaking hippies." he grumbled, walking out after the four. He caught up with them. "Now, listen to your fantastic mentor. Nothing too obscene, like a sexual pac man joke or something on your clothes. You're going to be rock stars, not sex pirates." the group stopped.

Falco laughed,"Good one, Wolf." everyone but Fox chuckled at it. He just sighed.

"Just because we're going to be rocking out, doesn't mean we have to, as we said earlier, grab our crotches every couple of seconds." he grabbed his crotch to imply his point, trying to look stupid, but he swooned a nearby female.

"Hypocrite." Slippy snickered, hurrying to the limo.

"Lets get out of here before Pepper gets back." Falco suggested. They piled into the back of the limo.

"Driver, could you take us to the mall, please?" Fox looked over his shoulder towards the black glass. A voice mumbled, incoherent to them. He took it as a yes, since the limo lurched forward, heading towards the mall.

"Hot. Topic." Kane voiced out as silence had taken over. "It is fantastic."

"Never been there," Slippy coughed out.

"What was that, Slips?" Falco and Fox looked at their friend.

"I said I've never been, uh, there." he looked away from them.

"It. Is. Band. Heaven. Y'see, Slips my old friend," Falco took Slippy by the shoulder, point out the window into the sky. "There's a place out there, that makes everywhere else look like crap."

Wolf, Kane and Fox nodded. "Amen."

"We're buying you a Disturbed shirt, buddy. Asylum. Indeed." Falco looked his friend straight in the eye. Slippy felt heat come to his face and tried to squirm away.

"You did not just get a stiffy near me. Dude, that's sick, and not in the good way." Falco edged away.

"Did not! Besides, you guys said Kane got one back in the burger joint."

"That just makes me straight," Kane sipped upon the drink.

"Where'd you get that?" Fox looked at him.

"Restaurant. They won't miss it," he pointed out. He'd lift the bandanna, putting the drink underneath, they could only guess that he had actually been drinking it.

"That's sick, like Slippy. Aha! First band nickname. Slippy the Sicko." Falco nodded, crossing his arms.

"Not cool, broski." Slippy grumbled, sitting next to Wolf.

"Back off, toad. I'll open up a can of ass-whooping on you. . . You'd probably like it too." Wolf chuckled quietly, shoving the frog away.

"You guys are cruel, cruel people. I hope you all go to-"

"Oh, we're here. Well, to Hot Topic and away." they exited the limo, walking through the mall's entrance. Everyone except for Wolf, looked around in amazement. They had never been in a such a huge mall before. Only in the small one back in town.

"C'mon, guys. Attention on the wolf. Hot Topic is this way." the lupine hurried off, wanting to get out of Sears. The Devil's home. They followed after him.

"Escalator. Those are amazing," Falco, Fox and Kane walked towards it. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

"Great. C'mon Sicko, lets go get you some better clothes." Wolf grunted, walking ahead, at a faster pace.

"Not you too, Wolf!" Slippy hurried after him.

"Up. Down. Up. Down." Falco watched Fox go up and down the escalator. "This is partially arousing, yet partially disgusting at my own thoughts."

"What're you talking about, Freebird?" Kane sipped on the glass before dropping it on the ground.

"Freebird? Sweet. New nickname. That gives us two."

"Nah. We'll get copyright on us. You'll be, Felucia."

"From Star Wars?"

"I don't even know, dude. I don't even know." Kane sighed. Falco shrugged, turning around to watch Fox go up the escalator. Fox decided to walk down the up escalator. That's when they noticed the Crocks on his feet.

"Guys, help! These things eat your feet if you have crocks on." Fox started running down it, staying in the same spot.

"You're fat, bro. Can't even out run an escalator." Falco shook his head.

"I weigh less then you, besides, you won't even get on." Fox smirked at him.

"Pssh. I can run at least, like, twice as fast. Besides, those things rip off bird feet too. Why do you think we falcons don't go on it?" Falco tilted his head, watching the vulpine hurry.

"Because you can fly?"

"I can't fly, actually. It's a huge rip off."

"I don't see the point of this then." Fox took off the crocks, tossing them off the side. He got off the escalator by actually using them correctly. "Lets catch up with the other two." the two others nodded. Following after their leader.

"So, I was playing Guitar Hero 3." Kane took note of how many there were.

"Yeah?"

"It's a lot harder playing that game then actually playing a guitar on certain songs."

"What do you mean?" Fox and Falco looked at the black furred, yet a purple tinted, fox.

"I mean, Through the Fire and Flames is INSANE on guitar, right? But It's even harder on Guitar Hero, at the top difficulty. What's the point in that? It's gut wrenching horror."

"Rock. Band. Three. It's a better game, by like, seven times." Fox agreed with Falco.

"No way. Rock Band is like comparing Donkey Kong to Mario."

"They're not real, though. Plus, Donkey Kong and Mario starred in the same game before." the three walked through the various courses in the mall. Completely lost, but oblivious to it all.

"Are we real?" Falco rubbed his chin.

"What're you talking about? Of course we're real." Fox spoke out, he had been lagging behind before he caught up with the others.

"I mean, what if we're not actually real? What if I'm not real, but you're just imagining talking to me and you were insane? Ever thought of that?" Falco stared at the two, before looking ahead of him. The glorious sign that yelled: _**Hot Topic.**_ Was in front of them.

"You-. . . I-. . . I can't think of anything, that's actually possible."

"No, it isn't," Kane rolled his lone eye, since his mechanical one was covered by purple glass. "Falco has the brain capacity of. . . Crap." they stopped, looking inside the store to see Wolf and Slippy. Slippy had been dressed out in all sorts of items. A Disturbed shirt, baggy faded jeans and a monocle.

Wolf was decked out in various band items. Black jeans, a AC/DC shirt and a top-hat. The three walked into the store, getting their own materials for the upcoming party the next night.

Falco got himself a white jacket, brown shirt, blue jeans and a brown head band around his forehead.

Fox found himself a white jacket, green shirt, brown pants and black sun-glasses like his father had.

Kane got himself studded wristbands, belt and collar. Though it was hidden if you looked in the front, by his bandanna. He got himself a Escape The Fate shirt and faded black jeans.

( No, you cannot find some of this at a local Hot Topic. Just pretend that they did. )

The five payed for their things and left, already decked out in the items, thanks to your local changing rooms. They put their old clothing into the bags and walked off. They were stopped multiple times, but that was alright with them. They got noticed more and more, as they set up posters on the walls and were stopped by the mall cops. They made sure to point out what band they belonged to every time.

The group walked out of the mall, their sun was almost over the horizon. They walked to the limo, with a sleeping driver. "Falco, are you sure it was alright to set up those posters?"

"Totally. They'll be obsessed with us in no time."

"Are you sure? Besides, shouldn't we have waited to wear these? I mean, the party's tomorrow."

"Ever heard of washing your clothing, Slippy?" Falco looked at him with crossed yes, making a hurr-durr noise afterward.

"You're such a prick, Falco." Slippy mumbled, getting into the limo.

"You know he's just joking, Slippy. We all are," Fox gently punched his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"So, where to next? Our hotel?" Kane looked around at them. It was getting dark out.

"Yeah." Wolf got out, heading to the front of the limo. After waking up the sleeping cheetah and getting in the back, they headed towards it.

"Hope you guys have an extra bed. I'll be hanging with you guys and teaching you the Tricks of the Trade." Wolf blew out a puff of air upon his knuckles, looking at them.

"Unless Pepper bites our heads off when we get there. He's probably ticked or something." Kane shrugged his arms.

"So, Kane. How's the eye working for you?"

"It's weird, to have my sight back. Glad to finally see the left side of, well, anything now. I could before, but, it was weird to turn my head to see it." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You'll get use to it." Wolf nodded at him before looking out the window.

"So. More band practice when we get home? Because I'd like to take a shower and lay down for awhile, truthfully." Fox looked at them.

"Yeah, lets take a break. We deserve it, y'know?" Falco gave them a thumbs up.

"Totally." Kane and Slippy agreed completely with the two. "But yeah. I was watching the Pick of Destiny and I believe I know how to get better as a band."

"And that'd be. . .what?" the four looked at him.

"Cock. Ups. Plus, drawing a pentagram with ketchup."

"We'll do the cock ups, not the pentagram. That's just weird." Wolf spoke for the group.

"Why do you need to do them, O'Donnell?" Fox raised a brow at him.

"Because, McCloud, I'ma show you boys how a real man does it." they remembered that Wolf was a couple years older then them. At least five or six.

"I'ma gloat forever if we do more then you," said Falco, with a smug grin planted upon his beak.

"Pssh. I worked with a pedophile and a serial killer, Freebird. I am impossible to beat." he grinned triumphantly at him, thinking he had this in the bag.

"Fox and I also took on that serial killer, winning and the girls took care of Panther. So, yeah." Falco simply shrugged at the lupine, putting his legs into his lap, over his crotch. "Nice foot rest, don't you agree?"

Wolf was losing his temper. The limo stopped, they were back at the hotel. "Lets go, hurry, hurry, hurry." Fox ushered them out as Wolf got out.

_"Come back here, bird boy!" he began to chase the bird. "I'll show you to make fun of me."_

_"Help, oh help! This guy is trying to rape me!" Falco ran into the hotel, shouting at the top of his lungs._

_"Wait, what? Stop, Falco!" Wolf grabbed Falco by the collar of his shirt. He felt hands grab him by the shoulders, seeing the tall canines. "Fuuuuuuu-" _

Well, that's how it went down in Falco's mind as he ran up the stairs that were leading to the hotel entrance. He dashed down the entrance, heading for the elevator. Wolf was right behind him.

Fox and the others walked towards the other elevator. Not wanting to get in with the two. Falco leaped inside right as the elevator opened. He cheered before he saw who got inside.

The three of them walked towards their room. A bruised Falco followed behind with Wolf trailing behind. "He had it coming," the wolf grunted out as he walked into the hotel room. Their equipment was already stacked against the wall. Peppy was sitting in a chair, with the T.V. on.

"Welcome back. How was your night?"

"Falco became the Freebird." Fox yawned, walking towards the shower, already discarding pieces of clothing. "I'll pick this stuff up later." The vulpine walked towards the shower, grabbing a towel and walking inside. Falco grumbled at them.

Kane stretched out his arms, heading for his own bed. "Copyright, dude. Copyright."

"Copyright blows." Falco muttered, walking into the same room as Kane. Kane, Falco and Slippy were in one room. Two beds and a couch. Peppy, Fox and Wolf were in their own. Wolf was on the couch, already asleep. Slippy trailed behind Falco, shutting the door behind him.

Pepper was walking towards the hotel entrance. He had stopped by several stores and talked with several bands. He wanted to mold them into a great band, even if it meant playing them like puppets.

Kane hopped onto the couch, pulling the blanket over him. He pulled the collar and bandanna off, tossing them beside the couch. He kicked his shoes off, letting them fall onto the floor. Falco did the same with his own shoes, getting under the covers of his bed. Slippy was already asleep on his bed.

Kane pulled out his phone, flipping through the options.

_Inbox: 1 message._

He rubbed button that would open the message. He bit his lower lip. 'What if it's more relationship stuff? I understand why Falco hates it. What if it's important though?' he sat up looking at the falcon before looking at the message. He closed his phone. Shutting his eyes, he could focus on it tomorrow. Now was the time to sleep.

He layed back down, crossing his arms, cushioned by the pillow as his mind wandered into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Three P's Of Rock. Porn, Pools and Parties.

Kane coughed, his eyes opening up. There was smoke in the room, he sat up straight, looking around. His mind was still slowed from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, coughing again. Rushing out of the room to see what was going on.

"FAAAALCOOO." Wolf's voice emitted from the main room, the stomping of foot steps was heading for the kitchen. "IM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR INNARDS, BOY."

"Someone call the cops!" Falco hurried out of the kitchen, a plate of burnt food in his hands, he rushed down the halls. "Wolf's a mad-man!" the wolf hurried after him, his teeth bared.

Fox walked out of the shared room. Yawning as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the windows, letting the smoke go out of the rooms. Walking back, he turned off the oven and reached for a glass, thirsty from sleep. "Mornin', Kane."

"And what a morning it is, y'know." Kane got his own glass.

"Thanks officers, will do." Peppy turned off the phone, rubbing his eyes. "I'm having second doubts about this. Falco's being a moron and Wolf's about to kill him. Plus, Slippy stole our boxers. Again."

"Sure, blame the toad." Slippy rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen.

"Whatever." they looked at the clock. "One? Already?" Fox sighed, popping an aspirin into his mouth. Swallowing it then chasing it down with a glass of water. "I don't wanna go to that party. Or whatever it is." he leaned against the counter.

"I'unno." Peppy sighed. "Wait, what party?"

"Pepper's fault and idea." Fox started to explain the whole ordeal. Kane sat at the table, flipping his phone open and going to his messages.

"What'cha doin', Kane?"

"Inbox. Message. Go away." He focused on the phone, ignoring the amphibian completely.

"Fine, I didn't care anyway." Slippy huffed, walking towards the main room.

Falco walked into the kitchen, laying the plate down on the counter. He walked towards the table, Wolf was somewhere in the living room, probably. Falco scratched his side, only in his boxers. He knew what Slippy did, but he also knew the frog wasn't brave enough to remove his own while he wore them.

"Wassup?"

"Got a message from the girls. Lylat, who can even read 'txt' talk? It's impossible, I swear." Kane's eyes went across the letters, rubbing at the side of his face. "They wanna visit."

"When? What time? Where?" Fox and Falco both spoke in. Fox walked towards Kane, trying to read the message. Peppy just chuckled, heading for the main room.

"Tonight. . . Frick. At Six." Kane ran a hand through his hair, looking at them.

"Isn't the party at like, four or five?"

"I don't even remember. I do know that this won't work out, what so ever. Lets just not go to the party. I mean, it's just for a couple of rich snobs, right?" Fox looked at the others.

"Rich snobs that probably pay for everything." Falco said, his voice sounded a bit dry. "Ugh. Lets go to the party, finish it quickly then meet up with them. Alright?"

"Deal." The three did a three-way hand shake that ended up looking like a triangle.

"First thing's first! Youtube!" Falco hurried into the main room, eager to get on his laptop.

"Really?"

"Totally. New ways to play our guitars and the secrets of the universe can be released using this powerful search engine." Falco rolled the mouse over, typing into the box.

"That was a mouthful." Kane said quietly.

"You would know."

"Touche."

"Alright, lets see what we can find upon here!" Falco leaned forward to the screen. Fox and Kane stood beside him, looking at it. "Porn. Porn. Tease. AMV. More porn. Dude, this is horrible. It's completely out of sync!"

"As if you could do better," Kane scoffed, his eyes still looking at the screen.

"I could totally do better then this chick. She makes me wanna gag." Falco clicked onto another video.

"A responsible adult would stop you guys," Wolf mused, rubbing his chin. "but I'm not one, so whatever." Wolf got over, looking over Fox's shoulder at the screen.

"Who even posts this? I mean, everyone could see it. It'd ruin your life completely." the other three nodded, not really paying attention to him.

"Weren't you guys suppose to be looking for instrument techniques?"

"Shut up, Slippy. We're busy." Falco shot his friend a glare.

"Meh. I've seen better," Slippy put his arms behind his head.

"You're not interested because you like men. Get bashed." Falco began to type into the search engine.

"I hope you're not looking up what I think you are." Peppy warned, glancing over at them.

"How long have you been sitting there, old man?" Falco met Peppy's eyes, as if a small but fierce war went on.

"The whole time, boys. The whole time."

". . . Questionable. Many questions come to mind." Fox rubbed his chin.

"General Pepper, called by the way. He said that tomorrow you'll all be due in the studio. You too, Wolf. It's time you showed them what you can do." Peppy crossed his arms, looking at the lupine.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow." Slippy ooh'd and awe'd at the wolf.

"Quiet, Slips." Fox said sternly. They turned back to the screen. "Alright, so what is this guy doing?"

"He's dancing to Lady GaGa, I think. I'unno." Falco shrugged.

"I thought this was Taylor Swift? What the hell?" Kane sighed, rubbing the left side of his face. It was becoming a habit, as if he had started smoking but with the side of his face.

"Whatever. Lets just get down to business. So, are we going to go be hookers or are we doing a gig? If it's the first, then no. If it's the latter, then lets go." Falco and Fox swapped glances.

"Lets check it out, first. Then we can just follow suit. We'll finish it up quickly, though. Leave them stunned, smash their brains then go meet up with our friends. We've already went through this, I thought we agreed in the kitchen?" Falco suggested, yet asked at the same time.

"I think we can pull more of a 'Prepare-To-Be-Blown-Away' kind of thing." Fox offered his own idea, quickly pulling out at the immature giggles. "Really? I can't say blow without you guys giggling?"

Wolf chuckled,"Ahem. Yeah. Lets go blow them," he started laughing, causing the others to join in.

Fox sighed. "At this rate I'll end up smoking to relieve stress. I'm going to go take a shower, then go get dressed. We can practice a song until the 'show'." Fox headed for one of the few showers they were given. They had three. Falco headed for one and Kane headed for the other. Wolf sat down, looking around.

"I'm going to head downstairs. Heard there was a jacuzzi, or spa thing. I'unno." Peppy and Slippy followed him out, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Falco poked his head out from a door. "Did someone just leave?"

"I-I dunno." Kane poked his head through his door. Shampoo was all over his head, bubbles fell to the floor. "Fox?"

Fox walked out of his bathroom, a towel strapped around his waist with water dripping down him. "What? What's going on?" he looked at them, an irritated look on his face.

"Where are the others?" the three exchanged glances.

"Probably kidnapped, or something." an idea formed into their heads, all imagining several scenarios.

"They could just be at the pool," Fox looked at them as if they were idiots. "I'm sure there was one down on the main floor."

Falco and Kane both looked at each other. Kane rane into the bathroom, scrubbing himself down with soap while washing the shampoo out of his fur and hair.

Falco did the same with his feathers, trying to get cleaned. The two ran out, put on their boxers and left the hotel room. "Done. Cya, Foxie Brown." the two talked in unison, not bothering to shut the door. They ran to the elevator, Falco and Kane stabbing the dial.

Kane pulled the bandanna around his mouth and tied the collar around his throat as they got aboard it.

Fox walked over to the door, shutting it, not bothering to lock it. He headed towards his room, pulling on a pair of jeans, not bothering with anything else. He walked over to the couch, flipping on the T.V. That's when he heard the breathing.

"Uhh, hello? Anyone there?" Fox looked around the room, his ears were standing straight up, twitching when he heard it.

"Hi, Mr. McCloud! I'm your biggest fan!" His head snapped in the direction of the girl.

'Oh, you're kidding me. I think I will start smoking soon. Real soon.' The girl rushed over, giving him a hug while squealing. His eye twitched. 'Maybe Falco and Kane are doing better?' Insert random transition.

Falco and Kane looked over the fern in their way, blocking their view from the spa. "Ugh. Eighteen and older? That doesn't even make sense! Maybe I wanna relieve some stress and stuff." Falco buried his face in his palms.

"Lets just head back to the room," Kane sighed. The two got up, then they saw it. "How did Slippy get in?" they blinked. Turning on their heels and leaving quickly.

Fox tried to keep the girl quietly, she just wouldn't shut up. "Please, stop talking, just one second." She squealed, burying her face into his furry chest.

"I love you! You're fantastic!" she hugged him tightly, a large smile upon the female cheetah's face.

"Uh, thanks? I think you're cool too?" he stuttered as she looked up at him.

"You think so?" She buried her face again, hugging him. "Could, I get an autograph, possibly?" he nodded, getting up and leaving her in his seat. He came back with a signed piece of paper.

"H-here." he handed it to her. She shot him a smile, waving goodbye and leaving. Before coming back with several friends.

"We've been to all your shows," the five girls smiled at him. He backed away, trying to Escape The Fate. See what I did there? My attempt at being funny, ahem. His eyes widened as they barraged him with questions.

"Foxie, we're hooooome." Falco announced, the two walking into the room. "What the-" Falco was forced down to the ground. The girls hugged and kissed him. Fox looked like he was bruised and beaten, coughing as he looked from the floor. Kane shrugged.

"I'll get them to leave, I got this." Kane flexed at them. He began untying his bandanna. They turned their attention to him, wondering what was hidden underneath. Het let it drop, hitting the floor beside his foot. They screamed, pointing at the disfigured side of his face, running out. Several of them snapped pictures before going.

"It damaged my pride, my self esteem and my small fan base, but it's alright." He grinned at them. Falco and Fox got up, apologizing to him.

"You didn't need to do that, bud." they patted him on the shoulders. He shrugged, picking up his bandanna.

"It's nice to have it off every once in awhile, but yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and get ready, we need to start playing." they nodded. Kane headed for the shared room. "We can start without Slippy, just tap our feet to the beat, y'know?"

He came back, still in his boxers. "We'll have to separately wash our clothes. Might as well go ahead and start." They began the process of cleaning their clothing. The three started setting up their equipment, but stopped halfway.

"Anyone else feeling lazy?" Fox questioned the two of them. Falco nodded his head, while Kane did his usual shrug. He swear he was getting a work out from doing it every few minutes.

"So. . . How do we do cock ups?" the three exchanged glances before walking over to the computer.

"Alright, so we just need to get a hard on and try to push upwards?" Falco looked at the two, the possibilities flooded his mind.

"Yeah. Then we can deactivate lasers, and such." the three layed down on their front, making sure that the door was shut and locked first. Kane huffed, laying there for a second.

"This is incredibly painful," he gasped out, before grunting and shutting his eye.

"I-I think I'm getting somewhere," Fox managed to say before collapsing.

The door opened, the wolf, hare and frog walked inside the room. "You started without us?" Wolf glared at them. "Not cool."

Peppy looked down at his watch. "You guys need to go. It's four thirty." he gestured at the clock and then to his watch.

The group nodded, grabbing their cases and heading out the door, shutting it and locking it as they left.

The familiar limo was parked in the parking lot, of course. They hurried towards it, putting their stuff in their seats as they got in. "Good. I hope Slippy didn't give you the wrong information?"

Slippy looked out the window, ignoring the band. "No, he told us that we'd be dancers or something. Crazy frog, huh." Falco nudged Slippy, chuckling softly.

"Yes, crazy indeed." Pepper glanced out the window. The limo had already started moving. "I have also had your friends go to the party as well. No need to leave early just to meet them when you can meet them there?" he grinned.

"Yeeaaaah." Kane stared at the bloodhound. Wolf nudged him.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yeah. Just felt weird for a second." Kane propped his feet up, onto the opposite seat. "How'd you get their numbers, again?"

"That is classified information." the bloodhound coughed. "Are you all pumped for your first party?"

"Yeah. I always imagined partying with a bunch of drunk snobs," Fox was really forming a hatred to this dog.

"You'll change your mind soon enough, McCloud." the canine gave him a creepy smile.

". . . Yeah." The limo pulled in front of a mansion, already going into the circle, joining other cars. Wolf stepped out into the cool air.

"I remember coming to my first party. The memories hit me like a truck." Wolf put his hands on his hips, his guitar strapped onto his back.

"You're not that old, Wolf. Act your age," Falco reprimanded him, giving him a smile.

"Whatever, Freebird."

The group walked towards the mansion. Pepper walked ahead, already inside. Fox stopped the group. "Anyone else feel weird about this whole thing? Pepper just sets my instincts off every time."

They nodded. Wolf spoke up, making them form a circle. "Keep your eye out. Don't accept any drinks. They're usually spiked around here. I know you're all pretty young, but c'mon, you're not idiots. Watch each other's backs, don't snort anything, don't eat anything you don't know of. Got it? The last thing we need is a bunch of teens running around on drugs." he looked at them, expecting a Yes, Sir.

"You're not my mom, dude." Falco crossed his arms. "But yeah, I see where you're coming from. We got it. Lets use the buddy-system, this time." Falco went with Fox, the first ones to go in. Kane went with Slippy and Wolf, walking in after a couple of minutes.

They put their equipment by the stage, having thirty minutes to do whatever until their performance was due. Fox and Falco walked towards the smell of food, Wolf quickly chasing after them. Slippy went to use the bathroom, or something along those lines. Kane rubbed his hands together before walking off into the crowd, looking to find Miyu or at least someone he knew.

He saw the lynx walk down the hall, in a black dress, heading somewhere. Kane cheered inside his mind, rushing past the people just standing there. He was almost near her, his hand reached out, brushing against her arm. The two looked at each other for a minute, before Miyu gave him a hug.

"I missed you."

"We never got that second date," he put a hand on the side of her face, his thumb brushed over her cheek.

"Did Wolf get you the eye?" she inquired, looking at it as if it'd jump out at her.

"Yeah. I can see again. Though my face will never be the same," he smiled gently at her. They hugged again.

"I know, I saw you guys on Youtube. Pictures turned into a video, plus, there were recordings of your concerts."

"Mhm. Sounds nice. I'll have to go soon though, we're here to perform and stuff." Kane held her again before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.


	11. Interlude: Kane's Night In The Hospital

Interlude: A Night For Myself.

( Hey, Kane here. A little story for a night Kane snuck out, during the time he was in the hospital. I advise that you to listen to Korn - Coming Undone while reading this, it really fits in the mood of the story. Thanks and enjoy. )

Kane walked through the silent halls of the hospital. Gripping onto the railing as he walked down towards the exit. He had been here for only a few days, but it felt so long to him. So long from everyone. His padded feet touched the wet cold stone pavement, he fell to his knees, holding his head in his paws.

Tears streamed down his lone eye, his hands massaging the disfigured side of his face. The rain poured down harder, as if to agree with his pain. He sobbed and choked.

_Keep holding on,_

_When my brain's tickin' like a bomb._

He pounded a fist at the pavement, his hair falling to the front of his face. All that could be heard in the dead of the nights was the boy's sobbing and the rain.

_Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me,_

_Sweet bitter words,_

_Unlike nothing I have heard._

He remembered listening to his parents when he was younger, always fighting, always blaming it on him.

_Sing along mocking bird,_

_You don't affect me._

Life was hell, until High School when he met Falco and Fox. The three became friends and started a band with Slippy. Kane straightened out his act and fixed his image, working for a better future. That didn't happen until High School though.

_That's right,_

_Deliverance of my heart._

_Please strike,_

_Be deliberate._

He fell even farther down, on his hands and knees. He was succumbing to fatigue, his vision flickered. "I shouldn't have come out here."

_Wait,_

_I'm coming undone._

_Irate,_

_I'm coming undone._

He crawled on the pavement, heading back towards the entrance.

_Too late,_

_I'm coming undone._

_One looks so strong,_

_So delicate,_

"Mother. . . Father. . Why'd you leave me alone?" he choked on his words, gasping for air as he crawled.

_Wait._

_I'm starting to suffocate,_

_And soon I anticipate._

He could hear footsteps. His vision shifted to one of his memories, he closed his eye not wanting to see.

_I'm coming undone,_

_One looks so strong,_

_So delicate._

He was beaten as a child, always left out. Never wanted. He dyed his fur to rebel, just to stand out. His once tannish, with a tinge of brown, fur. So beautiful one of the teachers had said. She was like the rest, though. Always talking in whispers about the boy and his choices. He had been seven when he found the dye in his parents room. He put the golden streaks down his face to add to it.

They said he looked odd. He enjoyed it. He loved it.

_Choke choke again,_

_I thought my demons were my friends._

He was a jerk to others, just to make friends. He felt so guilty in the end, guilty to everyone he had done it to.

_Getting me in the end,_

_They're out to get me._

But they turned on him too. They weren't real friends. He grabbed onto the first step, a smile grew upon his face. His hair was plastered all over, making him look like a crazed fox. He liked it.

_Since I was young,_

_I've tasted sorrow on my tongue._

His mother and father didn't care, always making snide remarks about his choices. So he kept quiet, barely speaking out. All the relatives that actually cared ended up leaving. Forever.

_And this sweet sugar gun,_

_Does not protect me._

The other kids always attacked him. Verbally and physically. He didn't mind. He had a smug grin on his face because he liked the attention. He craved for it. He never had it, but he wanted to have it.

He was halfway up the stairs, strewn out like a rag doll. He flipped onto his back, his eye looking up into the piercing black night.

_That's right,_

_Trigger between my eyes._

_Please strike,_

_Make it quick now._

He put his hand up, as if he could grab the stars and pull them down. He felt more pain in his head, using up the rest of his energy to attempt to grab the stars. He closed his hand around empty air.

"Son, do you remember when you were born?" he sat on his father's knee, hugging his chest.

"No, Dad." he opened his eyes. He still had them both, his face was normal. He was normal. But what did it mean to be normal?

_Wait._

_I'm coming undone,_

_Irate._

"Good. It was a disgusting day and a waste of everyone's time," the taller vulpine got up, dropping him onto the floor. He was still in the first few stages of the academy. He was only eight then. He spat onto the floor, sickened, even at that young.

He crawled towards the couch. Shifting between dream and reality. His hand grasped the top stair. When had he gotten up here? How had he moved? He didn't care. Kane coughed, closing his eye.

_I'm coming undone,_

_Too late._

_I'm coming undone,_

_One looks so strong,_

_So delicate._

He pushed himself up to a kneeling position. Throwing his head back and sobbing. "A night for myself." He got up and headed for the doors, water dripped off his soaked fur. He left wet paw prints every where he went, Kane glanced back and forth, not wanting to risk being caught.

He headed for the elevator, barely anyone was here at this time. Only the patients. Adrenaline pumped through him, fueling every possible action he took. The will of living took over, he refused to lose.

_Wait,_

_I'm starting to suffocate._

_And soon I anticipate,_

_I'm coming undone._

_One looks so strong,_

_So delicate._

The elevator dinged and he walked out. Tired. So tired. He walked into his room, he tried to pull himself onto the bed. He fell down, groaning in agony. He gritted his teeth.

"Quiet, son. Get out of my sight!" his dad slapped him. Kane growled, launching himself at his father.

_I'm trying to hold it together,_

_Head is lighter than a feather._

He reached up, taking hold of the bed. Pulling himself upon it and pulling the covers over him. He shut his eye, knowing that he'd probably never see his parents again. He sobbed a bit, even after it all, he still loved them.

_Looks like I'm not getting better,_

_Not getting better._

( Korn - Coming Undone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading. )


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Her Name Is Kristie.

( After getting a suggestion from Bryan McCloud for my story, I decided to take him up on it and do it. Thank you, Bryan, Infinity Echos and Womboman. Plus, Dash will be making his entrance soon, as well. Thanks for reading so far. - Kane Delnaro. )

Kane headed for his instruments, feeling a hand upon his shoulder. He turned, his eye widened as he saw her. "H-hello?"

The vixen stood around his height and she was rather large, if you know what I mean. She gave him a warm smile. "I'm Kristie Sela, wondering if you could step aside with me for a moment?"

"Uhh, what for?" He asked, already walking towards the side of the room.

"I wanted to know if you'd like a sponsor?" She looked around the crowd,"If you could just get me the rest of the band, I can sign you all up for an album."

"We already have someone, plus we're stuck in a contract." He sighed, flopping his head down.

"I'm sure I can help you out there." He pulled out his phone, calling the others and getting them over to the side.

"What is it, Kane? We have to perform in a. . . H-hello!" Fox said, wiping a tendril of drool from his lip.

Falco coughed, walking up to her. "Falco Lombardi. Ace of the Bass. And you are?"

"Kristie Sela, hopefully your new sponsor." She said, extending a hand to the four.

"How old are you, possibly?" Fox said, looking away.

"I'm in my twenties." She answered, not knowing the real reason he asked. "But ahem. I can give you a better deal and everything, plus I can speak with your current sponsor and get him a different band."

"Why do you even want us instead of them?" Kane asked, Falco and Fox shot him a glare. Slippy looked uninterested.

"You seem to have much, much more potential. I would be happy if I could help you along your way to becoming rock stars." She said. "So, is it a deal?"

The four exchanged looks. Fox shook her hand. "Yep."

"Great! I will call you all tomorrow, get you out of your contract, get you a new place to stay and you can go ahead and go on to wherever you're staying. If you don't feel like doing this, then go ahead and skip it. Your old sponsor won't care." She gave them another warm smile. Falco and Fox watched her go, mainly her behind, while Slippy grumbled.

"I don't like her. Pepper seems a lot nicer then her."

"Slippy. Just stop," Kane said to him, leaning against the wall.

"But, I-"

"Nope. Lets get our instruments and pack up, I don't like the looks most of these people give us." They nodded, grabbing their cases and heading for the exit.

"Might as well call the others, ask them if they wanna chill with us tonight." Falco suggested.

"Alright. Lets find Wolf and then we can give them a call." Fox said, not caring anything since the place had been suited with a mic. He pulled out his phone,"Yo, Wolf. Where are you? Alright, cya there."

"Wassup?" Falco said, glancing at his friend.

"He's outside waiting with Peppy. Lets just get out of here." Kane walked towards the car. "So, does anyone else question why we had to ride a bus here when everyone else gets a plane?"

"I'unno," Slippy said, getting into the car. Followed by Falco, Wolf, Fox and Kane. Peppy got in last, sitting in the driver's seat with Fox beside him in the passenger.

"So, the girls got a rented car, right?" Fox asked, feeling uncomfortable being stuck between the large lupine and vulpine.

"Yeah, they're already waiting for us back there, so some of us, mainly Slippy, are going to have to sleep on the floor." Wolf said, shifting around as he tried to make more space for himself. "Why aren't we taking the bus or limo?"

"New. Sponsor. Bro." Falco gave him a grin,"It's sweet. But the best thing ever is that it's a chick. A vixen, might I add." Wolf grunted, looking out the window.

"Watch yourselves. From the way you talk, she's beautiful. She'll be as conniving as Pepper." They looked at each other then back at him.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. How much longer 'till we're to the hotel?" Wolf said, trying to change the conversation.

"Several minutes. Unlike most people, I've explored the city and found short cuts." Peppy said, keeping his eyes on the roads but they knew he'd be glaring.

"We've been working, if not working, getting stuff for parties. It's ridiculous, hopefully this vixen can change that." Fox winked at his friend. Falco returned it. But so did Fox. The rest of the ride to the hotel was a winking fest between the two. They left the car, taking their stuff to their hotel room.

After laying it down beside the walls, they headed into the dark room. "Peppy? Wolf? Lights?" Fox and Falco echoed out.

"I'unno, dudes. Where's that switch at?" Kane stumbled around the room, feeling the wall for it. The lights flipped on. The four rock stars looked in surprise at their friends. Their whole circle of friends were there: Bill, Katt, Fara, Fay, Miyu, Krystal, Beltino Toad ( Slippy's Dad and Peppy's friend. ), Lucy and Amanda.

"Awesome, now it's a party!" Falco smiled as he walked towards their friends, Fox and Slippy followed after them. Peppy and Wolf walked inside, being equally surprised by the group. The band had set down their instruments and were celebrating their new contract.

Miyu walked over and grabbed Kane's arm, whispering to him. "C'mon, I wanna show you something." The two left the hotel, getting in the rented car in the parking lot. "It's only 10:42, we'll be back soon." He nodded, looking out the window as they left the city.

After a twenty minute drive, they came to a large hill on the outskirts. A lone tree sat upon it as the two walked over. Miyu sat down, patting the ground beside her as he nodded. She leaned over, pulling the bandanna off of his face. His eyes diverted from hers, worrying as his palms began to sweat.

She grinned as she took her hands with his own, looking out at the stars. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. She returned the favor, not caring as the two began to strip each other of their clothing.

Kane leaned forward and kissed her, pushing her to the ground as he got above. He smiled. "I love you."

Fox and Falco stood in the kitchen, cooking a midnight snack for themselves. The group had fallen asleep in the living room, watching movie after movie. "We're missing two."

"Food or band member and friend?" Falco asked, flipping the pancake on the pan.

"Both. You ate some, didn't you." Fox glared at him.

". . . Nooo." Falco mumbled,"So, our new sponsor. What's your thoughts?"

"She's definitely better then Pepper, that's for sure."

"Everyone's better then Pepper, though?" Falco said, grabbing a plate.

"Meh. She said she'd get us a mansion and everything else to live in for awhile. Maybe she'll keep to her word?" Falco shrugged as his friend, turning the oven off and heading into the living room with their food.

"Or maybe she'll be a zombie and eat our braaaaaains!" He said with fake enthusiasm, flipping through channels. The two laughed, sharing in their well deserved snack.

Kane panted, laying down beside her. She grinned, wiping some of the fluids off of her cheek. "Mmm. Ready to head back? We don't want to end up like those unfortunate teens on the horror movies, now do we?"

He smiled, sitting up and putting the bandanna back on. He got in the passenger seat, pulling on his clothes as she did the same. "Nope, never. Besides, we're free from Pepper now. We're alright," he leaned over and gave her a kiss as the car pulled back onto the road.

"Mhm." The two headed for the hotel, unaware of the three watching them. Pepper smiled at Pigma, Leon and Andrew Oikonny.

"You know what to do, correct?"

"Find and kill them, we know. What about their new sponsor they met at the mansion? I didn't expect that bump in the road," Leon said quietly.

"Does it matter? Kill everyone except for Fox and Peppy. Now, go and get to it. Our little spy will send you three the information you need." The bloodhound said roughly, walking away from the three. They exchanged grins and headed in the direction for the hotel.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: This Girl.

Miyu turned into the parking lot, putting the car to a halt. Kane groaned, rubbing his eye as he was jerked forward, being stopped by the seat-belt. "Geez, ever heard of smooth sailing?" He glanced over at her, giving her a small smile.

She glared at him, his leather-collar and bandanna around her throat. "You do know what we just did?"

"Uhh, drove back here? Durr." His ears drooped, exhausted from everything they had done that day. "Can we go back inside now?"

"Kane! You. . . You just took my virginity! Do you even understand?"

"Babe, It's midnight. I've been on my feet running back and forth doin' shit. Can I sleep now?" He still gave her a 'You're An Idiot' look. She returned the favor.

"Fine, whatever! We'll talk about it in the morning, ugh. My parents are going to kill me. . ." She got out of the car, slamming the door shut. He leaned over and locked it, doing the same with his own door.

"Why? Wassup?" He followed after her, his tail drooped and swished slowly back and forth as they crossed the dark pavement. They walked to the entrance of the hotel, walking inside and heading for the elevator.

"Did your parents even tell you about this?"

"My Dad and Mom ignored me for a lot of my life span. You tell me, Miyu." He put his arm around her, tapping his foot as he waited for the elevator.

"Kane, just stop. Tell me that you care, right here and right now." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He walked into the elevator.

"You comin'?"

"Kane!"

". . . Miyu!" He imitated her voice. She stomped her foot and walked into the elevator.

"Tell me, right now! You won't ditch me for some skank and leave me high and dry, right?"

"I'unno. Slippy looks pretty appetizing at this time of night. . . Or would it be day? I'unno."

"Kane, can you talk to me for a second?" The two walked off of the elevator, heading towards their room. "Besides, how are you even exhausted? It's only midnight." They walked into the room, everyone but Falco and Fox were lying asleep on the floor and couch.

"Meh. I'm lazy. Besides, what is it? I'll take ya seriously now." He gave her a goofy grin, winking his eye over and over. "Wink. . . Wink."

"Do. You. Care? You're fifteen and I'm sixteen, Kane! We're under aged. . . My parents might not let us see each other, and you've already dropped out of the higher levels in the Academy. Do you understand now?"

"Dude, Falco. Share food. Now." Kane mumbled, walking away from her. She gave him a dumb-founded look, swapping glances with Fox, who only shrugged.

"Get'cho own, bro. I cooked this." Fox looked at the avian. "We. We cooked this. Make yo own!"

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep, g'night." Miyu followed after him, still shouting and trying to get his attention.

"Kane! Just say: I love you. C'mon! I have to know before I call 'them'."

". . . The Ghostbusters?"

"Say it."

"Fine. I 'love' you, Miyu. G'night, alright?"

"You were caring earlier! What happened? Did you just want me for a quick fuck?" She grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"I love you, Miyu. We're under aged and probably doomed like every other Rocker's life usually is, but we'll be fine. A'ight? Just sleep for now and we can talk in the morning." He sighed, pulling his shirt off of himself and tossing it to the floor. He hopped onto the couch and layed down. "You comin?"

". . . What."

"C'mon, there's enough room for both of us. Just sleep on top of me and-"

"I'm calling my parents, good night, Kane. I hope you get your priorities straight in the morning." She walked out of the room, shutting the light off.

". . .Was that a no?"

_**The Next Morning.**_

"Oh what the fuck!" Kane shoved Slippy off of him, getting up and scratching his arm. "Dude, you jacked my boxers AND pants? That doesn't even make sense, I had a belt on." He grumbled, walking towards the kitchen.

"Morning, Kane." Fox responded, dressed in Krystal's pink bathrobe as he flipped pancakes.

"Morning, Fawks. What's for breakfast?"

"Eh, I'unno. I'ma make some coffee and probably make some pancakes before Falco gets up."

"A'ight, a'ight." Kane yawned, stretching as Wolf walked into the kitchen.

"'Sup." He mumbled, grabbing a pop tart out of the fridge.

"Frozen?"

"You know it, McCloud. Uh, hey, Kane? No nude members allowed, buddy. Take it to your bedroom, not when we have under aged teens around." Wolf said as he bit into the frozen treat. A knock on the door. The three exchanged glances. "I'm eating."

"Cooking."

"Screw you guys. I swear if it is someone important." Oh, the foreshadowing. Kane walked over to the door, pulling it open. "'Sup. Oh. . . Hello?" He raised a brow, looking at the vixen.

"I-I came to speak with you guys about the contract. . . Why are you nude?" She diverted her eyes, not wanting to look at the younger vulpine.

"Totally. Come on in, everyone else is clothed. Fox in a pink bathrobe and Wolf in his boxers. We're all set." She followed him after he had closed the door, the two headed for the kitchen. Wolf choked on his pop tart when he saw her.

"Holy shit, who are you?" Wolf coughed, pounding his chest with his fist as he got the poptart down.

"The band's new sponsor. Pepper just called it quits, apparently. May I talk with the band manager?"

"Sure can." Peppy said, walking into the kitchen with a cup of StarBucks, see the reference? He sipped on it, eyeing her up and down. "I hope you'll excuse Kane for being. . . Kane. Now, on to business, correct?" Fox and Kane left the kitchen, heading for the living room. Fara, Fay and Krystal were sprawled across the couch together. Miyu and Falco were sleeping upon the floor, while Bill and Katt were sitting in a chair together.

Fox and Kane eyed the two before shrugging it off. "Gonna go put on some boxers. Be back in a few minutes," Kane mumbled, heading towards his room. "Yo, Slips. Give me my stuff back and where's Miyu?"

"No and she's over in Falco's bed, or something." Slippy mumbled, walking out of the small bedroom. Kane looked over to the bed, raising a brow at her. Her hair was a mess as she layed upon the blankets, cellphone in hand and drool down her lip. He grinned, walking over to the sleeping lynx.

He sat down beside her, pushing her in the stomach. She yawned and flipped upon her back, looking at him with half-opened eyes. "Morning?"

"Mhm. Seven in the morning, actually. How did your parents take it?"

"They want me to come back to our town and stay there for eternity. So, naturally, I told them no and that I was going to go with you on the road." His jaw dropped. She just tilted her head with an inquisitive look upon her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, well, are you sure? We'll be in the studio all day today, working on our songs and stuff."

"Fine with me. The others can stay too, right?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes, her ears drooped down and gave her the impression of a kitten.

"I'll talk with the others. .. " He said as he took the bandanna off of her throat, tying it upon his own. "I'll get you your own, so we can match. Girls like that, right?" She shrugged at him, pulling her dress off and taking off her bra and thong. She headed for the bathroom, glancing back at him.

"I'unno. I prefer cars over dresses. But that doesn't mean I won't wear one, or do any of that 'girly' stuff you like to label. I AM a woman, Kane." He sighed, heading for his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. Quickly putting them on, he headed for the kitchen to speak with the others.

_**In The Kitchen. . .**_

"Welcome to the Falco-Cave. Now, for today's meeting: Girls, Staying Or Not?" Falco said, looking at them from across the small wooden table.

"I think they should stay out for right now," Peppy said quietly. "we don't need any unnecessary distractions."

"But we won't distract you guys!" Fara interrupted them.

"No. Girls. Allowed. It said on the sign. Deal with it." Falco grumbled, pointing to the sign written in crayon.

"Sexist."

"Totally. Now get out, woman." Falco shouted at her, causing her to leave. They could still see them watching from just outside the kitchen door.

"Not cool, Falco but yeah. I agree with Peppy on this one, sorry fellas." Fox said.

"Agreed with Peppy and Fox." Slippy gave a slight nod.

"Disagreed. We need them, mainly to add to the look of the band. We'll look like Slippy if we don't have them." Falco said urgently.

"Wolf and I agree with Falco." Kane said, leaning back in his chair. Wolf gave a slight nod.

"Then we'll ask our sponsor. She'll know what to do."

"Yep. They're allowed to join." Kristie said, already walking into the kitchen.

"You listened in? How sneaky of you." Falco said with a furrow of his feathers.

"Hardly. Besides, I have someone who is interested in joining. Meet: Dash Oikonny. A rhythm guitarist."

"No. I'm good enough," Falco said with a roll of his eyes. "we don't need one."

"But I'll do amazingly well, I am considered a genius at the Academy."

"It's true. I heard about him," Fox pointed out, getting a leer from Falco. "he's a supposed genius and amazing guitarist. Might even beat Kane someday."

"Nah. He has to go through what I did to beat me," Kane said with a haughty tone as he ran a hand down the side of his face. "let him join and we'll be all set. So, Kristie. I remember, vaguely, about a mansion?"

"Oh, huh? Umm, yeah. I can get you guys one to stay in while we record the album, it has a recording room and everything." The vixen said with surprise. "Ahem. Go ahead and pack up and I will meet you all there. Just get on the newly refurbished Tour Bus and he'll take you there, remember to bring Dash with you." The ape nodded at the vixen, waving her goodbye.

"So, on to the tour bus, correct?" The group nodded, rushing off to get their things ready. Miyu walked towards Kane, who was currently picking up all of his clothes off the floor.

"Kane, I have some good news and some bad news. . ."

"Yo. Go for it, just gettin' some clothes."

"You know how my parents said for me to come back home, right? That I can't take care of myself and that they think you're on drugs?"

"No, you never mentioned that before. . ." He said quietly, putting his guitars into their cases.

"Well, they want to meet all the band members. Especially a Mr. Delnaro who took their little girl's virginity."

". . . Daaaayum."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Old Time Of Rock'N'Roll.

The two lynxes glared down at the dark-furred vulpine before them. He yawned and stretched, scratching the side of his stomach and looking at them. Their eyes seemed to be focused upon his mechanical one, the purple tinted mirror glaring back at the two.

"So, Mom and Dad, this is Kane. Kane, these are my parents." Miyu gestured at the two, looking between the three nervously.

"Well, uhm. Mr. and Mrs. Lynx, I am glad to finally meet the parents of your beautiful daughter." Kane scratched the top of his head, waiting for a response.

"You dyed your fur."

"Yeah."

"You have streaks of gold?"

"Totally."

"You're in a band."

"Mhm."

"You're on drugs."

"Yep. Wait, what?"

"Too late. Now, Mr. Delnaro. We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead, sir." Kane tightened the bandanna around his face, sitting in the kitchen table's chair with only a pair of jeans on. They were in formal clothing but had stern looks upon their faces. The rest of the group was around and about the mansion, doing various activities and some were out in town, being only a few hours away from their home-town.

"Do you plan to stay with Miyu?"

"Yep."

"Do you have a job?"

"I play in a band and live in a mansion now. You tell me," he would've grinned with triumph if his face wasn't hidden.

"No sarcasm, Kane. Now, what if this whole thing goes down in smoke and fire? What will your back up plan be?"

"If we can get an album out and it sells, then I'll be set for awhile. I'd probably go back to the Academy with my friends and live back in my old home. Anything else?"

"C'mon, Miyu. We're leaving." The two got up, waiting for their daughter to join them.

"B-but, Mom, Dad, why can't I stay? My friends are here and so is the band, besides, I can go to the Academy from here." She said to them, biting her lower lip afterwards.

"He could get you pregnant, Miyu. Now you're coming with us right now." The father grabbed her arm, pulling her away. Kane got up, knocking his chair down in the process.

"Yo, wait up! We can always just talk about this! Here, I have an idea!"

"What, 'boy'?" The mother asked, looking at his hair.

"How about that Miyu can stay here on the weekends, and go to the Academy and live with you two on the weekdays. I'll do anything just to see her! We didn't even mean to do, well, we did. . . But we didn't know it. . . Well, I didn't. But yeah, c'mon, please!" Kane got down, begging the two parents. They exchanged glances, letting go of the younger lynx.

"Prove yourself. Stay away for a week and then we can talk again." The two said, crossing their arms. "What's your answer?"

"No." Kane said quickly as Miyu hugged him one last time. "Sorry, babe. But I-" The three left before he could finish, the two parents dragging their daughter. But they stopped before the entrance, encountering a falcon in only blue boxers and socks.

"_Still like that old time rock'n'roll. That kind of music just soothes the soul. I reminisce about the days of old with that old time rock'n'roll." _He raised his glasses. "Oh, yo dudes. Wassaaaaap. I'm Lombardi, Mr. Lombardi." He grinned at them as the two tried to walk around him.

"I'll teach you to mess with me, McCloud!" Fox ran by being chased by a rather angry and wet lupine. "Throwing water-balloons off of balconies, eh? I'll kill you!" He threw one of the balloons at him, hitting him square in the back. But the others missed, splattering around them.

Bill ran by, being chased by several girls as he held their clothes in hand. "Falco, pic this! Hurry!" He shouted as Fara, Krystal and Fay chased after him. Falco nodded, pulling his cell-phone out of his boxers.

"C'mon on back here!" The avian shouted as the two lynx's parents watched on.

"Dash, how do you like the place?" The vixen asked the small monkey with Peppy standing nearby.

"Is this how they usually act, Kristie?" Dash asked, raising a brow at the group.

"It's the weekend. They'll be better soon," Peppy said quietly, looking amongst the group.

"Well, get them to calm down soon. We'll need to work on that album in an hour or two."

"Got it." The hare said, already heading for the kitchen. "In a little while." Dash and Kristie both face-palmed, not wanting to settle them down on their own. Kane grumbled, walking towards the trio of lynxes.

"Fine. I'll do it." He stuck out his hand, getting a handshake from the father before hugging Miyu. "Alright, time for some Rock'N'Roll, guys! Lets get to it!" Kane headed for the studio, grabbing his guitar outside the door of the room.

The group complied, following after him as Miyu waved her parents goodbye and closed the door, heading for the room with the others. Fox fixed the mic, testing if it was working. The group exchanged glances.

Kristie, Peppy, Wolf and the others watched from outside. Waiting for them to test out the band with Dash.

"One. . . Two. . ." Slippy banged his drum sticks together to set the beat. "Three!"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Insayne.

( Yo! Kane 'ere, giving another shout out to all of those who have contributed to this story so far. Womboman, InfinityEchos, bryan mccloud, graystripe and dakkadakka87. For all your kind words and help to make this story for the better.

This chapter is named 'Insayne' because of a picture made by InfinityEchos, check it out on , the link is upon my profile page. It is also there because of an incident that happens later on in this story. The album will be titled Insayne and so forth.

Note: When putting saliva into the back of your throat to sing deeper and scream as a lot of singers do in various songs, don't put enough to actually cut off your air supply. )

_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see._

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast Is ugly, I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it!_

Slippy went away from the beat, slamming down upon several of the drums and finishing with a hit upon the cymbals.

_It's scratching on the walls,_

_In the closet, in the halls._

_It comes awake, and I can't control it._

_Hidin' under the bed,_

_In my body, in my head,_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

Slippy did the same as before as Falco plucked a string and brought his fingers up and down the guitar once more. Kane wasn't focusing much upon the song, keeping an eye upon Dash. The ape did as he was suppose to, keeping in touch with the tune, even if it was his first time.

Fox looked at the group out of the corner of his eye before singing the chorus of the song.

_I feel it deep within,_

_Just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I! I feel like a monster!_

_I! I feel like a monster!_

Kane went into a small duet with Falco, their usual play. Falco's eyes went wide when Dash joined them, moving to stand beside the two. His facial expression went straight into a glare. Slippy interrupted Falco as he played, signaling the vocals to start.

_My secret side I keep,_

_Hid under lock and key._

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out._

_He'll tear me up, break me down,_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_Just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_Just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I! I feel like a monster!_

_I! I feel like a monster!_

Kane prepared himself for his small part coming up next. He gathered the saliva in the back of his throat, getting it scratchy as he walked over to Fox, still playing with the others.

Dash raised a brow at the fox, curious at what he was about to do.

_It's hidin' in the dark,_

_Its teeth are razor sharp._

_There's no escape for me,_

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart!_

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe it's just a dream?_

_Or maybe it's inside of me,_

_Stop this monster!_

The others dropped from the song, leaving only Falco, Fox and Kane left playing.

_I feel it deep within,_

_Just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I-_

Kane put his head beside Fox's, both singing the four words of the main chorus as everyone stopped.

_Feel like a monster!_

They all dived back into the song, giving it their all as they hoped that their new sponsor and friends would enjoy it.

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_Just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I gotta lose control,_

_It's something radical._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I! I feel like a-_

The two vulpines both sang upon the word,

_Monster!_

_I! I feel like a monster!_

_I! I feel like a monster!_

_I! I feel like a monster!_

As the song ended, the group outside applauded and cheered. One song down. Nine more to go. The band walked out of the studio room, grabbing bottles of water to clear their throats.

"Why water?" Falco asked, sipping upon the bottle with a look of disgust.

"You want water for singing, it helps a lot." Fox pointed out, taking another draught from it. "Besides, we need some. It's good for you."

"Whatever. So, Kristie, what'd you think? Actually, what did everyone think about that?" Falco grinned, leaning forward as he sat upon the large seat.

"It was fantastic. Good thing we recorded it," Wolf said quietly, biting into a pop tart.

"Yeah, lets move on to another one." Kane said, already heading back for the studio room. All but Kristie, Falco, Fox and Dash followed.

"Dash, what was with you bargin' in on our duet?" Falco said with a sigh. He raised a feathered brow as the ape replied.

"I only saw it fit to join you two. I AM part of the band now."

"Pssh. That doesn't-"

"Let it go, Falco." Fox mentioned, drinking down the last of his water. "We are all in this together now. Fighting breaks up bands. So none of that. Alright?" They didn't get to respond for the fox was already inside the studio room. Dash and Falco got up and followed, Kristie lingered for a minute before heading there as well.

"Alright, next song?" Peppy asked, setting up all the requirements. Fara, Katt and Krystal both spoke with Fox about his singing. Their voices drowned out the hare's.

"Asylum, Peps." Slippy said, startling the group inside.

"Ya sure?" Kane said uncertainly, "We haven't tried that one out considering it came from that damn bus drive."

"Yeah, I'm sure. C'mon." The group picked up their instruments and everything. Falco gripped his guitar tightly, shaking his head to clear his mind. Dash watched him carefully, inspecting his every move. Kane noticed the tension and signaled Slippy. They started the song.

Some chords and bashes upon the drums began Asylum. Fox laughed into the mic, putting the saliva in the back of his throat to fix his voice for the demanding lyrics.

_Release me!_

Fox roared into the mic,"_Hwaugh!" _( A wah noise, not like crying, mind you. )

_No remnants were ever found of it,_

_Dealing the heart bile,_

_With every fake smile._

_Though no evidence was ever found,_

_It never went away completely._

_"Hwaugh!"_

_I tried to welcome the unholy sound of it._

_Another day gone,_

_Another night's drawn._

_Dark forces pull me underground,_

_That never went away completely._

The band went berserk upon their instruments, hitting several notes perfectly while messing up completely on others. "Shit," Falco mumbled. 'I hope that wouldn't be recorded onto it.' He thought with dread.

_How can I feel this empty?_

_I will not recover this time,_

_This loneliness is killing me._

Slippy and Falco hit their instruments in synchronized time with each other, letting Dash play by himself. He felt left out and alone, but Fox's words came back into his mind. "_We're all in this together," _Dash grinned and walked over to the avian, joining him. Falco grinned back at him, crouching down and playing beside the ape.

_"Hrah!"_

Kane reared his guitar back, hitting a special chord to cause it to scream out a _Oooooh _noise. Slippy cheered, twirling his drum sticks in hand before going back at it.

_Will I ever know peace of mind again?_

_I don't believe it._

_I can't achieve it._

_I think I know it's just another sign that,_

_Never went away completely!_

_Terror is coursing in me,_

_Dreading the final moments._

_Where I have to be,_

_And feel you die!_

_In Asylum, I live a lie._

_Don't you know I'm in love with you?_

_And I wasn't ready._

_For Asylum, relive a lie._

Then it went out into the studio room. Kane broke a string, along with Slippy falling out of his chair. The music stopped as the band exchanged looks. "Just a string, I'll be right back." The dark furred vulpine left the room.

He could hear the echo of footsteps as he peeked over his shoulder and stopped by the band's supply room. "Hello? Who is there?" He looked around in the hallway,"Where are those lights?" He felt around the walls, looking for the switch. More footsteps.

"Yo, whoever is there, you need to cut it out. You're starting to mess with me, haha, it worked. Now come on out!" Torn shouted, the sentence echoed out before him. He groaned, feeling like he was in a horror film. His hand found the switch and he flipped it on. Nothing.

"Power must be out. . . Shit." He flipped around, knowing what happened to idiots in those movies. He ran down the hall, heading for the supply room. "Strings. Get them and go, Torn. Get them and go." He fumbled around the room, tripping over several things upon the ground.

He lay sprawled upon the ground before quickly getting up. "Forget it, I'll just get the others. Falco will be makin' fun of me for a week now, though." He rushed out of the room, using his cell-phone and iPod for light sources. More footsteps.

"_Aww, is the poor, alone, guitarist alone? Not for long. . ."_ The sentence echoed out as the vulpine ran down the hall, heading for the studio room. He grabbed the handle, trying to twist it.

"H-hey! Open up! C'mon, guys!" It was locked and dark inside. He pulled on the door before darting away, trying to get away from the incoming footsteps. Torn ripped open the door, slamming it behind him as he went into Falco's room. "Falco? You here?"

"Dude, what's going on?" The bird was holding several magazines in his hands. "I was getting some music magazines, then the power just shut off. Where are the others?"

"No idea, was in the hallway near the supply room. Where's the power source for this joint, anyway?" Torn asked, facing the doorway and using his light source on it.

"I'unno, but put your crap up. I'll get us some flash lights," Falco walked over to his dresser, grabbing four of them and tossing two to Torn. The vulpine caught them and quickly put his stuff up and turned them on.

"Alright. Lets look around for a bit then head outside and find the power box, or whatever it's called."

"You're an idiot. Haven't you seen those movies? They want the people to go outside, bro. It's like, nine or something right now. It'll be dark as hell!"

"What? Are you seven? Lets just do this already." Kane grumbled, heading out the door with Falco behind him. "Where's Fox's room?"

"Down the hall, another hall, to the left and inside there. We should be able to stop by Wolf's first though and check on him." Falco suggested after informing the guitarist.

"Alright, alright. But why's the studio door locked?"

"No. Idea. Everyone split up to get some stuff while you left. Kristie and Dash were still there, but you know? They probably went outside too." Falco walked in front of Kane, switching out so Kane could watch behind them.

"Good. Now we won't have to." They entered the other hallway, still not use to their new surroundings.

"Who is seven now?" Falco snickered to himself, stopping his friend. "Bathroom break."

"Alright, lets go together. Ever since that lizard event, I've been paranoid." Kane walked into the bathroom. Pitch. Darkness.

"Don't be a Slippy, bro. Just look away, alright?"

"Yeah, I've never seen a dick before. Whatever." Kane looked away, looking about the bathroom. "Yo, Falco?"

"What?" The sound of a zipper zippin' up filled the silence.

"How long have we had THAT?" The avian turned to his friend, watching with wide eyes at the sight before them. The bath tub was full of green goo, bubbling as a disembodied hand floated up.

"Alright, this is fucked up. Le-lets just go find the others. And quickly!" The two left the bathroom, running down the empty halls. "Where are the staff members here? Don't they live with us?"

"Bro, that just adds to the list of possibilities. Aha! A door. That means a room! C'mon, lets get insi-. . . Locked. Shit, Wolf." The two banged on the door. "Wolf, open up!" No response. Then the foot steps filled the air.

"W-what is that sound?" Falco said, backing up against a wall. Kane joined him.

"Foot steps. I've heard them ever since I left the recording room, lets go find Fox or some of the others." Kane suggested, getting a firm nod from Falco as the sound grew louder. They broke out into a sprint.

They reached the other room, opening the door and getting inside. "Foxie Brown, you here? Fox?" Falco shouted, looking around the room as he walked towards the closet. The destination of everything evil in horror movies.

It burst open. Fara and Katt jumping out at the falcon. "What were you two doing in there?"

"N-nothing. What were you two doing in here?" Katt asked, glaring up at the vulpine.

"Looking for Fox, but apparently, we get two others to join us." Kane tossed them his spare flash light. Falco pushed them off him, handing them his own spare. That's right folks, they're getting screen-time.

Fara smirked in the light of the flash light. "You two are sweating? Scared? This isn't some horror-" A scream filled the air. It was light in tone and could only belong to a female. Or Slippy.

"Yeah. It's totally not." Falco spat at them, walking over to the door and peeking out. "It's clear. Lets head back where we-"

"No. That bathroom was messed up. It wasn't even scary, just weird. Besides, if we head in the direction of the scream, then we can find out what is actually going on." Kane pointed out to his friend.

"No. If you go in that direction, you end up dying." Katt said quietly. Getting glances from the group.

"Lets just go towards it. It means we'll find someone, dead or alive." Fara said, glaring at them before walking down the dark hallway. The three followed after her.

"Alright. What should we be expecting? Zombies, Mutants or Serial-killers?"

"All of the above, bro." Falco said as they entered a different hallway. They peered down each of them, heading towards the darkest one.

"_Ooh. You guys are getting smart. Head in the direction of the scream? Wanna play a game?"_

"Oh, fuck you." Katt said, flipping her middle finger up. "See this paw? Yeah. You better." The group continued on, seeing the kitchen. "How did we even get in here?"

"This place is so screwed up. . ." Fara whispered. "L-look, over there!" Fara and Katt stayed back near one of the four entrances to the kitchen, looking around at everything inside.

"M-Miyu?" Kane whispered, picking up the bloodied lynx. She was breathing shallowly as Falco ripped off a part of his shirt, tying it around her cuts. Kane lifted her onto his back, putting the flash light into his mouth. "She must have been attacked while she was walking amongst the mansion." Kane said quietly to himself mainly.

Falco grabbed a premade sandwich out of the fridge, walking down a different hall. "Peppy's room is next. Then Slips, Kristie's, Dash's then outside. We'll get the power turned back on." The trio nodded, following the blue-avian.

The foot steps still echoed out but they ignored it. They slowed down so Kane could stay in the middle, being vulnerable with the injured lynx on his back. Katt got in front of the door, knocking upon it. "Peppy? You there?" No response. Fara cursed, turning around quickly.

"Damn it. I-I thought I felt someone's breathing on my neck. . . This place gives me the chills, guys. Lets just head on outside and get the power on." The vixen suggested,"But keep away from easy kill able spots. Keep together. Always." They nodded.

"Alright, lets head outside." Katt said, leading them towards the main room. The four peered around the corner, vision already adapted to their dark surroundings. Falco raised his flash light, looking around quickly before running towards the door. He unlocked it, heading outside and into the fresh air.

The three followed, slowing down so Kane could get a better grip upon Miyu's body. "Falco, wait up!" Katt shouted out to their friend.

Falco walked down the steps, the others a few feet behind him. "Alright. This mansion has four floors, right?" They nodded. "We're also a couple of miles away from civilization. Does anyone have a gun?"

"It was probably just a prank, Falco. You know how these people are when they see these places. Besides, more importantly, we don't have weapons and our staff is gone." Fara said to the bird, running up to him.

"The power switch should be somewhere over there." Katt pointed out near the darkened area of the home.

"Alright. C'mon guys, we'll be in and out, then back inside." The foot steps had stopped once they left the house, but soon the crunching of grass sounded out near them. Falco ran to the box, ripping the panel open. He groaned.

"What is it, Falco?" Katt and Fara said in unison.

"We need a key. . . A freaking key! Kristie, Wolf or Peppy should have one. C'mon, lets go." The group turned around and rushed back towards the entrance. Falco bit into his food, looking around the dark hallways. "Which way, guys? Up stairs or over?"

"Lets split up?" Fara suggested. Katt shook her head.

"_Fabulous idea! Yes, split up! I will enjoy gutting you four. I already had some fun with the 'other' one."_

Falco sighed. "Lets do this. Lets head up above, since that other hallway leads to the band supplies. The West Wing was for the Staff Bed Corridors with our band stuff. While the right was the kitchen and our own rooms and stuff. The second floor is made up of the Staff's working areas. The third floor was our games and simulations. The top was. . . I don't know, actually. I only know the little things." He said as he ended it with a shrug.

"Upstairs it is then. The Staff will have to wait for now," Fara said. Already moving towards the stair way.

"Fine. But we have a problem. . ."

"What is it?"

"Where's Kane and Miyu?" The three looked around, seeing no one else in the dark room. Only wicked laughter filled the air.

The dark furred vulpine ran down the hallway of the second floor. Miyu was held in his arms wedding-style. He leapt over a fallen chair and kept moving, the footsteps getting closer and closer. He went down the hall, stopping at the other stair case. More laughter. He ran up it, whispering to the lynx in his arms. "Miyu, stay awake. Alright?" Her eyes fluttered open, only half of the lids stayed up, she looked drowsy.

"F-Fox?"

"No, Miyu. But I'm here, alright." The voice startled Kane, causing him to look over. Fox and Krystal hurried over. "What happened?"

"Something cut off the power. Don't know what, but it has been chasing us for awhile. Falco, Fara and Katt were still on the first floor when I decided to come up here. Miyu was like this when I found her." The multi-colored fox said quickly, looking around with fright clear in his eye.

"Alright, I believe that we should head towards the top floor." Krystal said to get their attention. "Peppy, Wolf, Kristie and Dash went up there once you left. Fox and I were doing some simulations in there." Fox's face turned red when she talked of the simulations.

"Alright, alright. Lets hurry up there, I'm getting sick of this whole thing already." Miyu wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he sprinted with the two other foxes. They looked up the last stairs and slowly walked up, awaiting whatever was held in store.

"Hey, wait up!" Falco, Fara and Katt caught up with them halfway. "Don't think you'll finish this without us, alright?" They exchanged high fives and grins. "Kane, where's your flash light?"

"Miyu's been holding onto it for me." Kane said with a smirk.

"Alright, lets go guys." Fox said, taking the flash light from Miyu. The group walked up the stairs. The entire top of the mansion was covered in cobwebs and assorted boxes. That's when they saw the others.

"Hey, guys. Over here!" Krystal shouted to the others, walking over towards them with the others.

"You're all okay!" Peppy shouted out, hugging each of them in a group hug with Slippy beside him. Kristie smirked alongside Dash, while Wolf just snorted and looked away.

"What's going on?"

"Turns out there's someone inside the mansion. Four someones, might I add." Peppy said with a serious look upon his face. "There's a problem though. We don't have the key to the power box. We'll need four of you to head out there for it while we try to keep this level of the mansion under control, alright?" They nodded.

"This floor," Wolf said, breaking the silence. "was made for the first Star Fox band. Turns out that James owned this mansion before, living here with Pigma, Peppy and I. Along with the Staff of workers here. All of our old stuff is up here, though. Which is why we think this is happening, someone might want this stuff to sell it."

"I had known it was owned by the older Star Fox team, but I didn't think this would happen." Kristie admitted with a sigh. "I just wanted to get your album done with for a tour and such."

"It'll take longer then that, Kristie. Our attempt on Asylum wasn't that great," Dash pointed out. "But that is of no matter currently. Form your four and get your flash lights, we'll need you all to head out for that key." They nodded.

Kane sat down beside Miyu talking to her,"What happened? Who was it?"

"I-I don't remember. It just. . . The knife, it came out of nowhere." She looked up at him as Kane nodded, getting up and walking over to the others. Fox had finished speaking with Krystal, turning to his friend.

Fox. Falco. Kane. Wolf. Those were the four for the job. They looked down the stair case.

"_A bit daring, aren't we? Alright. I'll play your own little game. Four on four, correct? First one to zero team mates loses." _The four gripped onto their flash lights as they descended into the darkness. Kane looked back one last time, meeting Miyu's eyes with his own. Fox did the same for Krystal, while Falco ate into the last bite of his sandwich.

Wolf chuckled. "C'mon, boys. I'm going to show you three how a real man does things 'round here."

"A'ight. Tell us when we'll see this 'real man'." Falco taunted, walking down the hallway with the others.

"So, this key is in the forest?" Fox asked.

"Yep."

"And it's about two to three inches long?"

"Mhm."

"The grass is atleast four inches long, if I am correct?"

"Totally."

"This will be hell."

"True dat." Kane finished, peering down the dark hallway. "Whatever. Lets just get this over with." And the four descended to the second floor, more screams echoed out and chilled them to their bones.

Leon followed with killer's intent, tired of waiting and watching them the whole time. He watched them descend the stairs and followed, anticipating the moment when they entered the forest. It would be to _die _for.

( Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Songs are Monster by Skillet, and Asylum by Disturbed. Thanks for reading, so far. )


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: A Fault Line.

The four stepped down the stairs, the forest was already in sight. They hurried, not wanting to be out in the dark any longer then needed. Wolf motioned for them to stay back, running ahead to grab the key and get back to the group.

Leon followed the lupine, getting to the clearing and revealing himself. "How's it going, bud?"

"Good, Leon. But we need to get down to business. What is Pepper up to?"

"Ahh, y'know. This and that. He has Pigma and Andrew out in the woods around here. Might want to get that key and hurry your ass back."

"Indeed. But, Leon, who is the spy he has on us? Who!" Wolf spoke in a loud tone, not loud enough to be classified as a shout.

"Ya really don't know yet? You're an idiot, Wolf. C'mon. Think for a minute. Just. Think." The two looked at each other, before Wolf's face showed shock and surprise.

"No."

"Mhm. It is _her_. Didn't you think it was a bit weird? Her parents show up then later on the power goes out? They just 'want to come for a visit'? C'mon, Wolf. You know as well as I do that any parent would be happy for their daughter. They'd get so many things out of the relationship, but they baited him."

"Leon, you better hope your ass is telling the truth. I heard her though, she said a knife came out of nowhere. That was you?" Wolf asked his friend. Leon nodded, leaning against a tree trunk.

"Tried to take her ass out of this game. Was going to leave her for dead, y'know? Bleed to death. Would've been fine with me if she had." Wolf sighed, rubbing the bridge of his muzzle.

"I'll break the news to them later, but first thing is first, where's that key?" The lupine looked amongst the grass, trying to point it out.

"My pocket," Leon fished it out and tossed it to him. "now hurry on back. Atleast one of us need to live a good life, y'know? I'll take care of Pigma and Andrew."

"I'll clear that bounty off of your head, Powalski. I owe you that." The two shook hands before walking away from each other. Wolf closed his eye, already dreading the moment he would have to tell the vulpine.

The three waited patiently, looking in the direction of any source of sound. Wolf walked over to them, waving before walking by. The trio followed, not quite understand what was happening.

"Meet back in the living room of the mansion. I'll turn on the power. Hurry up," he gestured for them to go. "we have a little announcement." They shrugged and exchanged glances, heading back inside the home.

The group was fully organized inside the room, all sitting amongst each other. "Can we hurry this up? Album, guys. Album." Slippy said impatiently. He was shot glares. Wolf sat down in one of the chairs, looking around.

'Good, she isn't here. Time to tell them.' Wolf cleared his throat, getting their attention. "As you know, we were spooked to shit. After this we can get back to the album as Slippy desires, but first. I know who the culprit is." Miyu headed down the stairs, listening in onto the conversation.

"Who was it? Was it that damned gardener?" Falco said, slamming his fist upon the table. "I never liked that guy!"

"What? No, Falco. It was Miyu. It had to be. She just happened to be the closest one to the entrance? For fuck's sake, did anyone even check the windows?" He looked at them. No one responded. "While you guys were going around the place, I ended up discovering some things, thanks to a friend's help. The window near the kitchen, right above the power box, was slightly opened. Now. Who was closest there? Miyu."

"But she was cut up, Wolf. You can't accuse-"

"Listen, Kane. This isn't a freaking game. This is life. She tried to help Pepper, Pigma and Andrew pin us inside here! She's NOT on our side. She's with that fucked up dog thing." Wolf shouted, getting out of his seat.

"Pigma has been gone for years now, Wolf." Peppy said quietly.

"And Andrew is my cousin. He would never help someone that's insane," Dash said, agreeing with the hare.

"Who is your 'friend' anyway?" Fox asked, leaning back in his own chair. "Inform us some more, O'Donnell."

"Leon. Powalski. He may seem messed up, but believe me, we all have had our problems. He-"

"He fucked me over. That's what he did." Kane said, glaring up at their mentor. "Do you know what that feels like, Wolf?"

"Yes, Kane. I do know how it feels. But that's because he was following Pepper's orders. He's with us now," the lupine tried his best to convince the group. Several of the members kept quiet, not taking sides.

"What would Pepper even want with us? He was just a sponsor, not some messed up criminal. If he hadn't given us a shot, even being the super-douche he was, then we wouldn't be here right now." Falco shrugged his arms once he finished speaking. Looking around the room.

"Guys. Wolf is telling the truth." Krystal spoke out, coming to his aid. Wolf sighed with relief, giving her a smile. "Being a telepath, I know he is."

"Krystal, HE could be the insane one." Fox looked up at her. "I believe you though. If you wish to side with Wolf, then so be it."

"But why would Miyu do that? She's been our friend for awhile now." Kane crossed his arms, being the only one left to defy them.

"She could have been forced by her 'parents'. Think. Think back to when this started, Kane." The vulpine shook his head, refusing to listen to them.

"Whatever. Just leave me out of this. I'm going to sleep for once. Settle these things out yourselves, alright? Just leave me out of it. We formed this band to rock out, not to get caught up in drama." Kane got out of his seat and walked away from them, heading towards his room.

He opened the door and slammed it shut, lying down on his bed and looking up. "Your friends just want to help." Leon appeared, sitting down in the only chair nearby.

"You? You were that man. . ."

"Yep. Ordered by Pepper. Why? Pepper wanted the band to only consist of Peppy, Fox and Pigma. The original group, but with James replaced by his look alike son. Get it? I was sent to take your life, but when I removed that part of your face, it reminded me of Wolf."

"So you stopped?"

"Mhm. Now let me finish. He tried to force you all to quit the band so he could get the two by themselves, he wanted to make you quit. After that failed and Kristie foiled his plan by getting you out of his contract, he sent us here. Pigma and Andrew are still out there, but they've left the area. They won't fight Wolf's right-hand." Leon gave a savage grin, spinning in the chair.

"But, what about Miyu? She wouldn't betray us. She has no reason to." Kane pointed out, tossing the bandanna to the floor.

"Her 'parents' were some of Pepper's workers. They've been black mailing her for awhile now. Ever since she went out with you. Do you see the events start to fall in place yet? She turned off the power, she had gotten the key off of Peppy. Then when she was going to poison the food, I cut 'er up." Leon's tone went quiet near the end.

"But so? She would withstand some blackmail, Leon. Besides, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Did I not just appear before you and tell you these things? Trust me, I'm on your side, kid. Also, Pepper has her parents. Did you even bother to learn about her?" Leon cocked his head to the side, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Kane looked over at him. He was a light greenish color, while he wore a purple leather suit.

"No. She didn't open up as much as I would've liked."

"For a reason, kid. For a reason. I listened in on their conversation once you left. Miyu's going to be questioned and they'll be sending the police on Pepper. I can assure you, though. Pepper's done. His game is over. Enjoy your rock-star life right now. You'll miss it once it is over."

"Have you been in a band before, Leon?" Kane couldn't understand why he was opening up to the lizard, the one that had almost killed him at that.

"Panther, Wolf and I made up Star Wolf. Made as a tribute to Star Fox." ( Not using the original Star Wolf team mainly because of Pigma disappearing after James' death in this story. )

"Will you be staying with us?" Kane asked as his eye started to flutter, exhaustion finally taking over.

"Yeah, sure." The lizard bluffed to the boy, letting him sleep. Leon shot him a grin before disappearing, letting the young vulpine rest.

_**The Next Day.**_

Kane's eye snapped open, looking into Miyu's blue one. "I'm sorry, Kane. I wish it didn't go as far as It did, but. . . "

"I-It's fine, Miyu. What are you talking about?" Kane yawned and sat up, a bit freaked out from waking up to see her watching him.

"About helping Pepper. It was on the News earlier. He was arrested and sentenced for a lifetime in jail. Apparently, Leon confessed and acted as a witness while we were all gone."

"Is he. . ."

"He was sentenced for a few years of his past crimes. Since Wolf and the others pleaded with the court, it was shortened from twenty years. Andrew and Pigma were seen as non-guilty for not actually doing anything harmful, just plotting." Miyu explained, kicking her feet back and forth. "Police also asked me some questions but everyone said I had nothing to do with it, even Leon did in court. Everyone's forgiven me for the whole betrayal thing, apparently, though I feel sick just thinking about it."

"What about your parents?" He asked, rubbing the side of his face before leaning over his bed and putting the bandanna on.

"Turns out they're on Papetoon. They're pretty excited for the band and happy for us and stuff." She said, seeming sad on the inside but normal on the outside.

"That's cool, I suppose. But you know what?"

"What?" She turned to him.

"Fuck this. I just want an album out, go for some tours, another couple of albums and then settling down for a few concerts every now and again." He chuckled, grabbing her arm and racing out of his room towards the studio room.

Fox yawned, truthfully, he didn't care about the past events. He alongside Falco and Kane, just wanted to be the band they were meant to be.

( Yes, this was a quick end to the Pepper plot considering I just want to write about them doing their album, tour and etc. So don't flame about it being wrapped up quickly. )

Kane bursted into the room, grabbing his guitar off of the wall and walking into the recording room. "Asylum."

"Asylum?"

"Asylum." He said confidently. Dash nodded with him and Slippy, already getting into the song before they started. Fox grinned and put the mic to his lips.

"_Ahahahahaha."_

The group started playing, letting Kristie and Wolf work on the recording. The girls watched and listened in to the group, glad to finally have it over. "Anyone else think that we let Miyu off the hook a bit. . . easy?"

"She was being blackmailed and threatened. She won't be a close friend for awhile, but, yeah. I'd still talk to her." Krystal embraced the lynx, letting the others join in the hug.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Lets leave the guys to their work and spend some time together and make up for it, alright?" Miyu asked them, hoping for a positive answer.

"Alright, but we get to choose." Fara said with a confident smirk as the group left the recording room and headed for their vehicle.

Peppy walked towards the kitchen, smiling as all of the whole 'Pepper's evil plot' thing had finally ended. But now the teens had to face the life of being Rock Stars and burden that would follow.

( Was this part rushed? Yep. I wanted to actually get into the reason I made this story: For it to be about a group that's going through the troubles of being famous musicians. While they may not be great right now, they'll get their popularity soon. Yes, I did stray from my original objective as I wrote the story. But now it'll be back to being focused upon the group and music. )


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Fawks You.

_**Several months have passed since the Pepper incident, leaving some still in shock and distant. Fay, being related to Pepper, was taking the worst of the effect. While the girls left to go help their friend through her troubled times, the others were forced to take upon the challenges of being a Rock Star.**_

_**With Dash, a new member to the band, having different opinions then Falco. Falco didn't mind other's opinions, unless they were Dash or Slippy's. Dash wasn't your average person, being younger then the others at a whopping twelve years, but still being smarter.**_

_**Kristie was trying her hardest to keep everyone under control, having Peppy and Wolf aid her in that section. She wanted them to enjoy their time, but be a productive band. They had six out of the required ten, she always had atleast ten songs upon each CD she helped put out and with the team slacking off, it became difficult.**_

_**Wolf had began tutoring Kane, Falco and Dash. Teaching them everything he had learned from the older generation of Star Fox, while using his free time to help Fox with his vocals.**_

_**Fox and the crew had taken upon a new look. Fox used his father's outfit, now wearing a red scarf and black sun-glasses, alongside the white jacket and green jump-suit. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.**_

_**Falco wore a similar outfit, consisting of a white jacket and dark blue-jeans, while wearing a set of combat-boots.**_

_**Kane wore, what looked like, his older outfit. But he had the thick-studded wristbands, belt and collar. Dark faded blue-jeans, with the back of the legs a solid white, and a sleeveless black t-shirt.**_

_**Slippy wore his same old outfit, refusing to change his look like the others. Though he had several lip piercings, having caused him to speak with a lisp for awhile. Thus resulted in much humiliation and teasing, mainly from Falco.**_

_**Dash wore a red jump-suit with a blue vest over the top. A design of guitars went upon the side of the vest, with the symbol of their band upon its back. He wore one wristband, located upon his left arm.**_

_**The band's symbol was that of a blue fox, with flames on the paws and large wings upon its back. Underneath it was labeled: **__**Star Fox Reborn.**_

_**The group still lived at the mansion, taking the time to look through the older Star Fox band's work. After listening to the band's work, they started writing new songs, trying to surpass the older generation.**_

_**Currently, they were at one of the large, dome buildings inside Corneria City.**_

Fox yawned, putting his feet up on top of the table as he leaned back in his chair. He had his arms crossed, ears drooping down as he, alongside the rest of the group, listened to their sponsor talk to them.

Knowing that his eyes were kept hidden by his sun-glasses, he gazed at her bountiful chest, not bothering to hide his gaze from those who could see behind them.

Falco was asleep, laying upon his own desk, as their 'Teacher' went on. A strand of drool went down his beak as he mumbled before twisting and turning, putting his head so it faced a different direction.

Kristie had thought that since they were missing out on School, that she should teach them anything they needed to know.

Kane was leaned back in his chair, so it was lifted off of the ground and standing upon only two legs. His feet has been caught in the metal bars of the desk, being the only things holding him up. Kane's head was tilted back, so it looked up at the ceiling in an unusual position. A small snore signaled his own interest.

Slippy had been the only one paying attention, wanting to become a mechanic some day when they got out of the music business. He jotted down several notes upon his paper, listening with severe intent.

Dash sat in the corner of the room, doodling pictures of whatever came to mind. Mainly shapes. And food. And other things. The small-ape sighed and scanned across the room, looking for anything interesting. With another small sigh he went to doodling.

Kristie turned around, having finished writing upon the board. She glared at the group, not understanding what was going on with them. "I thought you all would miss school?"

The vixen huffed, crossing her arms and showing off her chest more. . . thoroughly.

Fox's interest piqued, causing him to lean closer at her. Her voice echoed into the room once more.

"Well? What do you all have to say for yourselves!" She shouted, slamming the book she had been holding onto the desk. Kane's eye ripped open, the young vulpine had been startled. His feet lost their grip and forced him to fall back.

The other vulpine bursted out laughing, amused by their friend's misfortune. The sleeping avian jolted up, standing up and slamming into his own desk. "Wuzzat happen?"

Dash raised a brow as he looked up. "You're an idiot." The drowsy falcon turned to him.

"Shut it, you. . . you stupid person."

"Nice one." Fox added as Dash went back to his drawings.

"Can we get back to the studies? Some of us actually care." Slippy said, putting his hands on his hips, while he sat in his chair.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Fox asked as he lifted the shades out of his eyes. He looked Kristie dead in the eyes. "School blows. Lets go work on our album and hit up a restaurant while we're at it."

"True dat." Falco added in as he sat back down. He wiped the liquid off of the desk, actually noticing their surroundings for once. It was a pure-white room, littered with desks used and unused.

In the front of the room was a large chalk board, with a small wooden desk where Kristie was at. Kane was still sprawled out upon the floor, while everyone else still remained in their seats.

Fox let out a grunt as he got out of his desk, picking up the back-pack beside one leg and putting it over his right shoulder. "Well, this is stupid. Studio Room, anyone?"

Slippy, with reluctance, nodded and followed the vulpine out of the room.

Falco headed over, pulling Kane to his feet and went after the two, following behind as they dragged their feet.

Dash put his drawings up, pulling his back-pack over both shoulders and followed after them. "Excuse us, Kristie. We're going to go record a song apparently. Goodbye and have a nice day."

"Y-yeah." Kristie managed to whisper, sitting down into her chair. She hadn't expected for them to leave their studies, but teens are teens, she decided with a frown.

Her hands gripped on to the desk with her left paw, as she jotted down several lines upon a document using her right paw.

Fox yawned, walking down the large hallway towards the lounge. He wasn't quite ready to start with their songs, not yet, anyway. He was still hungry for anything. A bite to the lip as he decided that the vending machine was his only option.

He stopped at the door, grabbing hold of the knob and with a twist he pulled it open. His footsteps echoed out into the single chamber, not being any larger then a medium-sized bedroom.

Stopping at the snack-machine while pulling a credit out of his pocket and shoving it inside, the machine beeped a few times as he selected what he wanted. Leaning against the counter for support as he slouched down, waiting for his meal.

The tall, broad lupine steadily walked towards the lounge. Intent on a mid-morning treat for the chaos to follow. Wolf stopped his stride, crossing his arms, as he looked at the vulpine.

"Mornin', kid."

"'Sup."

Wolf headed over to him, standing beside Fox as the vulpine got his food. "Everyone's waiting back at the Recording Room, you coming?"

A brief nod, then he turned and walked out of the room. Wolf put in his credit, recieved his food and followed after him. Once the two caught up, due to the lupine's long strides, he tried to start a conversation.

"So, have you been trying out those techniques?" He inquired, watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Mhm." Fox replied as they arrived at the room. Wolf slammed the door shut as he entered, being the last one in. He took his place outside with Kristie and Peppy, ready to record.

Fox joined the others, getting in position and clearing his throat. He bit into his granola bar, putting it down and chasing it down with a gulp of water.

The recording room was a small enclosed room, set up with the band's equipment. The fuzzy red carpet, that covered the ground, was a different feeling upon their feet. It was as if they were standing upon a pile of fur.

The ceilings of the building were adorned with ornaments and various other objects. Dash, being excited for entering the upper levels of the Academy at such a young age, had decorated the building in his spare time.

Instead of practicing his guitar, like he should've been doing, he had been studying on mechanics and politics. This, plus a few other minor things, had caused a problem between himself and a certain blue-avian.

The two were glaring daggers at each other, whenever Dash and Falco neared each other. Their opinions, in general, challenged each other. The ape was taunting the falcon, making fun of him for dropping out of school.

The vulpine coughed, rubbing his throat. "Ahem. Alright, which song?" They exchanged glances, unsure of which one they'd play.

Falco tapped his beak, going through several possibilities. "How about. . . Twisted Transistor?" He suggested with an unsteady tone, the avian couldn't tell if the others were ready for it or not.

"Alright, lets give it a shot."

Kane looked over at Dash, who was still giving Falco a cold stare. He headed over, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking him in an eye. "Get your guitar out, we'll need two."

Dash gave a firm nod, walking on over to the wall and taking out his own. He plugged it into the amp and turned to Kane, eyes already asking for help.

"First time?"

Another brief nod.

"Alright, I'll help ya tune it." The vulpine stopped over by him, grabbing the guitar and strumming it a few times. Using a tuner he had picked up from Guitar-Center, he plugged the cord into the guitar's output, and into the tuner's input.

He strummed it, watching where the meter was. After adjusting it a few times, he handed it over to the ape. Kane walked back over to Fox, now that the group was prepared.

Falco, Kane and Slippy played for the first bit of the song. It started out as low as a barely heard whisper, then went up, immensely, in the sound levels.

After a minute into playing, they stopped, letting Kane take over. After ten seconds, of repeating the same chords, Slippy and Falco joined in.

Then Dash joined the other guitarist, having him start it off.

_Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister,_

_Listening to your Twisted Transistor._

The group quieted down, all except for Slippy. The drums stood out, giving a solid _Thump._

_Hold it between your legs,_

_Turn it up, turn it up._

_Low end is coming through,_

_Can't get enough?_

The tall, blue falcon slid his feathered hand down the strings. Playing out a sustained note, for his part, as he went back to strumming along.

Dash and Kane, making an excellent duo upon the guitar, played a long as well. Strumming in unison and hitting a few power-chords.

One glare became two, both in the direction of the rhythmic guitarist. The primate had kept playing as Fox sang, startling the singing vulpine.

A pair of eyes looked around before he leaned back towards the mic, trying to continue the song. He couldn't blame the kid, it wasn't his first time, but he was younger then them. Fox decided to give him some slack.

_A lonely life, where no one understands you,_

_But don't give up, because the music do._

_Music do, Music-_

And then the bomb dropped.

"Falco, stop doing fucking hammer-ons. This isn't Through The Fire And Flames, for fuck's sake!"

Fox exploded upon the bassist, shouting at him for putting in his own style. The rest of the group sat back, watching the two go at it.

"Oh, fuck you, McCloud. You're letting Dash throw in riffs, seriously, what the fuck?" Falco shouted, putting a feathered finger upon the vulpine's chest.

Another rant, going at it as he challenged his friend to speak up. "Besides, why would we need a rhythmic guitarist? No one can hear him in the first place!"

Glaring at each other, the two breathing in heavily as it became the only sound inside the room.

The three watched from outside the recording room, hearing everything go on. Peppy slapped hand upon his forehead, going inside to settle the fight.

"Alright. Lets just cool down for a minute. Falco, Dash, only do those things when needed. Okay?" The older hare asked, giving each of them a firm stare.

Falco nodded his head silently, leaning against the wall. Fox and Kane joined him, all three looking up at the ceiling as Peppy ranted on and on about how their parents would be disappointed with them.

"Never met my parents, Peppy."

"Mine were douches and ditched."

"Dad would be proud of me anyway, don't see how this puts a damper on anything."

Dash shrugged, leaving the room with Slippy in tow. Peppy shook his head, leaving as well as he followed after Dash. Kristie and Wolf disappeared, following after them themselves.

"Fuck this, I need some air." Kane broke the ice, the scratchy voice registering his need for water. The three friends left the room, leaving the door open and the area empty. Three bottles of water were gone, along with Fox's notepad.

Three pairs of footsteps echoed out into the lone hallways. The pure white tiles underneath them adorned black stains. Falco, Fox and Kane didn't wear shoes inside the building anymore, getting in trouble upon several occasions.

Kristie hated getting marks on the floor, especially the black ones from their shoes, making the rule since Falco loved to do it. He settled with throwing yogurt off the top of the building.

The large wooden doors opened up showing a small pathway, with several trees along the sides. The soft sound of children playing came to their ears, along with the sound of crunching grass, as they walked towards a small hill.

Falco sat down, crossing his arms as he layed back, looking up at the clear blue sky. Fox sat beside him, flipping over the top of the notepad and several other pages. Kane hopped down beside them, removing his bandanna and taking a sip from a bottle.

"So. Any plans for our upcoming summer vacation?" The avian asked, eyes still focusing up into the sky.

"Other then getting this fucking album over with?" Kane grunted out, eyes scanning around them, to take in the beautiful scenery. It was Spring time, a time for being outside and enjoying life, as some would say.

A playground, consisting of swings and slides, was a minute away. The sound of children playing was even louder then before, having been so close to the trio.

"I mean, anything special? I know a certain avian's birthday is comin' on up." Falco grinned at the two, looking over at them with a steady smile.

"Nah. I think we'll just skip that, sounds pretty stupid." Fox layed down beside the two, closing his eyes as he joked around. Falco and Kane's laughs echoed out from the hill to the small valley below.

"We haven't seen the others for two months now," Kane said quietly. They fell silent, not speaking for a few minutes. "Stuck here, with nothing going on except for music, which is awesome, and stupid wannabe School."

"Yep, yep. Krys hasn't sent me a text for a month, now. I've sent her several over the month, it's getting to me."

"Fox, everything gets to you."

"Fara and Katt sent me sexts."

"Fuck you."

The three laughed together, enjoying the simple life while they could. You could only be a teenager once.

". . . Did they really?" He asked, intrigued at the thought of it. Fox just laughed harder, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at his best friend.

"Falco, bro, I hope you live forever." Kane held up his water-bottle, taking another drought. Lifting it from his muzzle, as a few drops fell to the ground, he spoke again. "Here's to us."

"Mhm," Fox agreed with the other vulpine before adding in his own sentence. "so, when are the parents coming?"

"Huh?" The falcon sat up, looking at the two.

"Question was for Kane, Falco."

"Oh, a'ight, Foxie."

"Dunno. Pretty sure they ditched to Papetoon, unless they're back in the older home."

"I meant Miyu's parents. Haven't you met them by now?"

"No, not yet. Met Pepper's fake ones, hopefully they won't be as strict upon me."

"When were you suppose to meet them?" He asked, watching Kane out of the corner of his eyes.

"Dunno. Haven't talked, or seen, her in two months, bro." Kane whispered, still watching the cloudless sky. Soon, the hours passed. The sound of children faded away, along with the staff workers.

The sky turned a reddish-orange color, as the Cornerian sun faded behind the horizon.

During that time, Fox had jotted down several new lyrics. Making a new song entirely, as they waited outside. Darkness developed over the sky, the signs of stars began to become clear.

Falco picked up the three bottles, walking back towards the mansion with the others. "So, Doctor, Doctor, give me the news."

"Don't quote other songs and we now have six out of ten songs, so far."

"Awesome." A certain black furred vulpine chimed in.

"Totally."

"Alright, so, any ideas on what you guys want to do tonight?" The singer asked, raising a brow as they walked back upon the pavement path. The large wooden doors could be seen in front of them, but barely.

Kane grabbed hold of the handle, pushing down then forward. The other two entered, letting him follow up as they headed down the hallways.

Falco rolled the base of his arms and shoulders,"I'unno, bro."

The three fell silent, letting them head towards their rooms. Three thuds as they sat down upon the floor, flipping on the T.V. inside Fox's room.

It was adorned with band posters upon the walls. No windows, since it was inside a corridor and had rooms all around it. A large bed sat inside, but not large enough to cover much of the room.

A dresser and open closet were upon the right side of the room, the T.V. and game-consoles being upon the left. All in all, it was a simple room for a teenager.

"So, like. I have an idea for the band," The avian slipped out of his jacket, putting it on the floor as he glued his eyes to the screen.

"Shoot."

"How about. . . We get a female singer? One to do some lyrics and stuff. It'd give our band a different perspective."

". . . Maybe. Which female do you know that can sing?"

"We could have auditions, or ask our friends."

"We haven't talked to them in months, they could be off planet, too. You know how the Academy always has those field-trip things."

"Those things were stupid though, who wants to leave the planet and study a freaking plant?"

"Don't get off subject, Foxie."

"I think it'd be a good idea, truthfully. We could use a female in the group." The third member pointed out, his eye studying the screen.

"How about we hold auditions? Besides, we need to ask the others first. Before we get too hasty and add someone in."

"Alright. We'll talk with Kristie, Wolf and the others tomorrow. You guys gonna camp out here?"

"Whatever, I can use my jacket for a pillow if I'm still awake by then. Night, guys." Falco's head slumped down to his shoulder, a low snore taking place.

"Good night, bro." Fox hopped onto the bed, getting under the covers as Kane nodded. Two snores took place.

He pulled the cellphone out of his pocket, a small black, flip-open phone. He looked at the box.

_You have 0 Messages._

The phone snapped shut, going back into his pocket as Kane drifted off to sleep.

_**The Next Day, inside the Record Room.**_

A lone vulpine stood at the microphone, being joined by the others as the sign flashed to Green from Red.

Everyone wore similar outfits, being dressed in the torn black hoodies. They all kept their hoods down, all except for the lead-singer's.

The tall dark-black hood went over his head, shading it from view and sight with the shadows.

Then it started playing. The song starting out gently, repeating the same tune over and over, then the drums entered in.

_"Survivor!"_ They let loose, ripping down on their instruments, trying to give a good performance for everyone.

_Survivor!_

_One more god damn day,_

_When I know what I want._

_And my want will be considered tonight._

Falco and Kane leaned towards their friend, giving out a strong. "_Ah-Ah,"_

_Considered tonight._

_"Ah-Ah,"_

_Just another day,_

_When all that I want will._

_Mark me as a sinner tonight._

_"Ah-Ah."_

_I'm a sinner tonight,_

_Yeah!_

_People can no longer cover their eyes,_

_If this disturbs you._

_Then walk away,_

_You will remember,_

_The night you were struck by the sight of. . ._

_Ten thousand fists in the air! _Air was held out for several seconds, the vulpine grabbed the mic, imitating the look of throttling someone.

Several seconds went by as the band started the next part of the song. Slippy signaling it with quick beats to the drum.

_Power un-restrained dead on the mark,_

_Is what we will deliver tonight._

_"Ah-Ah,"_

_Deliver Tonight._

_"Ah-Ah."_

_Pleasure fused with pain,_

_This triumph of the soul._

_Will make you shiver tonight,_

_"Ah-Ah."_

_Will Make you shiver tonight,_

_Yeah!_

It slowed to a stop, the audio quieting down. Glances were exchanged as they turned to the drummer.

"Slips?"

"No."

"Dude, what the fuck. Just play the song! We need this album out already, we're getting closer to our dead-line."

"I want a solo. Everyone else has gotten one."

Fox's hand flew to the bridge of his muzzle, massaging it gently. "Slippy. You can get a solo next time. Play."

"No. If I don't get a solo now, I'll quit." His arms were crossed as he looked at the lead singer with a dead serious face.

Falco and Kane both sighed in unison, already knowing that he'd get what he'd want. "Just give him the solo. Plus, I want one too." The band turned to Dash.

"No. Go for it. Freaking quit, didn't like you anyway." Fox tempted them, throwing down the gauntlet. The challenge was set.

"I'm out then." Slippy got up and left. "You guys treated me like shit in the first place," with that, the toad was gone.

A thud. Then another, then finally a last one. The three friends slumped against the wall. Dash looked at them expectantly.

"Well?"

"Fuck off. You don't get one either."

"Whatever." Another left. Leaving the three alone.

". . . Who here knows a drummer?"

"We'll just have two auditions now, which we need to speak with Kristie about anyway."

"Slippy was our friend though, we should atleast try to reason with him."

"No, Kane. Fuck him and fuck Dash, the two can go blow each other. Make their own bands, whatever, we'll find someone else." Kane turned to him, raising a brow.

"What's with all the harshness? Kinda cruel. We were assholes to him, might as well go apolo-"

"Forget him, Kane. We can find a better drummer anyway." The two studied the singer, wondering what was making him this way. This wasn't the Fox they knew.

"Fox, is something goin' on?"

He turned to them, face drawn out into a serious glare. "I want us to surpass the older generation of Star Fox. I will drop people to achieve said goal, even if it means rebuilding this band entirely."

"Dude, it's about having fun. Lets just chill out for a moment, then go apologize to Slippy and Dash for not giving them their solos."

"I know, I know," he put his head in his hands, taking in a quick breather. "we'll talk to them later. But we still need an audition for a female singer. . ."

Fox pulled the hood off of his head, hand going for his phone inside the suit's pocket.

"Who ya calin', Foxie?" A certain avian asked, confusion visible.

"Krystal. I've heard her sing before, she's pretty good at it."

"No. Relationships inside bands fuck them over, you know that, bro." The two sets of eyes met, struggling to find a compromise.

"This one will work, just trust me." He lifted the cellphone up, putting it to the side of his face. Kane and Falco met glances, knowing that this would be a mistake.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: No Gurls Allowed. . . Or Are They?

_**One Week Later.**_

_**After getting a good night's rest, the group prepared themselves for the upcoming competition. A musical performance for a drummer, secondary vocalist and a rhythmic guitarist.**_

_**The band quickly spread the posters, gathering in multiple groups of people, around several well known areas in their town and city. Many people, from several different planets even, ranging from toddlers to senior-citizens to join the band, for the name 'Star Fox' was known throughout the Lylat System.**_

_**Said auditions were being held at the large, music emporium in Corneria City. Which is where the band was currently at. Where the singer, Fox McCloud and the bassist, Falco Lombardi, walked towards the room. With the burden of crushing dreams and satisfying others, came to mind. . .**_

"Fox. Auditions are auditions. Just because you like her doesn't mean she's got a guarantee." The blue avian explained to his disgruntled friend. Said friend, the tan-furred vulpine named Fox McCloud, gave an inward sigh.

"I know, Falco. Lets just get this over with. Alright?" The two shook hands and entered the large room. Inside was a large wooden table, with several seats. The entire room was barren, except for the table, a microphone and a drum set. They were required to bring their own rhythm guitar and / or drumsticks.

Falco yawned, stretching his arms as he took his seat. The tall falcon sat down, propping his feet up on the table. The three 'judges', Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi and Kane Delnaro, were dressed in their usual outfits.

Fox sat in between the two, with Kane on his left and Falco on his right. He lifted the sun-glasses up, propping them out of his eyes and onto his forehead. The door opened once again. A paw went down the polished maple wood, as Kristie and Wolf entered.

The old hare followed shortly behind the two, standing near the wall with their arms crossed. "This is stupid." Said the lupine with a frown covering his muzzle. "Get your feet off of the table, kid."

Falco readied his fists, bringing them up. "You wanna piece of me, pal?"

"Ahem. First contestant?" Fox interrupted the two, bringing them back to Corneria. "Who has the list?"

The dark furred fox pulled the paper off of the desk, handing it to him. "I have one regular eye and I spotted it. C'mon, dude." Fox mumbled something under his breath, looking at the long, long list.

"So, who is first, Foxie Brown?" Fox cursed, getting his train of thoughts interrupted by his best-friend.

"Yes, Falco. First up is. . . Katt Monroe? Really?" As soon as he said the name, said feline, walked out in front of them. They made mental notes that the door was open. Peppy corrected this mistake, shutting the door and standing beside Wolf and Kristie, once more.

Katt Monroe. A pink furred feline, or 'Catinese' as some would say. She wore a bright-red headband, with a yellow shirt, gray slacks and a blue-jacket. After a quick clearing of the throat, she prepared herself to sing.

"And you'll be singing what, exactly?" Kane questioned, fiddling with the pencil in his paws.

"Hawthorne Heights, Nervous Breakdown." She replied, feeling a chill go over her. It was as if the three were judging everything she did, which they were, but it caused her to feel like running out.

_I'm so over being sick,_

_I'm so sick of this relationship._

_Go get a doctor and an ambulance,_

_I need your kiss it's the medicine. . ._

_It get's me moving going back and forth,_

_Everybody grab a map and help me chart the course._

_I bought a compass it's reading north,_

_It doesn't really matter if it's back and forth._

_I thought I should tell you,_

_My world is crashing down again._

"Stop, stop, stop." He demanded, glaring at her. Kane and Falco both looked at their friend with surprise and hidden amusement.

Her face was drawn out in shock, surprise and grief. All at the same time. "W-what?"

"You're horrible. Just going to tell you right now. What do you two think?" He asked, glancing at the two, then staring at Katt.

Falco paused, tapping the edge of his beak. "Yeah, I don't think she'll be decent in the band. Sorry, Katt." Katt sniffled, moving back and forth on the heels of her shoes. The group looked at Kane for his decision.

"You're amazing. No lie, you'd be a perfect addition to the group. We'll talk about it, don't give up." The vote surprised the group, as they got agreements from the adults. Peppy gave a firm nod, escorting Katt out of the room. Once they were out. . .

"What the fuck is with you guys? She was a great singer! Stop letting your feelings get in the way of your decisions. A'ight?" The two kept their eyes away from the purple mirror, knowing what they'd see in the reflection.

The next person came into the room, with Peppy of course. The gray canine, Bill Grey, stood in front of them with a guitar in hand. He coughed, looking at the three judges.

"Faggot."

Bill crossed his arms, glaring at the bird. "I'm going to play-"

"No. Next."

"Give him a chance, Falco."

"No, Fawks. You know how Bill is whenever we're around him."

"I believe that we should give him a chance, he isn't THAT bad."

". . . I'm right here."

"Yeah, but he's always cock blocking and flirting with everyone. It ruins our chances."

"You have a point. . ."

"Krystal was the only person suppose to be in the band, that's a female, plus she's with you. So, he'd be a new Slippy or something." Kane interrupted the two, giving them death glares.

". . . I'm still here."

"Kane has a point, Falco." Said Fox, changing his mind once more.

". . . We don't need another Slippy. He got kicked out of the band in the first place."

"He wasn't kicked though?"

"Touche."

"Douche."

"Quiet, Fox."

"Ahem. Go ahead, Bill." They looked around the room, not finding Bill anywhere.

The canine had already left, not wanting to join a band with 'them'. The next contestant came in. Fox got up and gave her a hug. Krystal. Krystal Ceri, the only blue vixen that they've ever met.

She smiled, returning the hug and waving to the others. Falco grumbled and Kane waved back. Krystal wore a light-pink t-shirt, with the regular teen's, blue jeans. She went up to the mic and tapped it, checking if it worked. A clear of the throat and she prepared herself.

"And what will you be singing?" Falco asked, giving her a death glare.

"I-I, uhh. Is something wrong, Falco?"

"You're in the band!" Fox cried out, jumping out of his seat to give her a hug. Another death glare. A small cough as they looked back at the dark furred vulpine.

"Ahem. Can we settle down for a minute? This needs to be taken-"

Angry-faced bassist, Free Bird, Falco Lombardi stood up. Pointing at her. "No gurls allowed."

"Please. Just, fucking, pick someone!" Kane shouted at them, slamming his fists down onto the table.

"Krystal. I choose you."

"Katt is a better choice."

"We haven't heard Krystal sing and Falco, you hate Katt. Stop changing your mind."

"Fine. Just have every one of them line up, and we'll have them take turns. That way we can face the guilt when it comes down to it."

"Whatever." He responded, crossing his arms. Falco scoffed at the other two, making snide remarks to himself, while he studied Krystal.

Knowing she was being studied by the falcon, Krystal tried to act normal, but the piercing stare made her feel uncomfortable. Then she snapped. "Just forget it! Sheesh." Fox chased after the vixen, wanting to apologize for Falco.

". . . What happened?"

"Ahem," Fox said, getting back to the group. "my opinion is Krystal as the female vocalist, Katt as the rhythmic guitarist and Fara on drums. I know that Krystal is a decent singer and that the other two have played those instruments in the past."

Another cough as the second water bottle was emptied down his throat. Tightening the bandanna back on, he responded to the two. Fox, now calming down and returning back to his seat, listened intently.

"Ahem. We'll need to give them actual chances. Talk to them about it and then decide. We also have to go through the rest of the group." Nods. Agreements. Arguments. Bam. Now it was interview time. . .

Falco raised a feathered brow. "Hello, Fara." He watched the fox sit down at the table in front of him. They were in a small room, with only a table and two chairs inside. If you've ever seen one of those Police-Interrogation movie scenes, then you know what I mean.

Fara Phoenix sat down, on the opposite side of Falco. She gave him a friendly smile and a nod. "Hey, Falco. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So, wanna give us your childhood story so we can start this?" He gave her a warm smile upon his beak, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Fara was dressed in a white jacket, with a green shirt underneath, purple shorts down to her knees and red sandals.

"Alright. . . I was born on Papetoon, with-"

"Wasn't Fox born there?"

"No, he was born on Corneria, Falco. As I was saying, I was born on Papetoon. My father owns a company there, that ferries people from one planet to another, so that could help out if you guys have a tour. Plus, I've been playing the drums for several years now."

Nodding of the head, truthfully, Falco wasn't paying much attention. He extended a wing,"Welcome to the team." A paw intertwined with the wing, shaking it up and down. A smile formed over her face.

"Now, down to real business." As she got up, approaching the wary falcon.

Yawning. The sign of stress, tiredness and more. Indeed, the sign of tiredness. Or was it boredom, for him? Who knows. Fox propped his feet up on the desk, raising a brow, showing over the dark sun-glasses. Katt Monroe sat on the opposite side of him, looking about the room nervously.

She bit into her lower lip, causing blood to trickle down her face,"Uhh, so. . ."

"How long have you played the guitar, Katt?" He asked. She could tell he wanted to get down to business. She licked the blood out of her fur, responding quickly.

"A year now, I've never been in a band before, though."

"Well, you are now. Welcome to the team."

"You don't want to know about my background? Nothing? No history check? No-"

"Katt. I've known you for a long time now. C'mon, really?" She rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah. . ." The two got up and left the room, heading towards the vending machine for a snack.

"Sounds like the other two are done," Kane mused to himself, still watching Krystal. She tapped the table with her fingers, making a steady beat. "So, how's your singing voice?"

"Decent?"

"Tell me about yourself. Go ahead." Her eyes lingered on the purple mirror, staring back at herself.

"Well, my name is Krystal. I came from the planet Cerinia to Corneria, when I was younger, and I've lived here ever since then."

"Yep. Mhm. Awesome. Can you change the tone of your voice? Can you pitch it lower or higher?" She nodded, doing so to show him. "Alright. We'll see how you do in a song, and then we'll decide. Thanks for your time."

The two stood up and left the room, meeting with the others in the lounge-room. Two sofa's, several chairs and a table in the middle. Various vending machines, drink-dispensers and a refrigerator were on the sides of the room.

As the group took their seats, chatting amongst themselves, they came to a decision. "Lets do a couple of songs together, then we can start on the rest of the album. Do you three mind living with us at the mansion, too? The band usually lives together, in this case, anyway." The question seemed odd to them, but perfectly normal to the others.

"We'll have to move our stuff out of our home and tell Fay and Miyu, but-"

"They can live here too," Falco suggested, startling several of them. "What? We have three females in the group now. Two others won't hurt."

"We'll talk to them about it." Katt answered for the others, comfy with the group now.

Fox flashed them a smile,"Awesome. Lets head over to the studio." Kane's paw flew to his pocket, pulling the vibrating phone out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kane. It's Miyu, we need to talk. And quickly." The others looked at him, watching his facial expressions carefully. It zoomed from happiness, to surprise, to worry.

His ears drooped and his tail went stiff. "Alright. Where at?"

"How about a museum?"

"Museum? Weird ass place, but alright."

The call ended. The others didn't need an explanation as Kane and Falco hurried to his car. "Thanks for the ride, bro."

His smooth, calm voice returned back. "No problem. You owe me though." A roll of the eyes followed and they got inside. The car started up, Falco flooring the pedal, as it zoomed down the road towards the only museum.

Kane hauled ass out of the car and up the steps, slowing down to a walk, as he entered the large museum. Paintings, statues and figurines were all over. That, plus all the guests, made it complicated to find her.

That's when he saw the familiar form of the lynx. Kane grinned and snuck up on her, picking her up and swinging around. "Hey! It's been forever!" She giggled, being set down again. "How've you been?"

"Good, good. But yeah, we need to talk."

"About?"

"My parents are coming to town soon. My actual parents, Kane. So, hope you're ready for more drama." She avoided his gaze, looking up at the painting in front of them. He was silent, listening to the soft sound of footsteps.

He put his arms around her waist, looking up at the painting. "Alright. But first, I want to know more about you. Your life, history, everything. Even if that sounds a bit 'stalkerish'." Miyu nodded her head as he continued on. "But yeah. I have some big news. Fara, Katt and Krystal joined the band. So, that means the option to live with us is open. Isn't it great?" A large, carefree, goofy smile would've been seen, but the mask hid it from view.

"That's really. . . Sudden. I'll talk with the others about it. Alright?" He didn't respond, already thinking of the possibilities.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Nine Crimes For Mr. Bright Side.

A swift kiss, a meeting of the lips. The two gazed lovingly into each others eyes, feeling everything melt away around them. Here they could be alone. Alone inside each others arms. But such simplicity in a teenager's life does not exist. Sadness developed around the vulpine. He wished her away, for the first time in his life. He became ungrateful.

His two black furred arms pushed her away, breaking their kiss with surprise. A forceful push. Her body slammed into the wall. For the first time in his life. He felt control. Domination over another life. Her hand slapped against his cheek, snapping his head into another direction. The sole purple eye glared back at her.

Her deep, ocean blue eyes responded with equal ferocity. A knock on the door. No response from either. The struggle for control continued. Another knock. This time, much harder and fiercer. He reached out, taking her by the shoulders and forcing her on to the bed. She wanted this. She wanted him. But Fate refused such simplicity.

The knockings upon the door silenced itself, feeling the burden of bodies leaning against it. They listened in. They were curious. Those two were curious themselves. The dark, quiet bedroom of Miyu Lynx stayed as it was. Dark and quiet. The two had been fighting. Ever since they began living together.

The first crime started with Miyu's parents. Kane, never being the one for 'listening to the Man', already disliked them. Miyu, on the other hand, loved her parents. As should any person. But Kane grew up as a misfit. They gave him 'rules' for dating their daughter. He was never one to listen to rules. He wasn't gentle, changing to forcefulness. He wasn't kind, he was crude. He wasn't a hard-worker, he became lazy. All in spite of them. And she noticed.

The second crime began with the band. Kane, already in a bad mood from Miyu's parents and Miyu herself, was easy to anger. Pissed was hardly a term worth his anger. Furious on the other hand. . . He was sick of working on the album. He was sick of the band. He was sick of everything he had lost. Of everything that happened. He shouted at the others for mistakes, even as he did the same mistakes. He became lost in his rage.

The third crime was an easy one. As the hatred boiled over inside him, he focused upon _her_. Miyu never said anything. Even as he probed for her background and earlier life, including childhood stories, she rejected him. This didn't do anything to help his mood, as his thoughts boiled over to much darker areas.

The fourth crime was one of the worst. It symbolized something that Kane had promised to never do, but in the end he broke it. Snapped it, crushed it, decimated it. He layed hands upon a woman and harmed her. Surprise littered her face. He was happy for once. His mood changed, for that was how easily someone's could under pressure. Pressure from their own , not understanding, was speaking with a familiar wolf. The same wolf from the rival band. Kane wasn't happy with such.

The fifth crime beckoned everyone. Yelling, shouting, arguing echoed out from inside their bedroom. Maybe it was a wrong idea to move in at sixteen? Kane didn't care. He entered her bedroom, making sure to note how dark and desolate it was. Miyu glanced up at him. Then it began. He pulled her up, giving her a swift kiss. . .

( I did see something that could confuse. In a previous chapter, Miyu stated Kane was fifteen. Showing how little she actually knew about him, while he agreed to it. Adding to the effect of how tired he was. Just a heads up.

Note; The top part continues right below. Just marking off Kane's 'crimes.' )

. . . Kane climbed above her, leaning down to give a lick against her cheek. She couldn't understand what was going on. One second he had been hateful, the next second he was as happy as ever. Even smiling down upon her. The bandanna lay discarded amongst the floor.

He adjusted his position, using his knees to hold down her arms as he pulled his shirt off. Kane was tired of having things taken from him. He wanted his piece. The vulpine leaned forward, nuzzling her affectionately upon the nose. She returned the gesture as she lost herself in lust. Her paws gripping around his leather collar, giving a small smirk as she played with the studded metal.

The door knocked once more, but the two payed no heed. It echoed out in the silence. Kane removed himself from her, standing up before her. His hands reached for his belt but stopped with a sudden move. Her voice broke his concentration.

Kane loved her voice. It was an angel's cry to him. Even if that angel could harm. "Kane." Even after all he'd done. He was in love. "I'm not going to take this. You're not the same person I knew."

His lips curled back, showing off the wolfish grin. A simple grin that hid his emotions. The sun glinted off of the purple mirror, peaking through the window as it quickly disappeared behind a cloud.

"I wish I could say the same. But, we rushed into a relationship. It wasn't a great one. It lacked luster. It was disappointing."

Miyu shook her head. Her eyes glancing off to the side. She couldn't look at him, not anymore.

The sixth crime. He over reacted easily. A punch to the stomach and he left. Miyu watched him go. The attack was nothing for the tom-boy. She was tougher then other girls. The ones that hid behind their 'men'. Weak. She hated them, almost as much as she hated Kane at the moment. But anger subsides. She hurried after him, knowing that one moment could break a relationship.

Kane's footsteps upon the solid wood flooring. No one was around at the moment. Loneliness took hold. He wished he was younger, to be with his parents before their cruelty. A cliche story. A cliche end for himself. Depression took hold quickly, strangling out what life he had left. But all of it was in a mental state as he headed for the kitchen.

'Maybe, maybe I should fix things with her?' But anger wasn't that easy to calm within the vulpine. 'No. Fuck her. I don't need anyone.'

He stepped onto the kitchen-tiles. He felt lost once more. Kane's thoughts wandered, wondering where everyone else was. He forgot them, hearing another pair of footsteps enter the room. He looked over his shoulder, paw on the handle of the fridge.

Her oil stained pants hung around her waist. It clustered about her ankles, showing that they were much too big for her. That was a safety precaution. Loose clothing could _kill _someone. Her chest showed, not bothering to wear a shirt or bra. Kane's eye trailed over her.

His paw let go of the fridge handle, walking over to a chair as he sat down. He crossed his legs, giving off a small smile. "Hey." Her eyes returned the polite gesture. She pulled a chair in front of him, sitting down before him.

"We need to talk."

The seventh crime. "Fuck off." Rejection. The same rejection she used upon him. He wanted to fix their relationship, too. He wasn't given the same chance. You get one, as some say. Kane wouldn't even give her that.

"Kane. . ."

"What happened to 'We're through'? Go hop on your boyfriend's dick." A swift glare returned upon her. She shut her eyes, whispering through gritted teeth. The response came out garbled and misunderstood.

". . . I take it back."

"Fuck. Off." Kane didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anyone at the moment. Miyu deserved better. She got out of the chair. Her paw pulling the phone to her ear. Kane wanted to take that moment back.

"Yeah. He's being a bitch. Can you come over? Thanks." Her eyes were glued upon him. Kane only managed to look away. He already knew who she was talking to. It was that son of a bitch wolf. The one who was a prick. The inconsiderate bitch, but at the moment. He was an inconsiderate bitch. Or was Miyu? All different views. Opinions. Thoughts. He didn't care.

He stifled a cry, shoving the chair down and leaving. Kane sat down upon the couch. It was nice. Leather, warm, cozy and worth the credits. His paw reached for the remote. He lifted it into the air, letting his eye wander down it. Multi-buttoned. Blue. White. His thumb rubbed against the button, pressing down and turning it on.

Time passed by. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. Days felt like weeks. Weeks felt like months. He sat upon the couch. Not wanting to leave his mind. Letting it wander to better times. His first orgasm with his hand. His first 'love-making'. If you could call it that for the two. His first time holding a guitar. His first everything. His eye went amongst the room, seeing people move in sped-up motion.

Falco. He sat down, talked, left and came back. Repeated the process. It seemed weird. Everyone else did the same thing. Kane moved in slow motion. He didn't understand why, but that's how it felt to him. His thoughts would speed up, though. Memories collided with such. He was confused. His mind wandered.

'Am I on drugs?' He couldn't remember. Kane didn't want to remember. His feet smashed against the ground. It sounded too loud to him. He tried listening to his music. Too loud. His ears ached. He turned the iPod off and shoved it into his pocket, headphones following. The vulpine leaned against the wall, letting his head face a different direction. He changed his mind, placing the headphones back inside his ears. Even if they'd screw over his hearing, he'd lose it with joy.

Everything was still moving too fast. ( Note; Listen to this song while you read this story. Trust me, it'll be a lot better. )

_Coming out of my cage._

_And I've been doing just fine,_

_Gotta gotta be down._

_Because I want it all._

_It started out with a kiss,_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss. . ._

_It was only a kiss. . ._

Kane could see Miyu's and Anthony's relationship continue on. He learned that the wolf's name was Anthony. Odd. He felt as if he already knew it. They kissed. They made love in her bed. Where they made love the second time.

_Now I'm falling asleep,_

_And she's calling a cab._

_While he's having a smoke,_

_And she's taking a drag._

_Now they're going to bed,_

_Now my stomach is sick._

_And it's all in my head,_

_But she's touching his chest now._

_He takes off her dress, now. . ._

_Let me go._

He felt sick. He watched Fox and Krystal talk, kiss and argue. Falco would lean against the wall and talk to him, but he never responded. He watched Peppy talk with Kristie and Wolf. Kane watched Fay yell at him. They walked too fast. As if they were sprinting.

His head swirled. As if he was being drained in a toilet. When was the last time he went? He leaned off of the wall, walking towards the room. His legs moved too slow. He didn't move fast enough. A paw wrenched the door open. Was someone in there? He didn't care. The shower ran, but his zipper was already down. His business done. He left quietly, slamming the door shut behind him. That ruined it.

_'Cause I just can't look,_

_It's killing me._

_And taking control. . ._

More yelling at him. When was the last time he ate? He didn't know. He rubbed his hands together. He liked having clean paws. With a registered sigh, he layed down upon his bed. The door was shut and the curtains were closed.

Kane didn't know what time it was. He personally didn't care. Kane reached over, taking hold of a small book. He pulled his pants off and put them onto the floor. A paw turned on his lamp. He didn't know if it was his or not. Was he insane?

_Jealousy,_

_Turning saints into the sea._

_Turning through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis._

_But it's just the price I pay,_

_Destiny is calling me._

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_Cause I'm Mr. Bright side. . ._

The studded belt. It hung over his dresser. It was dark in there, all except for the light from the lamp. He loved lamp. He opened the book, showing off the pile of pictures. Pictures Slippy and Fox took on their road. Their road to 'Rock Stars'. Were they rock stars yet? He didn't feel like one.

His paws slowly shifted throughout the book, registering each picture into his brain. Their first rehearsal. The night at Kid's Zone. Their first gig, way before all of that. The many failures at getting signed. No sponsors to fund them. Nothing. Then their album. Falco took that picture. It felt so long ago, even in the short amount of time it had been. Half a year ago? Kane couldn't remember.

_I'm coming out of my cage,_

_And I've been doing just fine._

_Gotta gotta be down,_

_Because I want it all._

_It started out with a kiss,_

_How did it end up like this?_

_(It was only a kiss)_

_It was only a kiss. . ._

A knock on the door. Kane didn't bother to get up and shuffle through the shit on the floor. He was tired. What time was it? Kane didn't bother once more. The door opened on its own. Who else? A nude Miyu and Anthony. Both were shouting at him. Smiles on their faces. He shuffled on the bed, putting his back to them.

'Why would she stoop that low? Whatever. I've done worse. Have I?' Once more with his mental arguments. Kane felt like he was losing his mind. Two paws per shoulder. They gripped him in a death hold, pulling him off of the bed. He didn't care.

_Now I'm falling asleep,_

_And she's calling a cab._

_While he's having a smoke,_

_And she's taking a drag._

_Now they're going to bed,_

_And my stomach is sick._

_And it's all in my head,_

_But she's touching his chest now._

_He takes off her dress now,_

_Let me go. . ._

Kane lay on the floor, looking up at them. "You're small, Anthony." The wolf slammed a foot on his neck. Did it hurt? Yeah. Did he care? No. He welcomed it. But so did depression. Kane got up, shoving the two away. Miyu gripped on to his arm, keeping him from leaving.

Relationships never work out how they're expected. Kane left his room. He walked away. His head pounded. Over and over. He staggered, leaning against the wall once more. Their voices were sped up. Fay was shouting at him again. Why? Why couldn't she leave him alone? Oh, yeah. He was to blame. He forgot for a second.

Another slap. Her paws gripped his muzzle. Was she naked too? He couldn't tell what was true or not. Was she even there? It was confusing. She twisted his head around, forcing him to look at the two.

_'Cause I just can't look,_

_It's killing me._

_And taking control. . ._

They weren't nude. Just his mind playing tricks on him. More yelling. Why was Fox mad? Why was Falco? Kane didn't understand and didn't care. His head pounded more and more. He made his way for the mansion's entrance, or in this case, his exit. 'How long had the floor been made of maple?'

It was dark out. How much time had passed for him? Kane quit caring some time ago. He left the mansion. Clad only in dark-red boxers. Maybe he should leave this life behind. Was it truly his time to go? The trees rustled, the wind blew, the sky shone in a passion of blue and orange.

And then the result of their break up came to him. His throat strangled itself, choking out as tears flew from the sole eye. He didn't want to. 'Why did I act that way?' He hated that wolf. So much.

_Jealousy,_

_Turning saints into the sea._

_Swimming through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis._

_But it's just the price I pay,_

_Destiny is calling me._

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_Cause I'm Mr. Bright side. . ._

The eighth crime. Ignorance. He ignored his friend's calls. Kane kept walking. He moved into a sprint. He wanted to get away. 'Fuck them. I quit this shitty band. I just want to curl up on my old bed and be with my parents. . .'

_I never._

Even he wanted to return to a younger state of mind.

Two black furred feet pounded into the ground. Rain. "How thoughtful." Kane couldn't remember how long he had been running. Did he care? He didn't want to answer that question to himself anymore.

_I never._

He kept running. Kane slowed to a stop. He felt like he could run the rest of the way, but he wanted to stop. The black furred vulpine headed over to the tree trunk, sitting down and pressing his back against it.

_I never._

"Maybe, I could strangle myself with my headphones. . ." Kane mused, looking up at the sky. The soft patter of rain took hold. He loved rain, even as he contemplated suicide. What much did he have to live for? His parents deserted him, he left his girlfriend in his own selfishness and he lashed out at his friends.

_I never._

'They probably hate me. . . I would.' He always overreacted to some things. But, his mind didn't work alone. Depression can be a _killer._

Kane, being one to set his heart upon something, decided suicide was the best way. The best way to end it. Maybe, once he was dead, he'd get to press a reset button? Maybe?

Or he'd end up in a pure, golden heaven. One full of angels that cared. Where he could live without pain or sacrifice. But those two things were apart of Life. He didn't know what lay for him on the other side. 'Maybe, I'll just be nothing. Once my spark ends then it's all gone?' Kane quit caring.

A car. He could tell the engine anywhere. 'Falco?' Kane sat up. This was the only moment that he loved the roar of his engine. The leaves blew with the wind, adding to the effect of his decision. A few seconds away. Falco never thought about slowing down, enjoying the wind as he went down the road eighty miles per hour.

The black furred vulpine leapt out in front of the vehicle, a smile of pure bliss upon his muzzle. A lone tear drop going down his furry cheek. He forgot about his parents, his troubles, his friends. Everything. At that moment in time, he wanted to be selfish. Kane did this for himself.

The ninth crime. Suicide. To give up on life. Kane gave up. He didn't wish to go through pain anymore. A quick wish. A quick desire. A quick break-up. A quick dream. A quick ending. Falco stomped on the breaks, trying to miss his friend as the car swerved to the side. Falco shook his head, removing himself from the vehicle. He shook his head once more, turning away and breathing in deeply. His wing flew to his pocket and retrieved his phone.

The leaves fell from the trees that lined the road. Clustering around the ground as the wind rustled it once more.

_"Need a ride, bud?" the voice belonged to the cocky avian that everyone knew and loved: Falco Lombardi. He was dressed in a white jacket and faded blue-jeans, sun glasses were perched upon his forehead. Falco was an athlete upon the track team, but his dream was to become a pilot with Fox and Kane._

_"Depends," Kane tilted his head, looking at him. "are you driving?" Falco gave him a grin, as a voice came from beside the bird._

_"It's alright, Kane. Falco only floors it whenever Katt's around," Falco sent the other vulpine a glare. Fox grinned back at his friend,"What? You know it's true," the bird shook his head._

_"Meat?" Fox cocked his head to the side._

_"Probably lost civilians that wandered into the restaurant, just to be cut up into a bunch of pieces then served to a bunch of people like us." Kane shoved another fork full into his mouth._

_"You eat more then me, Kane." Slippy sipped on his soup, imitating the rich snobs around them._

_"I also get more tail then you, Slip." Kane reminded the frog. Slippy mumbled in denial._

_"We're all virgins though? Right?" Kane coughed, choking upon his food._

_"That's a touchy subject, Slips."_

_"I think it was like," Falco prepared himself to sing._

_Do doo do, duhh duh doo._

_Daaa-duuuh-dummm,_

_Baaaah-booo-do-da-do._

_Falco opened his eyes looking at the others. "What?"_

_Fox raised his voice into his own phone, Krystal and Slippy were arguing over something in the store. "Yeah. No pressure or anything, Falco. Just try to woe the crowd, we don't need to win to get noticed. It'd be nice, but as long as we get popular with these guys then we should be solid."_

_"Yeah, I hear ya. Literally, Fox. You're like, shouting into your phone."_

_"Sorry, Slippy and Krystal are arguing." Fox sighed, he glared at the two as the store's manager was coming towards them._

_Kane started laughing as he walked towards another store, carrying several bags in each hand as Miyu and Fay walked beside him. His neck was tilted so he could continue talking. "Yeah, I see you guys. Did you really just get kicked from that place?"_

The smile remained, even as Kane's sole eye closed. His breathing slowed. The vulpine fell into a spiral of happiness. 'Maybe. . . This is what I missed?' The heart stopped beating, even as his friend ran over to him, burying his face into the vulpine's chest.

"I'll miss you, man." The words were choked out, sobbing as he lost a friend. He would talk with Fox. He refused to lose another.

_I never. . ._

( This is the end to Our Road To Rock Stars. To answer a few questions, no the band was never going to make it past an album. Sorry, but that's how it was planned. Was Kane suppose to die? Yeah. He was going to from the very first chapter. The break up was intentional. Quick. Like their starting relationship.

This whole story was based off one of the things from a tragedy we all know and love; **Romeo and Juliet,** by William Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet go into a relationship, extremely, quickly. They say they love each other and blah, blah. We've all read the story, correct? Does Kane know anything about Miyu's past? Nope. Did Romeo? Nope. All Romeo knew was that Juliet's family fought with his own.

But unlike that story, Miyu knew about Kane's past. Putting it together from several phrases.

Yeah. That was it though. I hope you, hopefully, at least, liked the story and this chapter. Well, not much to like. The quality wasn't my greatest, having wrote this in an hour. But, yeah. Song is Mr. Bright Side, by The Killers.

Wanna read more on Kane? Check out Falling In Love With You, by myself. He'll be one of the other characters in such story, which will be better quality then this one. No, that story isn't connected with this one. Different universes, or whatever you want to call it. Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, thanks to everyone who has helped me with this story. Without you guys, I don't know where I'd be. Thank you all once more. )


End file.
